The Nessie Chronicles Part II
by The Nessie Chronicles
Summary: The Nessie Chronicles; Part II. Picks up where our favourite vamp/human hyrbid left off. Romance, fun, hard times and some lemons. She still reflect back on her life but there is much more to follow. She's back with her Fiance, Family and Friends. POST BD. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Well, here we are again! I am just playing with what SM wrote. I cannot believe how many people have read my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn. The amazing reviews I have received and still receiving from The Nessie Chronicles.

For those that are reading this little bit here, you need to read The Nessie Chronicles before starting this one. And for those that are reading this one, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Few things I picked up from the twilight encyclopedia that SM wrote Nessie turns out to be five in April 2012 as this is when the story starts. Also; Jacob's birthday is in January, not April as I had thought, so I am just going to gloss over that but I will make sure he has a birthday next time lol.

Also to keep in with the M rating, I'll try and keep the lemon-y goodness but I don't want to get my story deleted as I enjoy writing it as you enjoy reading it. Hopefully you are all alright with that.

I hope you all review after each chapter because as you know each review makes me write better and gives me a little buzz inside.

and lastly - I must apologise for taking so long to get this out there. I like to keep a few chapters ahead. I used to update alot previously, but I had a lot of spare time on my hands as I had surgery. I will update as much as I can.

So here we go.

**The Nessie Chronicles; Part II**

I stared at the clock and the time for leaving my home was getting nearer. Alice had already done my hair and Rose my make up. I wasn't nervous. I was just excited to be seeing my Jacob down the aisle. I had a little more time until I needed to get into my wedding dress and I picked up another journal I had written. The times I had experienced…well…there were ups and downs. The ups were fantastic but the downs…I knew by picking up this thick journal that the memories that were still raw ebbed at my thoughts. I stared down at the journal, my fingers hesitating at the corner, waiting to pick it up when finally I realised I had done it without realizing. I always took time out of my day to write little notes down of each day that I have lived. I stared at the day I had written after the wedding.

I knew what I was going to read soon…..I felt a small lump in my throat…

**CHAPTER 1**

**Wednesday the Fourth of March**

"Hey midget!" Emmett's hand slapped me on the shoulder, he looked at me as he rounded the kitchen counter I was leaning on. "When is Jake back?"

I looked up from eating my buttery toast that Esme had made me. "I don't know. I got a text from him last night saying he loved me but nothing else." I was in the main house, waiting for Lottie to pick me up for school.

Emmett nodded his head. "And what is going on with you?"

"Nothing," I replied back a little too quickly. Emmett noticing of course and trying not to smirk. Today was Wednesday, Jacob had left on Sunday, after the wedding and was meant to be back yesterday. And he wasn't. Alice had to rearrange the tickets for Seth and Jacob so that they could leave when they wanted so I knew something was happening but I didn't know what. I felt a little lost without him and in the few days that he was gone I could feel myself getting a little bigger, only a fraction but I knew that this pregnancy wasn't going to be normal. My hands started to travel down to my lower abdomen when I realised Emmett was watching me from the corner of his eye so my hands found my toast and water instead. I was still finding what food that did not agree with me and it had been a learning process in the last few days. Dad had done another ultrasound on me after school yesterday and he mentioned that he could see that the baby had grown and progressed to another two weeks within a spate of four days.

"What are you thinking that is giving you that 'special' look? You know…." He crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"Emmett, that is just sick."

He shrugged as he leaned his elbows on the counter. "Don't change the subject. What's up?"

"Nothing is _up_," I pronounced the p whilst rolling my eyes.

Emmett rolled his eyes back. "I know there is. You have only left your room to go and see Lottie, you have hardly talked to us, even Eddie and Bella won't tell us what's happening-"

I slammed my hands on the table, leaving a dent on the surface. "Emmett! Stop going on!" I snapped.

Emmett's eyebrows creased as he straightened his back. I could see him thinking about what to say next. I didn't give him the chance as I jumped down from my stool, grabbed my plate, dumped them in the sink, turned and walked away. A blur appeared in front of me, making me stop in my tracks; Emmett leaning against the wall. "I'll give you a pass on the bratiness but you need to-"

"Tell you what is going on? No I don't. I am sorry I snapped but I can't….I just can't," I made a motion with my hand from my head. "I need to get to school." I walked past him, hearing Lottie pulling up the drive. I could feel tears well up as I ran towards the door, grabbing my school bag along the way, leaving Emmett catching flies. I saw Rose on the stairs, me avoiding her eyes bursting through the door. I ran out in front of the blue car as it came to a screeching halt in front of me, Lottie, wide eyed and gripping the steering wheel as my hands fell onto the bonnet of the car. I saw Lottie breathe deeply as I ran round to the passenger side and jumped in, Lottie glaring at me then her eyes flicked towards the door. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Emmett at the door with Rose, shrugging his shoulders. Lottie looked ahead and sped off down the drive. It was eight thirty and we needed to get a move on. I slumped in my seat, staring out the window watching the trees melt into the road.

"Missing Jake?"

I nodded.

"He will be home soon. It is obviously important why he has been delayed," she said carefully.

"I know. It's just that I really miss him."

"You have been away from him before."

"I know, it was more life or death. But I have another reason…" my hands found my stomach. "I am being selfish, I know. I just wish he would tell me more."

"I think the reason he can't is because he is dealing with something serious. Something that he has to be careful what he says and does. You were right to mention what you thought about Rebecca but he and Seth need to do their thing."

I nodded again. I patted my stomach. I was feeling delicate today. I threw up the steak I ate last night because it was slightly rare and now I wanted to change the subject. "How is Clynt doing?"

"Oh he is fine. He is coming in today for a few hours, just to see how he gets on. We have double gym today."

I had brought my things with me, we were going swimming again. "Shouldn't be a problem, we are swimming."

I could feel Lottie nod and I sighed again. She leaned back into her chair. "Look! No hands!" She waved both her hands as the wheel moved by itself, Lottie keeping her eyes on the road. I snorted. "See. I induce laughter," I gave her a look. "Oh come on Ness. Time to man up. You have to cheer up cos people are going to start asking what is going on with you. Graham already asked me yesterday. I told him it was blob week-"

"You told him what?"

"I told him it was blob week," Lottie caught me from the corner of her eye. "Oh come on, you know I think its funny!"

"Oh….you told him I had my period…"

"And that shut him up but we can't keep using that excuse. Graham might be a bloke but he isn't that slow on the uptake."

"You are as subtle as a brick."

"Thanks. Compliment appreciated."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I took it as one. Anyhoo. Speaking of Graham, Did you know that he and his girlfriend have split up?"

I turned to look at Lottie. "When did that happen?"

"Sunday. You were away seeing Jacob before he left. He didn't have anyone to talk too so he came to my house. He is telling people if they ask but I didn't want people putting their foot in it."

"Why have they split?"

"They both had enough. It was amicable and they said they will still be friends but they called it a day."

"How is Graham taking it?"

"Hard. He has been in a relationship with her since he was fourteen. She is a nice girl but some things are just not meant to be."

I nodded again as Lottie made small talk, I wasn't really listening as I was thinking about Jacob until Lottie clicked her fingers in front of my face, making me jump. "Hey!" I objected.

"You are not listening to me," Lottie snapped, her face hardening for a second then she softened. "I was saying we have training today after school. Do you remember?"

"Oh yeah," I vaguely remember packing my hockey gear in Lottie's car yesterday when she dropped me off from school.

"I need to spend some time in goals. You will be taking my place, try not to get banged about."

"Yes sir."

"I mean it Ness. We talked about this yesterday. You need to stay out just now until they understand what is happening with you. Your Dad doesn't want you playing competitively so I need to train up Emma."

"Have you figured out what you are going to tell them?"

"If your pregnancy goes on the way it is, then I reckon you will be spouting out a bairn in three months."

"Bairn?"

"Bairn," Lottie rolled her eyes. "It means child. The last month and a half you may not get away with so you are going to have mono or something. I am tempted to tell everyone its syphilis," the corners of her mouth upturned.

"Don't you dare," I smiled for the first time. "When is our next game?"

"Don't know yet. I'm assuming that they have to draw us out the hat to decide who we are all playing against. I haven't heard anything yet. You my dear, will have to be very careful."

"Do you think I should sprain my ankle later?"

"I think that we should leave that for a later date. I mean, you are pregnant, but you need to see how far you can go without getting wiped out and you just need to avoid people. I mean, you look paler than normal."

"I was really sick last night. Esme cooked me a steak, rare, just the way I like them and I was ill all night. My body is really rejecting any type of blood."

Lottie kept quiet as she stared on ahead, putting her hands back on the steering wheel as we reached the town. "Have you wondered if your body is able to cope with being pregnant?"

I bit down on my lip. "I don't know." I was glad she was asking honest questions. Mom and Dad had been reluctant to discuss this subject with me. But that was my best friend; direct.

"You are only five."

"Maybe. Carlisle thinks I should progress well. I haven't told the others yet. Emmett was nagging at me to tell him what was wrong."

"Hence almost throwing yourself onto the bonnet of my car."

I looked at her sheepishly. "Yeah. Its hard cos I want to tell them but I want Jacob there with me when I do."

"That's understandable. You do realise that if you are progressing fast then they are going to be able to hear an extra heartbeat."

My hands touched my small bump again. "I never thought of that."

"Well, you are what, six weeks?"

"More like seven now."

"Within days?"

"Yep."

"Then in no time you will be fourteen, and who knows how astute vampire hearing is cos the heartbeat might be heard before that."

"I know," I looked out the window, passing Newton's store. We would be at the school soon. "Carlisle thinks that once the baby is born, that he or she's growth rate shouldn't be as quick as mine. Should almost be normal."

"Well. Its small steps. You have accepted it now. You are happy with Jacob and you are both happy about the baby."

"I know. I was worried I wouldn't love the baby, or know what to do but I am with Jacob and I know we are able to do anything," I smiled again. "I know that we are able to cope with anything. I know I am going to have to tell people, family first. I know that I am going to have to say that I didn't know until I got contractions…you know…with my friends, I can't say that Mom and Dad had a baby, Jacob wouldn't have that."

"And that does happen. There are people who just think they have put on weight then bam! Baby is in the toilet!"

"Lottie!"

"People think they need to go the toilet and then there is a baby! It happens, well it appears to happen in those real life magazines or on Jerry Springer. I think that's one way of telling people. It's either that or you all move away and you know Jacob can't move just now."

"I understand my family are going to have to move at some point. Mom and Dad are going to Dartmouth so they are going to be away for a while, they are going to drift away eventually. Or hide from the public. Carlisle is thinking of moving hospitals as he has been there for a while."

"Esme is ok. She hasn't worked with the residential home for a while, she has a few more years there. Where do you think Carlisle will go?"

"Possibly Port Angeles, maybe Seattle. He has been at Forks hospital for seven years so the move might happen this year, maybe next. He likes working in the emergency rooms, he can catch injuries before the average doctor can. I don't think anyone has been asking questions yet so I don't know."

"You don't know much, do you?" Lottie chuckled as she turned into the school.

"Thanks. I just want to talk to Jacob," and suddenly my phone rang in my pocket. "That's funny," I chuckled as I seen the caller ID. I slid my finger across the screen, my heart picking up its beat. "Hello."

"_Hello gorgeous. Is it almost nine over there?"_

"It is, I'm just about to head into school."

"_Are you alright? How's the bubba?"_ I smiled at his name for the baby.

"Made me sick after eating a rare steak. For the rest of the night."

"_Oh baby. I'm sorry I couldn't be there."_

"When are you coming home?"

"_Now honey. We are boarding. We should be home by the time you finish school."_

My heart lifted, knowing he was coming home. "Define we?" I asked.

I could hear Jacob covering the mouthpiece of his phone. _"Three of us. It's a long story. I ended up spending a night in police custody."_

"What?!"

"_No charges, nothing,"_ he hesitated. There was something he wasn't telling me. _"I need to get her home. Rachel and Paul are on honeymoon but Emily is home with Kim and they are all prepared to look after Becky. She needs some TLC."_

"That bad?"

"_I can't go into it just now, I will tell you all once Becky is settled. I will get to the main house, around seven I am hoping."_

"Ok, I have hockey practice after school."

I could hear Jacob take a sigh. _"Hun, you can't do that just now."_

"I'm not going to be in goals and I will just avoid everyone. I have to be seen doing normal things Jacob. I have swimming later."

"_As long as you don't push yourself."_

"Carlisle said I should be fine during the early stages."

"_Well, I trust the doc. You just take it easy just now….I've rearranged the appointment with the minister to Thursday at seven. So that I have time to get rid of the jetlag and catch up with the p-boys."_

"I take it that you are out of earshot?"

"_Oh yes. Seth is with Becky just now. We…its just been a difficult couple of days,"_ he sighed again. _"I'll speak to you in depth about it all later. I need to go, the plane is boarding."_

"Ok Jacob. I love you."

"_I love you too. You just take it easy, you hear."_

"I hear you! I can't wait to see you. I miss you so much."

"_I know, I miss you too."_ I could hear the call over a tanoy system, calling all passengers to the flight Jacob was catching. _"I have to go."_

"Ok. See you later."

"_Later,"_ Jacob said and we hung up at the same time. I sighed a comforting sigh, knowing he was going to be home soon. I looked at the phone not realising that Lottie had already pulled into a parking space outside the school. Our friends waiting on the usual bench.

"Everything ok?" Lottie asked.

"I don't know. The impression I am getting is that Rebecca has not had a good time of it. Jacob has asked Emily and Kim to look after her when they all get back. And I don't know what that means. I know she doesn't know about me, she definitely doesn't know about the wolves or vampires but Jacob as Alpha may get to change that. He got arrested but he didn't go into it but he should be home tonight."

"Well, at least he is coming home and you don't have to wait for another night."

"That's true. I just wonder what's going on."

"Patience is a virtue!"

"I don't have a lot of patience!"

"We know!" Lottie took the key out of the ignition, getting out of the car and I followed. I heard the familiar beep of the car locking as we walked over to our friends. I noticed Clynt sitting in the centre, wearing his cowboy hat. "Hello you!" Lottie ran over to embrace her friend. "How's the peanut?" she tapped his head gently.

Clynt smiled and I caught up with Lottie. "I am fine honey. I have some bruising and quite a lump but no damage."

"That we can see," Steven gaffawed. "You still drool."

"Only over fit men! But my darlings!" he grabbed both of our hands. "I heard you two, Gemma and Adeline were worse for wear."

"Yeah, there was a tree on the road, we needed a few days off just to recover."

"Enough about us Clynton! How are you actually feeling?" Lottie subtly changing the subject.

"I am alright, I get blinding headaches now and then but that's the norm I suppose. I can still get it up so I am happy about that!"

"Clynt!" Megan exclaimed. "I don't need to hear that!"

"None of us do!" Graham winced."

"It's just about a matter of time before we turn you Graham!" Steven winked at him.

Graham held out his hand and flicked his wrist. "Maybe, but who's to say it would be with you," he put his hand on his hip making us all laugh.

"How long are you staying for Clynt?" I asked.

"Just until third period. Dad is picking me up after that. Got to take it easy."

"You always take it easy," Steven snorted.

"Says you!" Kirsty swatted him on the shoulder. "Oh! Did the wedding go ok?" she asked me.

"It was wonderful," I smiled reliving the day. "It was nice seeing Rachel and Paul getting married. The Quileute service was amazing."

"Maybe we will get to see it when you get married my lovely," Clynt winked.

"I think Jacob and I want to have a traditional service."

"But! Its part of Jacob's heritage!" Clynt exclaimed.

"That's what we have decided. We may throw in a few things," I dismissed, not smiling. This wasn't something I wanted to discuss, and they didn't know we had brought it forward. In fact no one knew apart from Mom, Dad, Alice and Lottie. I looked down at Lottie's hand and she wasn't wearing her engagement ring. Clynt picked up the tone and changed the subject.

"Well, when _I _get married, it is going to be as gay as the day is long."

Lottie giggled. "Clynt, you _are_ gay as the day is long!"

"And who says you are getting married?" Steven gave him a mock scared look.

"Me, but I never said I was getting married to you," he stuck his nose in the air then giggled his camp giggle making us all laugh again. "Come on you guys, lets go and get this day over and done with." We all moved with him as we trudged towards to the school. I looked over to the other side of the parking lot, noticing Julie with Cian, Conner and...Blaire? what were they doing with her? "Why is Julie over there?"

"Well," Steven sighed. "Cian and Julie are officially a couple, Conner has been spending a lot of time with Blaire."

I could see Lottie shake her head beside me. "So she is just spending time with them?"

"I think so," Steven stared straight ahead.

"Everything ok?"

"I don't know. Over the last two weeks I have heard from her once." I could tell that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Clynt?" Megan was walking next to him and I was thankful she spoke.

"Mmm?"

"Are you still going to commentate?"

Clynt stopped dead in his tracks making Lottie bang right into him. "For fucks sake! Warnings people! Gravity doesn't like me enough as it is I certainly don't need any help!" we all turned to stare at her outburst.

"Oh did someone get out of the wrong side of bed this morning?" Graham teased. Lottie just pursed her lips at him, her face hardening. I noticed for the first time that she had small bags under her eyes.

"Of course!" I could see Clynt staring at Lottie from the corner of his eye, and quickly continuing. "Although I think I need danger money but a knock to the head isn't going to change that," he resumed walking again, Lottie giving him an irked look making Graham snort.

"Lottie, how can you be so graceful when playing hockey, kicking some ass at Tae Kwon Do but yet you find difficulty walking in a straight line."

Lottie gave him a look, her face softening and smiled. "I have no idea."

"I think you need a carer," Graham ducked the hand the Lottie swiped at his head. "And a disability badge," he ran a few steps ahead.

"Cheers mate. You know, that's not the first time someone has suggested that," she replied walking up the stairs into the school.

I was happy watching them all exchange mocking words. It was keeping my mind off tonight.

* * *

"Nessie! Get out of the way!" Lottie bellowed from goals. I was day dreaming as the ball landed at my feet, Gareth charging towards me for the ball. We were playing against each other, but playing with one goalie. And Gareth was still charging.

I dived out of the way. "Ness!" Megan shouted, her arms in the air. "What are you playing at? Your head isn't in this!" she harrumphed as she charged at Gareth who now had the ball. I looked over at Lottie, and through her helmet and metal guard, I could see her roll her eyes and I could hear her muttering. The idea of this was to have two teams, one defending the goal, one trying to score and roles reversed every ten minutes. But Megan was right, my head wasn't in the game; I looked at the large clock hanging above Lottie, reading six thirty. I knew that Jacob was back, he sent a text an hour ago saying he was and I just wanted to go home.

I also had the impression the Lottie was torturing me.

Ok, she wasn't really. But it felt like it.

We were all getting tired, Lottie barking out orders, me not saying a word, Gareth, Greg and Graham protesting at how hard Lottie was pushing us all, although I noticed none of the girls were complaining. Emma shot in another goal past Lottie who was cursing at missing it. "God!" she threw down her stick in frustration, Emma looking a little scared. "Rusty or what!" she took her helmet off, she was also wearing a gumshield so I knew she wasn't using her powers. She spat out the gumshield into her hand, stretched her mouth then patted Emma on the back. "Well done girl! You keeping firing in shots like that the other teams won't know what hit them!" Emma smiled, also looking a little relieved. Lottie stepped forward, looked up at the clock. "Ok, I think we can call it for the day," I could see Greg and Gareth breath sighs of relief. "Practice again on Friday."

I was tired, Lottie was flagging as well; that was the fourth goal she let in during practice although I don't think it helped that we had a grueling swimming lesson just before, Adeline and Graham were sleeping on the bus on the way back.

"Thank god for that!" Graham sighed as we trudged back, he nudged me slightly, "I think someone is channeling Hitler," he snorted, Adeline giggling and nodding in agreement, her bruised legs were now a green colour and I knew she was suffering today.

"Agreed," Kirsty echoed. Greg had checked her to the ground and she was holding onto her side. Lottie had told them to not hold back. She wanted us to get used being roughly handled although I had managed to dodge the enforcing team quite well. I didn't work up a sweat but I still needed another shower as I could still smell chlorine from the rats nest that was formed on the back of my head. Lottie's hair was worse than mine, but she and the rest of the girls jumped into the showers to do their thing. I was doing my thing when I looked down and through the soap and water, my little bump looked as if it was glowing.

It wasn't of course but to me, it was amazing. To the observer; I looked quite bloated and I got a couple of stares from Megan and Kirsty when we were swimming earlier. I got out of the shower, got dressed and managed to get a comb through my birds nest of hair. Megan, Emma and Kirsty said their goodbyes as Lottie made a big deal about drying her hair. We heard the boys shout their goodbyes as they left leaving us three girls behind. "Lottie, Ness….," Adeline said. "I got a text from Embry saying that we are all to meet at the Cullen's house. Is this about Jacob and Seth going to get Rebecca?"

"Yeah. I think Jacob wants to tell us what happened but it I'm getting the impression that Jacob wants to put something past us."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. We shall see. Lottie would you hurry up!"

Lottie turned round and stuck out her tongue. "All done," she threw her things in her bag and tossed her hair in my face, knowing fine well she was trying to annoy me. I assumed Gemma would already be at the main house, just them waiting for us three. We walked quickly to Lottie's car, dumped our things in her boot, and we got in. We drove in silence, listening to the radio on our drive back to main house and as we arrived, there were numerous cars outside so I assumed that they arrived in human form and I also gathered that everyone was going to be here. "I think it's a meeting," Lottie murmured as she stopped the car behind Sam and Emily's four by four. I could sense Jacob was near and I grabbed my bag and ran up the drive, leaving Lottie and Adeline behind me. The front door opened, all six foot seven inches of Jacob appeared; I missed his russet coloured skin, his teeth white and bright, and he was smiling as he saw me running towards him. He was wearing a white t-shirt that showed off the colour of his skin and dark blue jeans. Jacob stepped down, holding his arms out to me as I discarded my bag, throwing myself into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck, taking in his woodland scent, feeling whole again. I kissed his neck as he took a sniff then kissed mine both of us reaching around to kiss each other. His soft lips meeting mine, his tongue meeting mine, playing, teasing. His hands gripping onto the curves of my bottom, squeezing tight.

I could hear the crunch of gravel pass us. "Oh my god! Get a room!" Lottie pretended to retch as she walked past.

"I plan on it," Jacob growled as he kissed me one last time and placed me gently on the ground, taking my face in his hands. "I have missed you so so much," he kissed me again. He pointedly held onto my face and into my eyes. _Have you eaten today? You still look pale?_

"I miss you too Jacob," I kissed him again. _Yes I have. It's been a hard day and I feel a little wiped but I am fine._

_Hockey wasn't too rough?_

_Little bit; for the others, I did my best to stay out of the way._

_Ness. I think we should tell them tonight, once I have told them about what has happened._

I thought for a moment. _Emmett was asking me this morning what was wrong. Alice was giving me funny looks yesterday._

_I also think that we should tell them that we are moving the wedding forward._

_Wow! Big day for news then._

_Might as well tell them all while we are here. There are other things I need to discuss. Keith caught me earlier, he told me that he and Lottie are engaged._ _I had to pretend that I didn't know._

_Cool. So are they announcing that today?_

_I think Keith would like to. I don't know how Lottie feels. I assume she is alright with that._

_I take then that when you mean everyone…I don't want to steal their thunder, can we wait another day? Its not going to harm any one. Who is all here?_

_Ok. Tribal elders, imprints, all wolves, all vamps. We need to talk about a few things and Seth and I have a story to tell._ He bent down to kiss my stomach and I swatted him away. He stood up straight and kissed me on the nose then embraced me again. He took my hand as he led me into the living room. And he was right; everyone was there. My family were sitting around the large table. Jacob was going to take centre stage, Seth next to him. The ladies were sitting on the sofas, Leah and Sue were here with Billy and Grandpa, Leah had stayed for a few extra days after the wedding. The room looked smaller with everyone in it. I could see Mom and Dad sitting next to Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper next to Rose and Carlisle next to Mom and they were facing the sofas. I waved at Ben and Tia who were joining us today. Gemma, Adeline, and Lottie were sitting on two sofas, with Sue, Leah and Billy on the other. Jacob and Seth standing at the fire place, the rest of the wolves sitting on the floor by their imprints legs, Colin and Brady sitting on the kitchen counter eating sandwiches that Esme had made. I noted that Kim and Emily were not here.

On the large coffee table there was tea, coffee and all sorts of sandwiches, biscuits and cakes which the plates were half full as the boys had helped themselves to it already. I sat down next to Lottie, grabbed some sandwiches, cakes and a lovely cup of decaf coffee. I placed my plate on my lap as the room went silent as Jacob took command of the room.

"As you can see, we are back. It hasn't been an easy few days, but Seth and I have a story to tell…"

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"Jake," I felt someone pushing me.

"Five more minutes," I swatted whoever was pushing me.

"Hey man! You need to put your seatbelt on, we're landing," I opened my eyes to see Seth grinning at me. I had that 'just awake' feeling and I felt like I slept with my mouth open. "You were seriously snoring man! Those guys had to put their earplugs in and I thought the air hostess was going to come and plug your nose. I heard them suggest it," he snorted as he ate his complimentary peanuts. I was kinda hoping he would choke on one; that would have entertained me for a minute. I reached around for my seatbelt and clicked it in. I could feel the plane descend and the sun shining brightly through the windows.

I hadn't really appreciated being in first class. We had left Sunday night, flight was delayed by four hours and it was now Monday morning and almost there.

I leaned back in my chair, sighing as we descended. I was feeling antsy; I didn't get the chance to patrol as I didn't want to change into my wolf seeing as Nessie asked me not to, and I couldn't get to sleep so I worked on the accounts at the garage, they needed doing so at least I got that out of the way. This was going far too slow for my liking; I looked ahead as one of the tanned air hostesses had been trying to catch my eye the entire flight. She was practically faceless to me. She could have been pretty or a face like a slapped backside; it just didn't matter to me. This was also the first time Seth had flown so he was gripping his seat a little. I snorted, I found that funny, better than him choking on a nut; he was going on his own white knuckle ride. I felt the wheels hit the ground, a little rough and I peered over to Seth who had his eyes squeezed shut and I had to stifle a laugh.

As soon as I was able, I grabbed my messenger bag, which looked a bit poofy to me but Alice insisted it looked cool, my bottle of water and was out of the plane as soon as they opened the door. I knew Seth was on my tail, so to speak.

And wow it was hot! The hot air hit me as I descended the stairs, Seth on my heels. At the bottom there were two girls in grass skirts ready to place a ring of flowers over my head. I figured I would let them and I could take them home for Ness. Seth was smiling at them as they put the flowers around his neck. We walked as fast as we could, reaching customs and this is where it got tedious. I was in a queue of people as we had to show the guys in uniforms our passports. The one that looked like he was sucking a lemon looked at my passport for what felt like a life time. He looked at the picture, then at me, then at the picture as Seth was checked out and stood waiting for me. I towered over him and he could tell I was getting impatient as I folded my arms. He smirked as he handed it slowly back to me and I stormed off to join Seth to pick up our luggage.

Now, I was happy to throw anything into my small suitcase, but no, Ness wasn't having any of that! She rearranged everything, even getting a bathing suit that Alice bought me ages ago: like I was needing that! I picked up my suitcase, following Seth who started to walk towards the exit. He stared at the duty free as he passed but I wasn't interested. I stalked towards the exit. My eyes scanned the area; cars and taxis lining the road with men and women holding signs out for the people they were going to be driving. I spotted a man holding a sign saying: BLACK/CLEARWATER, I nudged Seth and pointed at him. The man was wearing a light blue Hawaiian shirt teamed with cargo shorts and flip flops. I could tell by his race that he was native to this area. The man smiled nervously as he saw me coming. "Uh, hi," he started.

"Hey. My name is Jacob Black, this is Seth Clearwater. You're the driver," it was more of a statement than a question. The man nodded as he took my suitcase from me and deposited into the trunk of the car, he followed this with Seth's.

He was stronger that he looked as he lifted them in with ease. "My name is Bane," I heard Seth snort. Bane raised an eyebrow. "You think my name is funny?" he smiled, he wasn't being sarky. Seth laughed out loud this time. "It means long awaited child. Mom had me late on in life."

"Sorry, it's cos it rhymed."

"I know," he rolled his eyes. "Everyone has a good chuckle when I introduce myself. Where would you like me to take you? You have me for your stay."

"Excuse me?" I snapped my head up.

"When…." Bane took a piece of paper out of his pocket, his eyes raking it until he found what he was looking for. "Miss Cullen hired the car; she wanted a driver for the whole stay. When I saw the amount I was being paid, I figure you can have me whenever you need me!" he laughed. He passed Seth and me a piece of paper. I looked down to see it was his mobile number. "Any time."

"Alice," I shook my head. "Could you take us to the Kahala Hotel please?"

"My god! You must have some serious dough to get a room there!" I shot him a sharp look. "Hey! I didn't mean offense dude, just don't go advertising it!"

Seth clapped a hand on his shoulder, making him propel forward slightly. "No worries, we can look after ourselves."

Bane looked us both up and down with his eyes. "I have no doubt," smirking as he opened car door, allowing us to slide into the back of the car. The car itself was a silver Mercedes with a tan interior and it was nice and cool. Bane slid into the driver's side, started the engine gliding out the airport. "So what brings you two out here? you on your honeymoon?"

Seth coughed and I could see Bane winking at me from the interior mirror. I snorted; I had to admit, it was funny. "No, no, no!" Seth shook his head. "We are here to bring someone home."

"Oh, ok. We have a 'no question' policy," Bane nodded. "Besides, you both look like decent guys."

I looked at Seth who nodded. "I am here for my sister. She married some Samoan who is an exec at some computer firm, I only met him a couple of times, bit of a schmuk. The way Rachel sounded it was as if he didn't have alot of money although he got a promotion a whilt back. His name is Kiliona Vailalo."

"Vail?" Bane pulled a face, the car twitching slightly as he reacted to the name. "Are you sure?"

"Vail?"

"That's what he likes to go by."

"Then yes," Seth leaned forward in his seat. "What's up?"

"Well, he is a ruthless business man. Rich as hell. I am not entirely sure that he is legit either. I heard he bribes cops, city officials," Bane swerved over to the side of the road, ignoring the honks of horns from passersby as he came to a stop. Bane turned around in his seat. "You got the right guy?"

I showed him the address on my itinerary that Alice had made up. "This is where my sis stays."

"She has long dark hair, looks like a native Indian."

"Hey!" Seth objected.

"Actually," Bane narrowed his eyes. "A little like you," he pointed at me, he took the paper from my hand. "That's the address of his estate."

"Estate?" I queried.

"Like I said. Rich."

"And Becky said she couldn't afford the plane ticket," I muttered slumping back in my seat. "Do you see her often?"

"I drive for some of the head honchos from that firm," I looked him up and down. "I wear a suit!" Bane rolled his eyes.

"And why are you not wearing a suit today?" Seth smirked.

"Because it wasn't requested."

"You can request that?"

"Oh yes. It's part of the questions you are asked."

"I wouldn't have minded you wearing nice little chauffeur hat," Seth added.

"Never mind about that. Have you ever seen her?" I pulled out an old picture of Rebecca and showed him.

"Oh that's her alright. But a bit more, glossy?" He took the picture from me. "I haven't seen her in months though. And the last time I saw her she didn't look great."

I frowned. "Have you ever driven him?"

"Yes, a few times, in a different car of course. And some of the other bigwigs. I know the address but it's heavily guarded."

"Why would it be heavily guarded?" I asked. "If this guy just deals with computers."

Bane shrugged. "I dunno dude. Like I said, he has people in his pockets. Dealing with more than just computers. I heard he is into dealing arms."

"Arms?" Seth shrugged.

"Guns, heavy machinery. Black market stuff." I put my head in my hands and breathed deeply. "How did your sister meet him?"

I spoke from through my hands. "She met him in a bar in Seattle. She never liked the way of the res."

"Res?" Bane looked confused.

"We are from the Quileute Reservation, La Push which is near Forks," Seth explained.

"No idea where that is, it is like a tribe?" I could hear the wince in his voice as if he was sincerely trying not to be unintentionally racist.

"Yeah, you could say that. Forks is a few miles from Seattle. We are on the coast line," Seth continued.

"Mmm," Bane pondered. "So you have no idea what this guy is like?"

I shook my head, my hands now rubbing my temples. "Becky brought him back once, he didn't say much and then next time I saw them was when they got married. They got married in Seattle, in City Hall. After that she never visited."

"And you never found that strange?" Bane asked. I shot him a look and he put his hands in the air. "Hey man, not judging."

"I never questioned it. Becky always said how much she wanted to get out of the reservation, how she hated being there. Dad never stopped her because that was what she wanted."

"So what has made you question it now?"

I looked up. "My fiancé. She pointed out that no matter what that she should have been there for her sister, her twin sister. Ness pointed out a few facts which is why we are here."

"Ok then. I'll take you to the Vailalo Estate, we can do the hotel later," Bane turned to face the front and took off, joining the traffic.

We found ourselves winding up roads, the traffic becoming less, the scenery becoming greener, housing becoming sparse. We would pass the odd ornate double gates with looping driveways. I could still see the ocean, which looked appealing and I realised no matter where I turned, I would see the ocean melt into the sky. I felt the car slowing down as we came to the end of the road. I looked around and noticed that this part of the island was much denser, in sense that it was covered in trees and to the left of the road, it looked as if someone took a knife to a hill side and cut; the side being over fifteen feet tall with grass and trees growing on it. Once the car ground to a halt, I got out and I could see how high we were. I could clearly see the airport we had come from, high buildings in the city itself, the harbor and adjoining islands to Honolulu; it was nice to look at. I turned to face the two guards that were protecting the large wrought iron double gates. The gate itself was intricate in design which each tip at the top met with a point. There was a booth at the side; in front of the gate, I presumed for the guards. I checked out the oncoming guard; he was wearing body armor, a helmet and was dressed in black. Given how hot it was, he seemed quite comfortable.

And he was armed.

"It seems that you have wondered off the beaten track. You should have taken the right at the bottom of the road," the guard cautioned. He was holding a large automatic gun, with ammo clipped to his belt, another bulky rectangular object, radio to his chest. His partner was in the booth and I could hear him radio to someone, presumably to the house. The house I couldn't yet see due to the dense thicket of trees and the hill verge to my left. I could feel the threat looming, my senses on alert. "I suggest you tourists get back into the car and turn around."

I stalked forward; I could hear Seth get out the car. I towered over the guard and I folded my arms. "I am not lost. I am here to visit my sister. Rebecca Black. Well, Rebecca Vailalo."

"Mrs Vailalo?" the guard narrowed his eyes. He inclined his head to his partner who radioed up the main house.

"My name is Jacob Black. I wish to see my sister."

I could hear them enquiring through the earpiece the guard was wearing. I could hear the response before the guard could issue me with his. "Mrs Vailalo does not wish to see you today. She has expressed that you don't come back."

"But that wasn't her that replied on the radio," I raised an eyebrow.

The guard shifted his stance. "There is no way-"

"I have exceptional hearing. Why does she not want to see me?" I demanded.

"We do not need to give a reason. Now please leave."

"No." I stepped forward. "I believe there is something wrong and I want to see my sister." I could feel my hackles raising, getting more and more pissed. "Now let me in," I growled.

The other guard raced out of the booth, gun in hand. "You heard my comrade, get out of here!" he shouted.

I moved quickly towards the gate, pushed it with my hand, testing the waters a little. It creaked as it moved forward, I felt a hand on my shoulder making me let go of the gate allowing it to snap back. "I told you _Sir_," guard number one started. "Leave!"

I smirked at them as I pushed the gate with half of my strength; it groaned then it gave way as it lurched forward.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" I heard the sound of a gun getting ready to shoot. Then I heard the second gun being ready to load

"Jacob!" Seth warned.

I turned around to find both guards standing, aiming their guns at me. "Oh yeah, you are really going to shoot me? I am going to see my sister."

Before I could turn back round, guard number one shot at the ground, missing my feet by inches, I could feel the air around the spot ripple and I automatically took a step back. I could feel the anger bubbling in me, the wolf fighting to get out, to rip this bastard apart-

* * *

"They shot at you?" Ness squeaked, interrupting my story. I nodded and if she could go any paler, she would have. Her hands went to her stomach subconsciously.

* * *

"JAKE!" Seth ran forward and at some point Bane had got out of the car and had ran in front of him. Seth pushed him aside as if he was swatting a fly but the second guard ran over to him and pointed his automatic weapon at Seth's chest. There was no way of knowing if we would survive bullets to the head or chest, not something I ever wanted to find out.

"We will call the police to take you away, Sir," Guard number one threatened as he walked over to me, placed the barrel of the gun under my chin making my head snap up with the motion. "We may not shoot to kill but we will certainly shoot," he then pointed the gun to my knees. "Your sister obviously does not want to see you so I suggest you leave." The guard was looking around me, I swear he could see the tremors of heat rise from my body as I had to fight to stop myself from phasing.

"Come on guys," Bane got up from the ground. "Let's do what the nice men with the large guns say," he walked carefully to his car and got in.

"Jake," Seth stared at the gun pointing at him. "Come on."

I closed my eyes, stopping the quivering as I forced the phasing to stop. I slowly moved to the right and walked towards the car, narrowing my eyes as I passed the second guard. "We will shoot if you come back," the second guard threatened.

I looked up at the cameras that were placed on either side of the gate and I stared….yeah get a good look at this face. Seth had already moved and was in the car, me sliding in next to him. Bane did a tight three point turn and I watched as one of the guards moved the gates back, the other training his gun on the car. Bane took a deep breath. "Wow, that was intense."

I let out a low growl. "What the fuck was that about?" I asked more to myself.

"I don't know Chief; all I know is that Rebecca really didn't want to see you."

I gave Seth a sharp look. "Thanks. Something isn't right…."

"Ya think?" Seth rolled his eyes.

Bane sped down the hill, meeting more houses as we descended. "Have you and your sister had a falling out?"

I looked into his eyes through the interior mirror, he was being sincere. "No. She and my sis had an argument about her not coming to the wedding then Dad got onto her. Sometimes we can go for months without contact but she is usually ok on the phone but not the last time," I stared out onto the scenery. "I have to go back."

"Are you mad!" Bane shouted. "They will shoot you!"

I sat back in the chair, contemplating. "Bane, can you just take us to the hotel. We will call you when we need you," I said quietly.

Bane stared at me through the mirror. "Ok. Please don't think of going back there," he pleaded. "I don't want my clients getting shot," he smiled nervously. "It's bad for business."

"Thanks for your concern man," Seth patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry for pushing you back there but we will come up with something."

Bane nodded, losing the smile. "I have my wife and children to think about, she would kill me if I got shot, providing getting shot didn't kill me, then my mother in law would have more ammo to try and get at me," he smiled weakly.

We reached the hotel, Bane taking out our suitcases and handing them to the bell boy. I wasn't really paying attention and grateful to Seth who handled getting us booked into our room. We stepped out of the elevator, the bell boy moving quickly in front of us in his bright red uniform. He slid the key into the door, handed it to Seth who tipped him and he left just as quickly. I strode into the room and whistled.

The room was the top floor of this hotel, the living room was three time the size of mine, with a bar, widescreen tv the size of the wall and plush white sofas, the wall facing the outside view was not a wall but panes of glass with two huge double doors that led to a large balcony. It was open plan as there was a dining table set for eight people. I wondered into the bathroom; the bathtub the size of my actual bathroom. There were three bedrooms as I wondered around, each room with king size beds, tvs, ornate tables and glass sliding doors to look out onto the blue green ocean. I couldn't take much more in as I sat down onto the bed, sliding my phone out of my pocket. I scrolled down to Becky's mobile number and listened as it connected. It rang out for the sixth time and I was about to give up when it connected. "Becky?" I whispered.

"_Jakey?"_ she was rasping, like she had no voice.

"Becky? Are you ok?"

"_No, you have made him very mad," _she whimpered.

"I don't care. Are you alright?" I stood up, and started to pace the room.

"_Why are you here? It's not safe."_

"Ha! He is the one that should be concerned for his safety. We are here for you. There is something wrong if you can miss your twin's wedding. You know, the sister you shared a womb with for nine months, the sister that you are inseparable from?" my vioce dripping with sarcasm.

Silence, I could hear Becky chewing her lip. _"I can't leave here. He won't let me."_

"Why not Becky?"

"_Because he likes to be in control,"_ Becky faulted_. "Oh god!"_ she whispered. _"He's coming." _

I could hear a door creak _"What are you doing on that phone 'ilio whine?"_ slap! I heard skin on skin contact, the phone dropping to the floor, a loud bang then the phone went dead.

I dropped the phone onto the bed and burst through the door into the living room. "Seth!"

I searched around for him, he ran through from his bed room with only a towel wrapped around him. "What's up Chief?"

"Rebecca," I stared at the phone that was left abandoned on the bed. "I called her, she sounded scared Seth, he knew, I think he hit her."

Seth was by my side in a blink. "Do you want to go back? We could phase-"

"No!" remembering my promise to Ness; although a promise I may have to break. "No phasing, not for me anyway," confusion passing though Seth's face for a moment before returning to normal. "You could though," I begged him.

"Anything Jake," Seth folded his arms across his chest.

"We need a plan."

* * *

AN - Hey folks! first chapter. please review!


	2. The Nessie Chronicles Part ll: Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

**Distractions**

**Jacob's POV**

"We need a plan."

Seth and I sat down at the massive dining room table after he buzzed the concierge for a map of Hawaii and in particular, the area we were in. After about five minutes we were able to locate that scum's house and where we were in proximity to that damn house. It took us an hour to get a plan worked out, and a couple of phone calls to Bane.

"So, we go in stealth style," Seth flicked the ring pull on his can and took a long gulp. "You think it will work?"

"We have to go tonight, we are due to fly back out Wednesday," knowing I wasn't answering his question. "I would like to be on that plane with Becky. And this depends on her."

"Agreed. But you won't phase?" Seth asked nonchalantly as he took another gulp."

"Look, Seth," I took a breath and sat back in my seat. "I can't tell you something, something that is between me and someone else and by phasing you are all going to know that."

"I know Keith and Lottie are engaged."

"It's not that," I grabbed at my hair. "Look, I can't say anymore. Please don't ask."

"But if you don't phase, and something happens…"

"I'll phase if it's absolutely necessary. I am stronger and faster than most humans. It's you I'm slightly worried about."

Seth snorted. "No worries about me Chief. There is no way they will be able to catch me."

"Don't get too cocky, you saw their weapons."

"I'll be fine," Seth ended the matter. "Let's get your sis out of there. We know the calls, we know the plan.

There was a knock at the door, Seth was up and answered it before the second knock was sounded. "Hello," Bane walked through, looking a little nervous carrying a briefcase and a large backpack. He had changed from his casual style to black jeans, shirt and boots. "I have what you asked for."

"How good is it?"

Bane walked over to the dining table and slammed the silver briefcase he was carrying onto it. The briefcase was opened with a click and he showed us the contents. "This is enough to knock out a grown man, it will do your sister," he lifted up a hypodermic needle. "It's called midazolam, a strong sedative and she will have no memory of anything that happens once it's in her system. Normally, in hospitals it is used for sedation, doesn't knock someone out completely but I've checked with my doctor friend and he said that this would be enough."

He placed it back into the cut out portion of the briefcase, he then pulled out two weapons that looked like guns. "I said no weapons," I crossed my arms.

"They're not. But you need something, and you need something instantly. These are tranquiliser guns. There are twenty rounds in each and spare ammo each. I got two belts so that they can be attached. I also got you both radios with in the ear earpieces so you can both keep in contact. This is all top of the range kit and they will allow you to keep in touch. And a disposable camera."

Seth looked at the gun. I was looking at the needle. "There is a black SUV down in a car park two blocks away. I drove wearing gloves but wiped everything down so that my prints are not on there. I have some more stuff for you," he laid the keys down next to the briefcase and took the back pack off. "I have clothes for you here, all black and gloves for you two. You need to make sure you have no prints on anything. These are pretty durable," he threw us the gloves and clothes. "Look. There is something I need to tell you both," he looked down at the equipment, taking out a cloth, wiping down the briefcase. "5-0 know about this-"

"WHAT?!" I shouted. I almost launched myself across the table.

"Whoa! It's not what you think!" Bane had his hands in the air.

Seth grabbed him around the neck. "Then what is it?"

Bane grabbed at Seth's hands. "Please! It's not what you think! I'm the co…." Bane was going red in the face, his lips tinged with blue.

"SETH! Let him go!" I commanded. Seth automatically let go, dropping Bane to the floor, Bane reaching to his throat as he gulped for fresh air.

I put the gloves on and had a look through the backpack as Bane got himself back to normal. I was just thankful that Seth never accidently snapped his neck. Bane got to his feet, looking at me with caution. I placed the clothes onto the table and folded my arms. "I'm the computer guy; I work with 5-0, the tech guy. I'm not a cop but I know a lot of things, and can get a lot of things. I went back to work after I was with you guys to get something and I overheard the boss talking about Vail, how they were looking to bust him in trafficking of arms but they had no concrete evidence to storm his estate. Their leads have come to a dead end."

"So what are you saying?" Seth sat down on his chair.

"I am saying, if someone was to go in, maybe admit that they broke in, and they saw firearms, not just one or two, but boxes of them, then charges of breaking and entering would be waivered for this information. Or some other charge. They would find a way around it to get him."

"But," I sat forward. "That would mean testifying. Means coming back, risking my family and friends lives."

"No, the police here have their own rules; they would be going on a tip. They would be acting on info they may have received anonymously but one person has to be inside to prove that it wasn't them that sent or gave out that information.

"So police would have to arrest one of us. That isn't going to look good on our records," I said.

"It would be waivered in co-operation. But the arrest would need to be realistic," Bane shuffled his feet."

"You mean whoever gets caught will have to go down with a fight?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Bane nodded.

"And you have their guarantees?" Seth sat forward.

"Yes. I have Lieutenant Commander Lonsdale on speed dial," Bane took his phone out his pocket.

I took the phone from him.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later._

"Ok, plan is set," I placed Bane's phone back in his hand. "Seth. I will take the hit, just get Becky back here."

"Chief, I can cope with taking the hit," Seth protested. "I think it would be kinda fun."

"No, there is no way I am letting you spend a night in jail. Gemma would kill me. Just get Becky here. Do not let her leave. I will meet you at the airport if I have to, just bring everything."

"Done. Let's go then."

Bane took the equipment, Seth and I had already changed, wearing ninja style clothes. Bane supplied us with blueprints of the mansion that his department got a hold of. We took the elevator that led to the main entrance. We left the hotel and I could immediately see eyes on me; I looked over to a white sedan with a plain clothed man and woman staring right back at me. I couldn't have given a fuck at this point, I just wanted my sister out of there.

We walked the two blocks and I spotted the black SUV. Bane pressed the button on the key, the car clicked and we got in. We drove in silence through the now familiar streets until the houses became fewer and the greenery increased. The only way I was aware of the time as the moon was now shining in the sky, shimmering its mirror image over the now black water that was out in the distance as we got higher and higher on the island. I felt the car coming to a stop. Bane turned around in his seat "Ok guys. This is where my involvement ends for now. You are sure about this?" We both nodded. Our gloves were on, the syringe was safely stored in a long pocket in my black shirt, my black jeans had a black belt attached with the tranquiliser gun and radio with Seth was my mirror image. "Are you sure about the earpiece?"

I nodded again as I put my ear piece in, getting out of the car. Seth and I had taken to attaching a pair of cut offs to our legs so under our jeans were a tied pair in case we did phase; making sure we had something to get changed back into. I leaned my arm against the driver's side door. "Thanks Bane," I said in a low voice. "Get yourself out of here; just make sure I am busted out of the joint tomorrow."

"No problem, oh! Here," he handed me a plastic ID card. "Your new name and address."

I took it from him and looked down. "John Grierson?"

"Yup, and a new address, I thought New York would suffice. It's a whole new ID I created for you, courtesy of 5-0. When this name and social security number goes into the system then it should flag up to our department. The officers that might come here later may not be the ones that know about tonight, but more than likely it will be Lonsdale."

"Ok. Thanks dude." Seth joined me round the drivers side. "lets do this."

* * *

**Seth'S POV**

The car faded into the darkness, Bane leaving for safety, I was pumped. Ready for action. I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins. I was going to be the distraction. "Ok Seth. You know what to do." Jake nodded and I saluted him. He rolled his eyes. He had been really quiet since talking to his sis on the phone. I got that, I was glad the Leah was off doing her own thing. She was such a pain in the ass. Not so much now though. I was happy for her cos she was happy, that's what mattered.

I turned to see Jake bend his knees as he launched himself onto the ten foot wall, use his momentum to jump further into the trees and grassy hills that were behind the wall and disappeared from sight. I was up next. There was a good half a mile before the house would show itself and I knew that to the right of the drive way were more trees and a sudden drop and to the left and leading up to the house was a well-manicured, hilly lawn with lots of bushes and single trees; plenty of cover.

I jogged a further five hundred yards until I reached the spot where we were earlier on that day. Got to give the men their due: I was spotted instantly. "Hey you! You should not be here, turn around now!" A guard came out of the booth, his weapon trained on me.

His comrade followed him and radioed up the house. "Tom, we have a possible threat."

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully. "You might remember me from earlier? I would like to speak to Rebecca."

"And like you and your friend were told. She doesn't want to speak to you so we are telling you to leave."

"Well, my friend isn't here; just me and I have to come to speak to the boss!"

I took a few steps back. "I will shoot you!" the guard warned as I heard him take the safety off.

"I would like to see you try!" I taunted. I ran at full pelt towards them, hearing the gun go off, a bullet whizzing past me, and of course missing me by a mile. Idiot! Can't even shoot right. I was nearing the gate, I could hear guard two call someone for assistance, whilst guard one continued to shoot at me. I took a small jump, landing my feet directly onto guard one's chest, propelling me up, up an over as I summersaulted over the gate, missing the spikes and landing on both feet with a soft thump.

I so could have made the men's Olympic team.

"Hey! We will shoot to kill!" Guard two shouted as he ran through the booth to get to where I was standing, as guard one got up and staggered, reaching for his weapon which he dropped when I used him as a springboard.

"Well guys. Come and get me," I shot them the birdie with both hands, taking off into the darkness.

I could hear footsteps following me, along with another radio for back up.

Fantastic!

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I bent my knees, leaping up onto the grey stone wall, using the momentum to leap higher up once my feet met the wall and I launched myself into the trees. I heard Seth taunting the guards and I ran full pelt into the undergrowth, passing trees, bushes and grass until it started to thin out. Gunshots rang out but I knew Seth could handle his own; I had every faith in the boy.

No, man. Sometimes it's hard to forget he was only fifteen when he joined the pack, he became a man then.

Back on track; the house came into view, I saw eight figures in black, toting guns running towards an area to the right of the house, all going in the same direction. If they had any sense they would have split. Although it was hard to know if there were any left in the house. Time to get the sniffer on….

I ran forward, crouched now, going from bush to bush. I looked up, third window on the second floor with a light on. The curtains were drawn, a small slight shadow behind them; Rebecca.

I clocked the security cameras by the door and the garage, I wasn't taking in the rest of the details of the house apart from that it was surrounded by a gravel drive. There were ledges on edge window leading up to that floor and there was ivy and vines creeping along, something to grab if I needed it. I should clear that drop with one jump. Easy.

Just needed that sister of mine.

My ears prickled to more gunshots then screams of a few men. Those screams weren't Seth so I wasn't concerned. Although I had a feeling that Seth may have been the root cause of said screams. I crept closer to the house, avoiding the cameras and picking up a couple of stones as I went. I stopped behind a short thick tree and focused on the camera above the garage. I fingered one of the stones in my hand, transferring the others into my left hand. I tossed it in my hand a couple of times when I launched it at the camera, busting the little bastard into bits. Hopefully this camera wouldn't be missed any time soon. There was a howl of triumph and another scream.

I looked up, taking a few steps back, running full speed, lifting my right foot, connecting with the wall, using the force to propel myself up onto the ledge on a first floor window, gripping it with my hands, lifting myself up onto the thin ledge then doing the same again, my feet reaching where my hands had just left the ledge and my now outstretched hands reaching the window ledge on the second floor….all this done within seconds and in one fluid movement.

After my feet almost met my hands for a second time, I steadied myself on the ledge which was only half a foot of concrete which looked small with my monster feet. I peered out into the forest and I could see a sandy coloured blur move around with his assailants following him. I could see Seth's large tongue flap out in all directions; he was getting a kick out of this. I just hoped he stayed safe and winced slightly as more gunshots were fired out.

I turned tentatively on the spot and scoped out the window; it was a window where they opened like doors. Okay, how to open this without breaking the damn thing. mmm…

I felt down the middle with one finger, and like these types of windows, they were big but also meant there was movement in them. I figured I could slip my fingers through the crack and pry the window open but first, I listened. I heard someone's heart beating fast, and another which was further away. And more that were down a flight of stairs.

I lifted my hand and my fingers found the weakest part in these windows and with one pull, the window flew open, I quickly slid in, the curtain separating as I forced my way through. And there was my sister, sitting on the floor in the corner of this ornate room, her knees to her chest, her hair covering her face like a raggedy curtain. "Rebecca?" I whispered.

Her head shot up like a rabbit in headlights, like a deer about to be shot; her right eye swollen shut and all different shades of purple. Her bust lip had fresh blood oozing from it. Her hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed in days, and clumps missing and the cut uneven. Her bare arms that covered her knees were covered in cuts, welts, bruises and burns. Shocked was not the word.

"Jacob?" she croaked.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

BANG! The bullet hit the tree that wasn't far off from where I had been running. I stopped abruptly, skidding on the grass, making it rumple underneath my boots as I slid, turning round on the spot, guard two catching up, slightly out of breath, with guard one following him up, their guns aiming in all directions to each sound that went off. I silently moved from my spot and moulded myself to the other side of a thick tree. "Where do you suppose the bastard went Ano," Guard two whispered.

I heard their footsteps come closer, I slowed my breathing, in through my nose; I could smell fear and excitement. "Something has happened here Malu," I heard guard one say as I heard him shift his gun into his other hand.

"_Back up is on way…"_their radio both crackled with a new voice.

They had both stopped, catching their breath. "Good," Malu said through his breath. "Son of a bitch is fast. What does he think he is playing at? The boss will have him killed."

"I know, he took you down real good," Ano sniggered. "You should have seen him clear that fence."

"Dick used me as a springboard."

I rolled my eyes, I was tired of being insulted. I picked up a stick that was at my feet, threw it in the opposite direction. I heard both guns move into the direction, I stepped out and punched Malu in his right shoulder, he screamed as the bones shattered from the force, dropping his gun to the ground, following it with his knees as he fell to the side, holding onto his shoulder. Ano turned on the spot, seen his friend on the ground and aimed his gun at my head, I could hear his finger squeeze the trigger, I bent back, almost in two as the bullet left the barrel and I could see it pass over my head. I reared back to standing height then crouched low, launching myself at Ano, grabbing his gun, bending it in my hand as I tackled him to the ground, his screams echoed out into the darkness as various bones crunched underneath me. I knew he would survive, I didn't put full effort into it for it to be fatal.

I heard eight pairs of footsteps careening towards my directions. Malu was rolling about the ground as Ano reached for his radio. "He's here," he croaked. "Lower right quadrant of the gro-" I tapped him hard on the forehead, another scream and I howled in triumph; let them think that there was an animal in the woods and Ano slumped back into the ground. I could hear eight guns lock and load, two I could avoid, eight would prove more difficult.

I ran towards the edge of the estate where I stopped to appreciate the view: the mile drop view into very jagged rocks and more trees into the distance. I took my belt off including the radio, tranquiliser gun, lifted a large rock with one hand, gouging out the soil and placing them in there, putting the rock back carefully. I felt the heat engulf me before I even thought about it and clothes ripped and tear as I phased into my wolf.

The world around me changed; my eyesight was sharp and focused, seeing for miles, my earing was now supersensitive and my body was four times the size. I was ready to give some guys a scare. And this way was easier to doge bullets.

I ran towards the eight men, I decided surprise would be the best element. This would go down as legend, like bigfoot, the yeti.

I bounded towards them, they had flanked out slightly, five on the right, three on the left. Let's go for the five. I bounded out like a puppy on speed and found five pairs of eyes widen when the saw me, and I mean, how could they not? They all opened their mouths in shock, unsure what to do. "Holy fuck dude! What the fuck is that?" one of the guards.

I stopped for effect, watching them all carefully. They all stood in one long line and I panted like a dog. "Dude, it looks like a wolf. A really large wolf."

"What do we do with it?"

"No idea dude."

I reached forward, acting all innocent, and they all took a step back, I pretended I wasn't a threat. One guard put a hand out slowly, I flinched and he pulled it back but then tried again and slowly reached behind my ear, this guard was big, taller than me as a human and he even had to reach up. "Aw look guys…he's friendly."

"I'm not sure dude."

The guard 'petting' me stopped and stood back with his colleagues. I suddenly reach forward stuck out my tongue and in one fell swoop, licked their faces from right to left. A chorus of protests, groans and moans, I succeeded in annoying them. After they stopped moaning, another guard reached forward to pet me when I took a deep breath in through my mouth and omitted a mighty roar, teeth showing, spittle going everywhere; the guards jumped back in fright, guns back up to shooting level. I bayed to the moon as they stared at me and I could feel the vibration of fingers moving along the butt of a gun and onto the trigger. I jumped over the five guards, them all staring until their necks couldn't crane anymore and I took off, not at full pace, but enough for them to get a good sight of me as the chased after me; "Edson, you three get the other two that called on the radio, we are going to get this fucker can you imagine what the media would say seeing a wolf this size?" and enthusiastic guard barked out orders.

'fraid not pal! Not today. Not ever. No one is going to kill the Beta today!

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"Jacob?" Rebecca croaked.

I rushed over to her, faster than human. And she flinched as I got close. She flinched. I rested on one knee, hands out to touch her but an inch from her skin. She was wearing a silk ivory nightdress which I would imagine would have sat at her knee, it was bunched up at her thighs showing bruise on bruises, welts, cuts, unhealed cuts, blisters on her feet. "Who the hell did this Becky?" I motioned over her body.

She looked down, holding herself tighter. "Loni," her voice sounded hoarse.

"Who?"

"Kiliona, my husband."

I bit down on my lip to stop from roaring out in frustration, anger and sadness, fire was building up inside me, threatening to take control as I supressed the tremors and quivers; phasing here would not be a good idea. I took a deep breath in through my nose to calm myself down. "Why would he do this?" I said softly.

Rebecca looked up and at me properly. "Jakey, you got big," she stared wide eyed. "You look good."

"Don't change the subject," I kept my ear on the door, listening for potential threats. "Why did he do this to you? Has this been going on for long?"

She nodded. "Years. But in places where no one can see. But he was mad tonight Jakey, he was mad that you called and that I answered and that everything was my fault. He did some of this with a whip, the rest he used his hands, he gets more enjoyment out of it," she said tonelessly. "I learn to blend into the shadows."

I touched her face for the first time, she flinched then leaned in to my hand. "Oh Becky. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. Its mine."

"This is not your fault! This," I indicated up and down her body. "will never be your fault."

"He will kill me if you are here."

"Becky. I need you listen to me," she focused on my eyes. "I am going to get you out of here. But there is a few things I need to do first. I need to find something. Something that could put that bastard away. Do you understand what I am talking about?" Rebecca nodded slowly. "I need to find these items and I need to report their location to certain people." She nodded again. "Do you know where they would be?"

"He has these things in the garage."

I nodded once. "Ok Becky. We can do this one of two ways. I have a friend with me; he is playing cat and mouse. You can come with me quietly, but it will involve a lot of physical work, or I can sedate you and carry you."

"Sedate me?"

"It may be the best option; you have a lot of bruising and this way you wouldn't be feeling the pain."

"And what if I don't go?"

I pursed my lips. "I am not playing Becky. I am getting you out of here and home. You being here is not safe for you. What could be keeping you here?"

Becky thought for a moment. "Nothing."

"Ok. Go and get changed. Be quiet. Where is your passport?"

"Loni has it."

"Figures," I muttered. "Go, Don't worry about packing clothes, I will sort that out."

I helped her up and she held onto her side. She walked in pain to her closet and quickly put on a black t-shirt which looked tiny but on her looked huge. Jeans that were practically falling from her. She looked frail. I turned away to give her privacy but as she was turned away from me, I saw her back, red, open wounds that looked as if they were caused by being whipped. They were going to scar. She tied her hair into a knot at the base of her neck and put socks and trainers on. She turned back to me and her face looked skeletal. "Do you need anything else?" I asked carefully.

She thought for a moment. Then moved over to her bed, as if on autopilot she pulled a compartment out and reached for some jewellery, documents and a small stuff teddy. She went back to her closet and pulled down a small backpack and stuffed them inside. She picked up a black hoody, slipped it on over her head, wincing with every movement. She then looked at me expectantly. "I think I would like to be sedated. I am so sore."

I nodded and pulled the syringe from my hidden pocket. A roar sounded out from the forest and I knew I didn't have time. "Ok, Seth-"

"Seth? Little Seth? Surely you didn't bring him here?"

"Things have changed in the six years that you haven't been home. I would never do anything to hurt you, neither would Seth. There is a lot to explain but I can't right now," I huffed out a breath, I could hear footsteps coming up the first flight of stairs. "Do you trust me?"

She hesitated but then nodded again, lifted up her sleeve to show me her upper arm, turning her head away. "Do it quick, I don't like needles." I brought the needle to my lips, unsheathed it with my teeth, spat out the plastic covering into my pocket and plunged it into her thin upper arm and pushed down. The fluid was all the way in, I removed it, took the needle off, shattered the syringe in my gloved hand and put it in the bin, pushed the needle into the wall. She blinked her eyes a few times. "This stuff is fast," she slurred. "Thank…" and before Becky could collapse onto the floor, I caught her in my arms and hoisted her into a fireman's lift over my left shoulder, securing her legs with my left arm. She wasn't going anywhere. I ran over to the window and I couldn't see anyone out there. I listened hard; no one had followed me. I stepped out onto the ledge and moved Becky so that I was cradling her. I jumped from the second floor and landed with a thump to the ground. I ran over to some thick bushes and gently laid Becky onto the ground. I wandered over to the garage, listening as Seth was making the guards work for their money.

My ears prickled towards voices that were coming from inside the house, they were now on the first floor. I checked my surroundings again and there was no one around. I stalked to the garage, grabbed the handle and forced it up. Now I know the noise would attract someone so I had to be quick. I took out the disposable camera which Bane gave me to take a few snapshots. There were wooden crates stacked up on each other; a few were open with different types of guns sitting inside. There were thousands sitting on top of each other. I took a few more pictures around the garage, making sure to take one of significance. I took a couple more stepping out of the garage so the house came into view. I stopped and put it in my pocket. Seeing all those weapons; made me my breath hitch.

This was now becoming a little too easy and something was ringing out to me. Something didn't feel right. I found Becky, picked her up and started running towards the entry point. I listened out for heartbeats and found none.

Strange.

I stopped just above the wall and I waited. I waited for ten minutes. In those ten minutes I heard more gunshots, grunts, screams, a couple of painful howls that I winced at but I wasn't too concerned, a front door slamming, swearing and a roar of frustration. I knew we didn't have long as I was pretty sure that was Becky's husband realising that she was gone. Then everything went quiet and I could hear the water against the shore, which was a few miles away. Something was bounding towards me, I could hear the familiar soft pads beating then slowing down. "It's ok Seth," I breathed. "Becky is out."

Seth lumbered forward, blood tricking from his right flank, left front leg and along his belly, he was carrying something in his mouth which I realised was his belt with his tranq gun and radio. He dropped it on the ground then phased and slumped to the ground with it, he phased quickly. "Ow!" I dumped Becky on the floor a little less softer than before to see to Seth. "I'm alright man, just graze shots but they hurt like a bitch. They will heal soon," he grunted. I carefully looked him over and the cuts were healing in front of my eyes. I heard a moan behind me, but I knew Becky was still out for the count.

"Listen Seth," he took a deep breath. "You need to meet Bane at the rendezvous point with Becky. You need to take this, only hand it in when I am in jail," I pushed the camera into his hands. I took my shirt off, and untied the cut offs Seth had tied to his leg.

"Aw man," Seth groaned. "Do you have to?"

"You know I do to get those charges to stick and for him to not come after me. How can I hand in a camera when I am in jail and it wasn't on my person when I was arrested?" I changed the subject. "I also want to speak to the bastard who messed with Becky. Seth," I felt my resolve crumble. The thought of anyone doing that to my Nessie- well I didn't even want to think about that. But to my sister? My flesh and blood.

Seth placed his hand on my shoulder. "I know."

"I want to kill him," Seth started to interrupt me. "I know," I closed my eyes and covered my eyes with my hand. "But at least inflict some pain, but if that means putting him away. Then so be it." Seth stood up, took the shirt and his cut offs and put them on, he attached his belt and I handed him mine with all the equipment including the needle covering that would have my DNA on it. The only thing I had on was the white vest top I wore underneath the shirt and I still wore my black gloves. I patted Seth on the shoulder. "Look after my sis."

"I will," Seth ensured the camera was in his top pocket as he walked over to Becky, picked her up carefully, jogged off into the darkness.

I turned on the spot and ran towards the mansion which was now a buzz of activity. I stopped behind a thick tree and watched as the ten guards entered back towards the house. There were four being supported by other guards whilst two others inspected the garage, I could see the apprehension on their faces as they contacted their boss via the radio. Within minutes, a man in a white silk shirt, pale cream trousers stormed out of the house, his long, dark hair that seemed to trail down his back billowed behind him, he half ran half walked to the garage, took in the ripped up garage door, stepped inside then back out to scream at his guards. I could see him gesture towards the cameras and the second floor window. One tried to explain, the man who I presumed to be Kiliona Vailalo then back handed the guard, who stumbled back, falling onto the ground, screamed with rage and stormed back into the house. The other guard helped the smacked one up and reluctantly followed their boss with the other guards back into the house, the front door slamming behind them.

I ran towards the door, not caring if I was seen. That was the point and I couldn't wait. I was going to hand out some pain tonight. I listened to the voices. "You idiots!" Vail screeched. "Someone has seen the stash, they could be on their way to the pigs!"

"Sir, the man that was here before disappeared then the thing came out, there is no way he made it back the house."

"I couldn't give a fuck! My wife has also gone! Have any of you seen her?"

His question was met with silence. I could hear a guard take a deep breath in. "How?"

"Through the window, I had locked her door but there was no way she was getting down out through the window," he snarled. "I'll get her back and I will make her pay." My blood boiled. "She will obey me even if it kills her."

"Sir," a guard spoke quietly. "We need to get some of these guys to hospital."

"Deal with it," he dismissed. "You, I want the other guards back on duty and I want that bitch back here now." I heard movement as someone left to go into another room. I could hear someone pacing the room. "Yes. I want you to go and find her. I need her back….no….someone has seen the goods…..so you know if anyone on the force have had any intel?...the night is still young…..I have nowhere to put them…I want him to come and collect now…..no?...you do realise that I will kill him if he doesn't live up to his end of the bargain…..then I will go after his family…..get it done!" I presumed he was talking on the phone. I had enough of waiting.

I took a step back and kicked down the door – the door flew off its hinges and landed ten feet down the corridor. There was a flurry of commotion as people got to their feet and I rushed into the huge cream living room and dived over the large steel table, flipping it over as bullets rained over and at me. I felt them ping against the table, thankful that it wasn't wood. I grabbed the table by one of the legs, using it as a shield as I jumped over to the first two guards, literally jumping on them to stop the bullets from firing. I did the same with the other two that were on the other side; no more gunshots sounded out. I saw Vail trying to run for the exit and I roared in rage, launching myself towards the door, blocking his exit. He stared at me wide eyed, wondering who I was but also having the look of where he recognized me from. His hair was wild as he turned and ran towards the other end of the room. The other guards were all unconscious from the injuries that Seth made, but I could sense that they were all still alive, but they were going to need medical attention. I roared and used my full strength to tear the metal table in two, the sound of screeching and twisting metal made Vail stop at the other exit as he turned in horror to watch me in action and I threw one twisted part at Vail, he ducked as the shard impaled itself into the wall. Vail's hair was splayed out in front of him and when he looked up through the curtain of hair he actually looked scared.

Good.

He flinched as if he was going to move and I threw the other piece which scraped across the wooden dining table, smashing through the large window. "You will stay where you are," I threatened. I stepped over the bodies of the broken men, the knocked out men where I saw one wake. I took his gun from him as he reared back in fright. "I am not here to hurt you. You need to get help for your friends. You have family?" he nodded. "Then get help."

"Don't!" Vail shouted.

"Shut the fuck up." I said calmly. I stepped through the men, removing their weapons and destroying each one with my bare strength. It was like flicking at flies. The guard that was still conscious had gotten up to leave. I walked over to Vail, put my hand around his neck and brought him to his feet. "Do you know who I am?" he tried to nod and could only nod once. "Yeah, I got big," Vail was going red in the face. "Rebecca will no longer be your wife. She will no longer be living here. She will no longer take your abuse; the physical or the mental," I moved a straight back chair that was on the now scratched to bits wooden dining table and dumped the scum on it. I was keeping as calm as I could as I moved another chair to sit right across from him. I observed him as he searched around the room for possible exit points; he was definitely my rabbit in headlights. I leaned forward, using my elbows to lean on my knees, my hands clasped in front of me, because if I didn't keep a hold of them I would have done very bad things to him. "Why?" I said through gritted teeth.

Vail rubbed at his throat; his eyes trained on me as he chuckled. "Why not? She is my wife," he sat back.

"Was, I have friends in high places to sort the sham that you call a marriage."

He chuckled again but it caught in his throat, making him cough. He composed himself and tried to smooth his hair back. "She is mine to do with what I want. Sex when I want, beat when I want."

I let the words roll in my head. "You raped her?"

"It is not rape when it is her marital duty." I took a deep breath, feeling the heat rise in me, the quivering all over my body threatened to overcome me. Vail looked at me strangely; picking up in the shift of atmosphere. "Like I said….she _is_ my wife."

"Rape is when the partner says no. Whether or not you two were married. Believe me when I say that you two will no longer be married, I will see to it."

"And who are you little boy?! I know who you are now. You're her little brother. You were a scrawny little thing last time I saw you."

The corner of my lip twitched. "Bet you got a shock when you saw me."

"I sure did Jacob. There is nothing you can do to me. I have a lot of pulling power on this island. You will not make it off here alive. There are a few insiders of mine in the force and all I need to do is send them one quick call."

"We shall see."

"The police are on their way you know."

"I know."

"Then why are you still here? I know someone has seen what I really do. Would that be you, little Jacob?"

"Maybe, maybe not," I smirked. I was getting to him. "And what is your next move?"

"Nothing. I have people in my pay, I am untouchable," he laughed with arrogance.

"If you think so. You are bound to know it was me that broke into your garage. I could testify," I smiled, bearing all of my teeth.

"You could little Jacob," he was taunting me. "But you testify, I will go after you, your sisters, her twin…I would do great things to her, mmmm," I breathed deeply, trying not to let him get to me "And your cripple for a father…..I will break all of his bones, rip out his tongue, gouge out his eyes, break his nose and then I will kill him. Then I will go after those little inbreeds in that place you call a town," he sat back looking triumphant.

"You could come after us," I said slowly. "But I can't promise you that you will come back here in one piece." I was trying to think as he started to speak again. Seth has the camera. There was a likely possibility that I was going to get arrested tonight. If I was incarcerated, and I was given a guarantee that I would not be put in prison no matter what, then I had an alibi and if he had people that were in his pay in the police department, they would be telling him this information; that I never uttered a word.

I took a deep breath as he started up again. "I will kill you. You may have seen what was in that garage but there is no way the police can come up here without a statement from you and if you do that everyone you know will die. So if I were you I would go now, but I will be coming for my wife, that I can guarantee you."

I got up, kicked the chair from underneath me, grabbed Vail before he could react around the neck, put my left arm around his neck, my hand touching his shoulder, he kicked and punched at me but to no effect. I walked as if there was no one at my side, dragging Vail with me as I left the house. I could hear sirens in the distance. The far distance. I carried on as he tried to bite and scratch me. I could hear him wince when he tried to bite me again, unable to break my skin. I was now on the lawn which was pristine when we arrive but no longer as the bushes had been ripped from their roots, trees bent out of shape due the distraction that Seth caused. Vail tried to catch his feet up with my pace but to no avail so he held onto my strong arm with his hands. "What are you going to do with me?" he huffed. I stopped and let him go, he tried to run, I grabbed him by his hair, turned him round and punched him in the gut. "Oooof." I didn't do it full force; he would have died.

"That was for my sister. You will never see her again." Vail slowly stood up and made to talk but he saw the look in my eyes and shut his mouth. "You say one more word, I am going to rip your testicles out and shove them down your throat," I growled. I grabbed him again and continued to drag him to the gates. By then the sirens were in audible human distance and I could see blue and red flashing lights. We made our way to the gates which were still locked. I grabbed one side with my free hand and pulled it back, the gate twisting under my grip. I looked down to see Vail; his eyes were wide with shock. "Yeah. That's not all I can do." I dumped him on the ground, pinning him down with my right foot. I found a rock, picked it up and balled my black rubber gloves around it and threw it like a missle. It went far enough to go into the ocean. I grabbed Vail again, smiling showing him my teeth. He blanched.

The police cars and ambulances came teaming around the corner, one teetering on the edge of the cliff before it righted itself. The screeched to a halt in front of me, the police cars in front of the five ambulances that appeared. I couldn't count the police cars as there were so many. The cops got out, kept the doors open, used them as shields and trained all their weapons on me. I knew this was coming. One in plain clothes had a megaphone and raised it to his mouth. "Let Mr Vailalo go. You are in enough trouble as it is. Breaking and entering, abduction, grievous bodily harm and now taking a hostage."

I looked down at the ground to hide my smile. I recognised the voice. "Not a chance," I squeezed Vail's neck hard.

"Why don't you let him go and come to the station, a woman has been reported missing and we need more information. We believe there are a number of people hurt inside the building. We need to get to those people."

"He's crazy!" Vail shouted. "He took out my guards, my wife and broke into my home!" I moved my arm from around his neck and replaced it with my large hand and I slowly walked over to the edge of the road, making sure he was in front of me just in case the weapons were guns. "No! No! You can't do this. I promise not to come after you! I PROMISE!" Vail screamed like a woman as I pushed him over the edge, keeping a hold of his shirt so he was half over. "PLEASE!" he begged.

I laughed as I heard a flurry of commotion behind me. "THIS IS YOUR FIRST WARNING. YOU HAVE BEEN RED DOTTED!" I turned to look down at my right arm, sure there was a red dot. "WE WILL DEPLOY THIS TASER!" the cop warned.

"Deploy it," I shrugged as I pushed Vail a little further. I chuckled as I saw the white's of Vail's eyes. I started at him. "This is for Becky too…." I jerked my arms so that he felt as if he was going to fall; he was now dangling over the edge, the only thing stopping him from going over was my hand around his neck. A silent screamed came from his mouth as he opened his eyes and realised I still had him in my control. I looked down as his trousers became wet, he realised what had happened. I brought him back to the cliff edge and moved so that everyone could see that he had wet himself, I could hear chuckles from various people and I could swear that I saw the lips of the man who had the megaphone lift at the edges when he clocked Vail. Vail himself was now red with embarrassment and anger. I turned to face the cop that had his Taser trained on me and I stared at him; he looked between me and Vail then back at me. His heart was beating but not from adrenaline but from nerves, beats of sweat on his top lip and his hand was shaking a little. He must be one of the guys that Vail paid off. "You want him?" I snarled at the cop. "You can have him!" the hand I had round Vail's neck tightened slightly as I lifted him from over the edge and threw him over my shoulder at the cop. When Vail impacted with the cop they flew together until they both hit the wall on the other side. I roared again, flexed the muscles in my arms and made to walk over to where they were lying on the ground.

And that's when it started.

I heard it deploy before it hit me.

The two dart like electrodes with the wires coming from them hit me square in the chest. It didn't hurt.

At first.

Then my hair prickled as the electricity passed through the wires into the two conductors and it felt like a really bad electric shock. My muscles surrounding the Taser contracted over and over; that hurt but the pain passed quickly as I looked into the eye of the blonde female cop who deployed it. I smiled as I felt for the electrodes, pulling them out of my chest, flicking them to the ground. I winked at her and took another step towards the bastard.

More movement as around twenty cops flanked me, some protected the cop and Vail on the ground. "DON'T MOVE!" I was warned. I looked around at all the cops; poised and ready, every one of them with the Tasers locked on me, their guns less than an arm's length away and then I looked at Vail who smirked. That was it for me. Bastard. I knew what was coming but I wanted it to look real.

I managed five steps before the three Tasers hit me. They stung but I've had worse pain than this. I was gonna have to 'collapse' to make this pass. But I was curious to see how many it would take. I managed another step, muscles contracting in the places where I was hit when another five hit me. I felt myself quiver but I was able to stop myself from phasing, another three hit me and I could feel my knees shake under the strain of my contracting muscles which seem to have a life of their own. Another hit my ass.

"Oh my god! He is not going down!"

"How can he still be standing!"

"But look at him, he's some man; the build of him."

"But he should be unconscious by now?"

"Sir? What do we do?"

"Do we deploy more Lieutenant?"

"Will it kill him?"

"Deploy ten more, have the paramedic on standby," Lieutenant Commander Lonsdale ordered.

Oh crap. This was gonna hurt like a bitch! I closed my eyes as ten more darts hit various parts of my body. My muscles that were targeted before ached. The new areas that were hit with the rest of the Tasers were protesting as they felt they were being bent and twisted out of shape. I felt blood in my mouth, had I bit my tongue? My fingers were now doing funny things, the tingling and numbness that I felt at the tips were a strange feeling. As the pain became more intense, I concentrated on not phasing, not phasing for my Nessie.

Nessie….her beautiful full lips, red against her skin; she would bite her bottom lip when she was concentrating. Her chocolate eyes; shining and so full of depth and her pupils dilate when she sees me, her bronze coloured hair that fell to her waist that I liked to run my fingers through; like silk as it falls through my fingers, the alabaster skin that made snow look dull. Her laugh made every nerve ending erupt in flames as it sounded like soft wind chimes. The smell of wildflowers and the sun and everything else that I couldn't describe with words that ensconced my Nessie. The way her skin was soft to the touch and she glowed, glowed more than any vampire. The pain was becoming less and less as I concentrated on my Nessie and the future she held for me. I was aware that my head was against the rough ground. I imagined a small faceless child with dark brown hair with hints of gold through it, dark warm eyes, tinkling little laugh as the child ran in front of me, daring me to catch them as they ran through the shallow water, Nessie watching from a distance as she sat on a blanket, sun shining down on her.

* * *

AN - oooooh! whats gonna happen next? Please review!

FYI: I also understand that Rebecca's husband may have another name, at the time of writing this which was many many months ago I wasn't sure what it was so I am just sticking with the name I made up.


	3. The Nessie Chronicles Part ll: Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

**Reunited **

**Jacob's POV**

I felt cool hands on me which brought me back to the present. "He has a pulse! Thank god! Did you have to use so many?" a warm female voice broke through my barrier. I felt her lift my eyelids, shining light into my eyes. I felt something getting place over my nose and mouth and fresh cool air seeped through. I groaned as every muscle was on fire. I knew it wouldn't be long until I was back to normal and it couldn't have come soon enough. Something was on my right arm, tightening...then loosening off.

"Is he fit to go straight to custody?" someone asked. I felt something cool being slapped onto my wrist.

"If you let me finish examining him I will let you know, help get him onto the gurney," the woman ordered tartily.

"How?" someone sarcastically replied.

"By getting a couple of you goons and lifting him on. The rest of my team have gone up to the mansion, why are you not going up?"

"Because the owner doesn't want police on his land."

"What?" the female whispered.

"He has something to hide. Just a matter of proving it," the cop whispered back.

"Oh." I felt multiple hands on me as I was lifted onto another hard surface. I kept my eyes closed as it seemed I got to learn more things when faking unconsciousness than being awake. "Do you know why he was there?" the female asked.

"We got a call from one of Vail's henchmen saying there was a madman on the loose here, that he had broken in, kidnapped his wife and assaulted his staff and currently holding his boss as a hostage. Yet the 'boss' won't let us on his land."

I felt myself being wheeled. Once I was in the ambulance the woman bustled about. "His vitals are normal, just a case of him waking up," she sighed. I felt her cool hands work on the first darts from the Taser she came to as she pulled them out one by one. This might pose a problem in the near future as they were going to heal.

So I groaned.

A gun clicked.

"Don't move John Grierson," warned the cop. "Consider this your only warning."

John Grierson? Who the fuck was that? oh yeah…me. I groaned again. "Please keep still Mr Grierson. It will hurt less," the woman said softly.

"I have my gun on you, no funny business or I will shoot you."

I nodded as faked another groan. I could feel myself getting better with each passing moment. As the woman finally pulled out the last Taser dart, she moved the back of the gurney to help me sit up. I opened my eyes to see her face. Her face was soft and smiling. "You aren't going to do anything are you Mr Grierson?"

I shook my head. "No," my throat actually hurt.

"Good. Would you like a drink of water?"

"Yes please," I looked down at the my hands which were cuffed to the gurney, I went to reach for the bottle, but the paramedic instead uncapped the bottle and put it to my lips and I took a grateful drink. I ended up finishing the whole thing. "Thanks."

"I have deemed you fit to go with the police. Please don't cause any trouble," she smiled. She was a red head with green eyes and of a sturdy build. The cop was of Hawaiian descent and he unhooked the handcuff from the gurney and helped me stand up, handcuffing both my hands together at the front. I nodded my thanks to the woman as I was directed out of the ambulance and the noise of the cops talking and debating with each other stopped as I came out of the ambulance. They all stared at me as I was directed to the cop car. I realised I was literally the biggest person here. The cop opened the door, gun still trained on me as told me to get in and he motioned me over so that he could sit next to me. Suddenly the front door opened as a man who I presumed to be Lieutenant Commander Lonsdale got in the front followed by another cop who got in the driver's side. The car made a sharp turn as the other cops started to talk to each other and we descended down the hill.

"Hello Mr Black," Lonsdale turned in his seat to face me. "Well. Wasn't that fun?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, I had a jolly good time, being electrocuted like an animal," I replied with just as much sarcasm. The cop beside me undid my handcuffs.

"Yes," Lonsdale squinted his eyes at me. "You certainly took the Tasers pretty well. I need to ask, are you on something?"

I stared at him. "No, why would you think that?" I asked slowly.

"Because usually only one Taser should have put you right out, but I counted twenty on you."

"Maybe some of them were faulty."

"Maybe. But still."

"I'm only human," I smirked.

"That you are. Bane has taken Seth and your sister back to the hotel. We have hidden all records that you are there. You will be taken to the Honolulu Oahu Police Department for," he raised his hands into finger quotations. " 'Questioning'".

"I am sure that will be a barrel of laughs," I rolled my eyes.

"Did you manage to use the camera that you found?"

"Yes. Seth has it."

Lonsdale nodded. "Good. I'll call Bane an hour after you have been detained."

"He threatened my family."

"I thought he would. This way the moles in the station will be able to see that it was handed in by someone else. I mean, how could it be you if you were in custody?" he chuckled.

The cop beside me laughed. "We are seriously gonna have to find these rats, sir. It is getting beyond a joke."

"That it is Rick. But I think there may be some infestation in that investigation," Lonsdale nodded.

"Why has there been allowed to have so many rats in the police department?" I asked.

"Because our old Governor was getting bribes from Vail, we have never been able to make anything stick, never been able to pin anything on him. He won't have had the chance to move anything from that house and the paramedics will be staying there until police are actually allowed in. We can only search that house if there is definite proof. That's where the pictures come in. They will have a date on the back and even if that evidence was thrown out of court, it would certainly allow us to get access," the driver explained.

"That's true Mick…" Lonsdale started.

I snorted. "Rick and Mick. Seriously?"

Rick rolled his eyes. "Yup, we get that all the time," Mick confirmed his partner's statement by nodding.

"Back to it," Lonsdale smirked. "You Mr Black, during your interrogation will say nothing. Don't even say 'no comment' or 'I plead the fifth'. Say nothing. We will have to take your finger prints but Bane has sorted that out for you."

"I have a question," I interrupted. Lonsdale waited for me to continue. "How will Seth hand the photos in?"

"Bane will do it and he will be disguised, that's all you need to know there."

"Wow. That man knows how to get around."

"He's good at what he does. There is no question there. Once we have gotten into Vail's estate, it will make things easier for us to find out where the corruption is. We find the weapons, we will be able to get warrants for all of his assets. He is bound to be keeping records on who is in his pay. Things are going to get messy."

I thought for a moment. "He hurt my sister," I said quietly. "I didn't know anything about it until my fiancé mentioned she thought it was strange that Becky wasn't at her own twin's wedding." Rick shifted next to me as he put his gun away. I looked out the window and noticed we were back on the streets, darkness illuminated by the city lights. "I didn't know he has been doing this to her; the physical, mental and sexual assault-"

"Sexual?" Rick bristled in his seat.

"He admitted that he raped her as it was her martial duty to allow him," I said monotone.

"We could get him on those charges," Lonsdale said.

I shook my head. "She is traumatised. I don't think she would be able to testify against him. Don't get me wrong, I will ask her but from the fifteen minutes I spent with her….she's a wreck."

The men were silent. "We never saw her in the time that he has been here. I knew he took mistresses, and we knew he had a wife," Mick explained.

"And we have tried on many occasions to get the bastard but every time we had someone to testify they mysteriously disappeared," Rick said grimly.

"What about sniffer dogs?" I asked. "Some dogs can smell death."

"I'll need to get on that," Lonsdale said. "As soon as we have the go ahead, we have dog units for drugs, money and weapons on standby. A cadaver dog might just come in handy if bodies haven't been disposed of."

The car was slowing down at the traffic lights then speeding up again, I know I didn't have long. "Is there anything I need to be aware of about all of this?"

"Only that you will be place in the cells overnight. Standard procedure. It can get a bit rough in there, they are large cells, and can take up to twenty men. But after seeing you tonight I am sure you can handle yourself."

"It'll be a cinch," I snorted. Really it would. The car slowed down again and Rick put my handcuffs back on and took his gun out; I noticed the safety was on. Always a bonus. The car turned into the police station and through the side entrance that they took their prisoners into custody. The area was like a square with a ton of vehicles and police cars stationed here. As they pulled up I noticed that the windows on one side had bars on them. The car pulled up to the entrance as three more cops came out loaded with shotguns. A special entrance for me then. Rick winked at me, opened the door and did his best to haul me out of the car, I went along with him, I chuckled silently; there would have actually been no way to physically do that. He pulled at the cuffs so that they were solid so I had no movement, my hands being on top of each other. I was guided up the ramp by Rick, Lonsdale and Mick bringing up the rear, I noticed they had their weapons out on me as well.

I was paraded past the detainees who were chained to chairs; all of them stopping to witness the guard I had, and I also noticed some sizing me up. I was taken to the end of the large room to the desk where there were a few officers behind. I could see their eyes bugging out at the size of me; I towered over each officer and now that I was feeling miles better; I also looked better. "We have one to be admitted for questioning," Rick said.

"Ok," said the female officer behind the desk. "Fingerprints first. What was on him?"

"Just his ID. Nothing else."

"Nothing else? Not even a cell phone?" she looked confused. "Passport?"

"Nothing" Rick confirmed.

"Ooookay," the woman said then turned to me. You will have to do this with your handcuffs on," she explained in a no nonsense tone. She came round the desk and I realised how short she was. She was at least a foot and a half smaller than me and I had to suppress a laugh. She took each finger, stained them with ink and pressed each one from side to side onto the paper that had each section marked off for each finger and thumb. I had to contort myself to get my thumbprint on the paper. Once I was done, she took an alcohol wipe to take the marks off and took the paper through to process it. She came back. "Name?"

I stared at her. I peered over to Lonsdale who shook his head a fraction. I smiled at her.

"Name?"

She was getting nothing from me.

"Have you got a tongue in your head?" she asked.

"He wouldn't speak on the way here. He only spoke to the paramedic," Rick said. He handed her the ID.

"John Grierson. You are twenty seven years old," she said more to herself. I know I looked around twenty five, my actual age being twenty two; I had turned twenty two in January. "From New York and your social security number…" I now noticed she was typing the info in the computer, which was turned slightly so I couldn't see it clearly. When she pressed the return button, images of a driving licence, passport and bank details flashed up; all in the name of John Grierson. Bane knew his stuff. She turned to me again. "Do you have anything to say?"

I smiled again. This time bearing my teeth. She shuddered. "Ok. You guys can take him for questioning," she informed Rick, Lonsdale and Mick.

Rick pulled me again and guided me back down the room where everyone stared and down a long corridor and into the first room on the right. Rick and Lonsdale escorted me in, another uniformed officer followed with a gun and Mick disappeared into the room next to it further down. I was guided to sit in the single seat across from the officer. Lonsdale made himself comfortable. I looked around the room. The desk was large and had recording equipment, a large mirror on my left, a camera in the top left corner and grey wall. Great this was going to be boring seeing that I was keeping my mouth shut. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Kimo Lonsdale and Detective Inspector Richard Taggart conducting this interview on Tuesday the third of April 2012 at one-fifty am. We are interviewing the suspect John Grierson after a phone call was received at twelve thirty on this date from the Vailalo residence reporting a kidnapping, various assaults, breaking and entering, abduction and malicious damage. John, can I call you John? Can you tell me what happened."

I looked at the guard behind him; he appeared to be quite intrigued.

"John. It would be in your best interest to talk," Rick warned. His eyes flicked up the space behind me, I was presuming another camera was there. I kept quiet. "John. A woman that matches the description of Mr Vailalo's wife has gone missing. Do you know anything about that?"

I stretched my neck back in my seat, My muscles were tightening up a little.

Lonsdale slammed his hand on the table. He was the bad cop then. "John! It would be advisable to explain what has happened tonight. You could be in serious trouble!"

This went on for the next hour, Rick being calm, Lonsdale screaming at me. At one point he got in my face and Rick had to pull him back. I stared, focused on one spot, never moving. I could hear movement behind the mirror so I knew it was being watched. For the tenth time Lonsdale ordered me to talk. There was a knock at the door as a plain clothed officer walked in and whispered in both Rick and Lonsdale's ears. "There has been a package dropped off, it was thrown in the door. It was examined by the explosive team and x-rayed and it was cleared, we opened it and it appears to be pictures of the Vailalo estate."

"And what has that got to do with this interrogation?" Lonsdale snapped.

The officer whispered. "It shows weapons and arsenal. The pics are taken in such a way that it matches the house."

"Could he have taken them?" Lonsdale barked.

"No fingerprints. He has been in here the entire time, no way for him to get the developed and brought here. It gives us a chance," he hinted.

Lonsdale nodded. "It does. Ok. I want _our_ team ready to go. Drug, weapon and a cadaver dogs ready to go. Where is Mr Vailalo?"

"At the Queen's Medical Centre getting his injuries seen to."

"The private hospital? Go figures," he huffed. "Get uniform there, tell him we have a reason to search his property without his permission."

"Done. There's more. He doesn't show up on the CCTV that Mr Vailalo produced, the only time he is seen is when he is seen by us. There is nothing to pin point him to the house, Vailalo is saying nothing and so are his guards. Vailalo states he doesn't want to press charges" The officer smiled, he got up and left.

Lonsdale and Rick both looked at me. "Mmmm," Lonsdale sat back in his seat as he pondered his next move. "Looks like there is nothing to hold you here."

"Apart from assaulting an officer" Rick said.

Great, I thought. Thanks Rick.

"Why don't we keep you here whilst we carry out our investigation at the estate," Lonsdale said. "It could take us well into the morning and we need to ensure that you weren't in that house."

Another knock at the door and the same officer from before walked in. "Boss, it appears a woman fitting the description of Rebecca Vailalo was seen getting on board a plane to Chicago, on her own," he left again and I could see people bustling about outside the room.

"Ok; Interview suspended at two-fifty. Rick, take him to the holding cells," Lonsdale ordered as he got up and left.

Rick got up and I saw a ghost of a smile on his lips as he took me back down the corridor, through the large room and down another corridor. This was where I noticed the bars on the windows from outside. There was a guard stationed outside a grill gate door with CCTV mounted on the wall. He pressed a button, a loud buzzer sounded as the grill gate opened, and we moved forward. The grill gate shut behind us and the Perspex door opened next. We walked into one huge room separated into two caged sections. One section for men, the other for woman. And it was looking pretty full. The entire room momentarily ceased to make noise as I ducked my head to enter narrow bar corridor then I was led to the male holding area, again ducking my head to enter the large, caged room. Rick moved in front of me, none of them men looking to make a move and as I looked around, there were officers with Tasers on either side of the barred corridor. My arms and hands were free as Rick removed the handcuffs. I flexed my wrists as it seemed the thing to do and the door slammed behind me. The noise started back up again.

I took in the men in the room. There were two very drunk men in the corner, slobbering over each other in their suits. There was a man who appeared to have muscle on top of muscle and I could see him sizing me up and judging by his jail tattoos that he had been in here before: he may pose a problem. There was a native to the area man in the other corner sweating profusely, shivering and scratching at his skin; he was withdrawing - I could smell the drugs but I couldn't have cared less. There were further ten men in this room but they held no interest for me. All the men were sitting on one long bench that seemed start from the left wall and travel all the way round to the right apart from a cut out section in the top right corner that appeared to have a toilet which had little covering for privacy. I peered over to the women's section and I quickly retreated my eyes; women that looked prostitutes, drug users and drunks.

Ok, I had to get through the night. I had to find a spot and stay there. I stepped forward and there was space on the left bench so I moved forward. Muscles got up from the opposite side to get in my way. "I was sitting there," he squared up to me. He was wearing black t-shirt and blue jeans, the arms of the t-shirt straining against his muscles. He had a skinhead, small eyes, a large chin and was Hawaiian. He was also my height. He sat down, smirking.

I moved over to the other side and muscles was in my face again. "You can't sit there either."

"Why not? You can't be in two places at once. Pick a seat before I pick one for you," I said.

Muscles took a deep breath in through his nose. "You are either brave or stupid...to even talk back to me," he said in a low voice. I continued to stare him down as he tried to get the measure of me. He looked over to the officer that was staring elsewhere then back to me. "I will make sure you feel a world of pain."

I smiled, bearing my teeth. "You know it took twenty Tasers to take me down? So do you seriously think that you could do anything to me? Please." I snorted and rolled my eyes sitting down on the right side of the bench, at this point the noise stopped and everyone was staring.

"Get up," Muscles snarled.

"Make me," I taunted. I heard someone whistle.

"You asked for it," Muscles checked the officer again who was talking to the officer on the other side when Muscles turned and punched me in the face.

I blinked.

He reared back clutching his right fist, trying not to howl in pain as he jumped on the spot. He quickly looked at his fist which was slightly deformed and starting to swell. "Well," I said with a laugh. "You sure showed me," I folded my arms.

"What the fuck?" he squealed through gritted teeth, still holding his fist.

I shooed him with my hand. "Go and mark your territory over there, jackass. Don't bother me, in fact don't bother anyone in here," I got up, grabbed his t-shirt, getting in his face, lowering my voice. "If you cause any shit here, I'll put you through the bars and judging by the thickness of those, I would imagine it would be very painful. I like inflicting pain."

Muscles stared at me as he shuffled back to the left side of the cell.

Aw man, it was going to be a long night. I leaned back on the hard bench, my back moulding into the caged wire diamonds, folding my arms. I closed my eyes, feeling tired but keeping my ears alert to everything around me. It wasn't as if I couldn't break out of here. I could, with ease. But I needed this to work to allow my sis, family and friends to be free of this dick.

A couple of hours later, after the druggie using the toilet for the entire world to come out and the drunkards puking in the other corner, the smell was becoming benign to me, but every now and then a new wave would assault my nostrils and I had to focus on other things to take my mind out of there. This sucked ass compared to other things I had been through and knowing what I had at home waiting for me was getting me through this charming and educational experience.

It must have been four am when the caged door opened as three people walked through and down the barred corridor to our caged prison. I could hear someone gacking at the smell and then a sharp intake of breath as the door to our prison opened. "You!" a familiar voice shouted.

My eyes remained closed as the corners of my lips turned up. I heard the clink of the handcuffs being removed. I started to laugh, my eyes opening as I sat up, uncrossing my arms, standing up in one fluid motion. I walked towards the voice so that I was mere inches from him and here was the bastard that had caused all this drama; Kiliona Vailalo. He looked slightly out of sorts; his long dark hair was dishevelled and wild. His face looked haggard and tired but with bitterness, anger and vengeance etched into the fine lines. He had brusing around his neck where my hands had been. Good. His clothes were dirty and torn, his shoes scuffed to beyond recognition. I towered over this pathetic excuse for a man and he looked defiantly back at me. "Mr Grierson," the officer called out behind Vail. "You are free to go."

I raised my eyebrow at Vail and smirked. "They got you then?"

"You told them," he said through his breath. "You told them what I was hiding."

"Don't think so," I shook my head. "I didn't say a word throughout questioning. You have enough spies to find that piece of information out. And I never said a word in here. Apart from to him when we had a disagreement," I inclined my head over to Muscles who was staring. "So how could I have snitched on you when I didn't say a word? Tell me that you piece of shit," my smirk had turned to a snarl.

"I know you found a way, I have been set up."

"There was nothing found on me apart from my ID. Becky has been seen getting on a plane, so it wasn't her."

"I know it was you, I know someone delivered pictures to here, I will find out," he spat.

"Good luck with that."

"And when I find out, I will come after you, your bitch of a sister, your cripple father and anyone that knows you," he leaned up on his toes so that he was closer.

I leaned down to his ear, the officers getting their weapons ready. "You know nothing about what you could be getting into _Vail_," I spat. "Once the 5-0 have gotten their teeth into what was in your mansion, they will go after everything you own and anybody associated with you. I won't need to worry about you when you will have so many people after you, because you will be implicating them. Me?..…I am not what I seem….I am more than human…I will think nothing of punishing you to biblical proportions. And it won't just be me you are dealing with. The family you keep threatening? I have a large family, each and every one would be happy to tear you a new one. Slowly. It would bring a whole new meaning to a world of pain. You should come to La Push. Can't promise you would leave alive."

"You will not threaten me!" he argued, wide eyed.

"Just did. Get over it. Looks like you are going to be behind bars for a while. But you should count yourself safe inside. Cos when I tell my friends about what you have said; prison will be the only thing that will protect you. If and when you do get released, we will be waiting. I. Will. Be. Waiting," I pushed past Vail, him staring as I got to the barred door and I was half in half out when I turned to face Vail, him looking at me in shock. "Oh Vail! There is going to be some guy that will make you his bitch. I am sure you may need to stock up on some KY or you will have an ass like a bad kebab!"

I heard the officers chuckle behind me. "And where you are going, there is going to be plenty of people after you my friend," one of them said to Vail as I left the caged prison.

It took another thirty minutes until I was released and I found myself standing outside the front of the police station. Rick and Lonsdale were nowhere to be seen. It was still dark outside but I could sense that the sun would be up soon. I had no idea where the hotel was from here. I walked forward and a car flashed its lights twice. I thought nothing of it turning right and walking up the road. I figured I would get a cab and pay it once I got to the hotel. My muscles were stiff from my round with the Tasers earlier that night, I figured I would need a good night's sleep; I would be fine after a good twelve to fifteen hours. I started to jog, but found no cabs in sight. I realised I was getting lost but also had the feeling that I was being followed. I turned to see a car tailing me, flashing its lights again. I stopped and waited for the car to level up with me then rolled down its window. "Hey there sugar….need a ride?"

"Bane?" I laughed and he winked.

"Get in." I got in the passenger's side. "I'm not telling you anything until we are back at the hotel. Rick, Lonsdale and Mick are there. And your sister is ok. My wife helped her in and out of the shower."

"Your wife?"

"The kids are with her Mom and Dad. When I saw your sister I knew there was no way she would trust a guy. Sephra was more than happy to help."

"Ok….thanks. Seth?"

"Funny thing about Seth, he was bleeding but I couldn't find any wounds when I double checked him earlier."

"I think the blood belonged to the guards that chased him. How_ is_ Becky?" I changed the subject.

"I'm not gonna lie man, she doesn't look good. Lonsdale asked if she would get a rape exam but she refused. It took Seph an hour to get her out of the bathroom after that."

I nodded. "I am not going to force her to do anything."

"That's what Seth said," I looked out the window. I wanted a shower. I wanted to go home. It was now Tuesday morning, we were due to fly out early tomorrow morning. I needed sleep but I needed to see my sister. I remained silent as Bane drove to the hotel. Before I realised; we arrived. I got out the car, Bane gave the keys to a valet and I was in and charging to the elevator, knowing if I took the stairs that I would be leaving Bane behind and I couldn't do that. I ignored the silent stares from the staff they stared. I slammed my hand against the button and the elevator binged open.

I had to grip onto the bars to stop myself from going insane, Bane running inside to catch up with me. The doors shut and it felt like forever until the elevator reached the top floor. I practically forced the doors open as I reached the door to my hotel suite, throwing it open to find Seth, Lonsdale, Mick and Rick sitting at the long dining table looking over paperwork, with a man in a white shirt who was holding onto a bag similar to one Carlisle has. A woman with white blonde hair was sitting on the sofa with Becky who was wrapped in a white hotel dressing gown, the gown making her look tiny inside it. She had her knees to her chest as the woman was brushing her hair.

The door clicked behind me as Bane followed me in. I changed my pace, moving fluidly to Becky as the woman stopped brushing her hair. She smiled warmly at me, placing the brush onto the table. She looked over to Bane and her smile became wide. She was Sephra. She got up to give Becky and I some privacy. Her bare legs had bruising on them, one of her toes looked bent of shape, her fingers that adorned her wedding and engagement ring look emaciated, the rings looked as if they could slip off her fingers. Her now smooth hair hung like a curtain over her face again and I reached to pull it back and Becky flinched. She peered up her eyes were glazed over then refocusing understanding it was me. "How are you doing?" I asked softly.

Becky shrugged and the man came over to me. "Hello. I am Dr Simmons."

"Hey," I nodded once at him.

"Rebecca has multiple injuries. She has bruising to her eye sockets, jaw, arms, back, stomach, legs and…"

"And what?"

"To her groin area. Rebecca wouldn't let me examine anymore. I offered to get her a female doctor but she declined." I gritted my teeth. "She _needs_ to get that checked out," he lowered his voice. "For STD's and pregnancy." I nodded in understanding. "I have strapped her ribs, closed any open wounds, but the rest will take time to heal. She has been deprived of food and water so Sephra is going to start her on some rice and chicken, something bland and Rebecca has already take fluids orally. I have some analgesia I can leave here for her," he reached into his bag, pulling out medication packets. "I have some tramadol to help with the pain. These are fifty milligrams; she can take up to four at a time three times a day if she needs it." He pointed to another packet. "These are diclofenac which is a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory which she can take as well but not at the same time. The tramadol she can use for a week, it can be addictive so she needs to be careful. You can decrease the dose after a couple of days. I have already given her a shot of morphine into her muscle which will last for a few hours. I also have some medications to help her sleep. She is going to need the, take as directed."

I nodded as I took the packets from him. "Thank you Doctor."

"I have told her to do breathing exercises but if she becomes breathless suddenly she will need to get it checked out."

"Done," I turned back to Becky who was still holding herself. I moved closer to her, placing my large arm around her little body. "Becky. We are going to be flying out early tomorrow morning, prob about five am. Its early Tuesday morning now. I am going to get things wrapped up, I need to speak to a friend to sort out your ticket and passport and I want you to get some rest," I pulled her closer. "How are you doing?"

I felt Becky shudder in my arms as she let out a sob then the gates flooded open. I cradled her into my arms as I let her cry into my chest. She clung onto my shirt, curling up into me. I let her cry, fighting the urge to go back to the prison and kill her husband. Becky needed me, she needed me now. I also needed to get her home. Bastard more than likely raped her on countless occasions and god knows who else he let at her. Her physical wounds would heal quickly, I was worried about her mental state. How was she going to get through this? There was no way I could tell her about the pack until she was mentally stable. We were going to have to tread carefully.

* * *

An hour had passed and Becky had cried herself to sleep in my arms. I lifted her like a feather, walked to the third bedroom and placed her carefully onto the bed. I covered her up with the duvet and left the room without making the sound and joined the others at the table. Seth smiled, handing me my phone. A couple of texts from my Nessie. I would phone her tomorrow. I had to concentrate on my sister. "Bane?"

"Jacob," he smiled. He had his wife on his knee.

"Could you arrange an extra ticket for the flight to Seattle tomorrow please?"

"Done. Your friend already arranged the tickets for tomorrow, I've added an extra as a one way. You are in first class so hopefully no questions asked. I also got her a new passport. It invalidates the old one. And Sephra is actually a make-up artist." I furrowed my brow. What had that got to do with things… "And the question you are about to ask is why I have mentioned that?" Sephra chuckled. "There may be questions as to why Rebecca has bruising to her face. The arms and legs can be covered but not her face. Sephra here is going to apply some special make up that hides bad birthmarks."

"Oh. Thanks." I nodded at Sephra. I had to wonder how much Alice actually paid Bane. I turned my attention to the police officers. "What needs to be wrapped up?"

Lonsdale took a sip from his coffee cup that Seth had made whilst I put Rebecca to her bed. "We have sorted out the details. Vail should be locked up for a very long time and I have a feeling about you," he inclined his head towards me. "That you have friends in very high places and you also can handle yourself in a situation. And that I don't need to be worried about you. We had word that enough weapons were found on his estate that were bagged and ready to be shipped to the black market to an unknown buyer. He will get at minimum of twenty years, and don't fret, we will let you know if he ever gets release."

"No doubt that La Push will be the first place he visits," Seth leaned back in his chair yawning.

"He can come. Can't guarantee that he will leave. Not whole anyway," I sadistically laughed.

Lonsdale raised an eyebrow. "Too much information; I'll pretend that we didn't hear that." he gathered up the paperwork then pausing. "Thank you for your help. We got a major criminal behind bars. This will become a domino effect as other criminals are going to be coming out from the woodwork. We have a busy few months ahead of us," he and his comrades finished up and headed out and not a moment too soon.

Bane and Sephra made towards the door. "It has been an interesting couple of days Jacob," he chuckled and I laughed with him. "Do you need me for anything tomorrow?"

I looked at Seth who shook his head. "Nah. I think we are all going to be crashing."

"Are you sure? You could see some sights whist you were here?"

"I don't want to leave my sister. And I am pretty beat. Tasers to the chest tends to do that," I snorted.

"Yeah, about that. Is there something I should know?"

"Nope," I smiled. "It would only land you in the shit. And besides. I thought you had a no questions policy."

"Fair enough," Bane nodded then put his hands in his pockets.

"This whole fiasco isn't going to bite you in the ass? Would they come after you?" I asked.

Bane shook his head. "My involvement is never documented and I wasn't seen. It should be fine. And I have participated in worse! Driving is just a sideline. It just so happened that you got me. Listen, Sephra and I will be by at three am tomorrow morning. You need to be at the airport sharpish and Sephra needs to work her magic."

I nodded. "Thanks for your help. And thanks Sephra for being there for my sister. I am sure she is thankful as well."

Sephra reached out to touch my upper arm in comfort. "You take care of her. She will need her family."

"I will." I promised. Bane and Sephra left shutting the door behind them. Seth had already bailed to get to his pit. I walked over to the window to see the sun rising over the ocean; it was truly beautiful but I just couldn't appreciate it. I heard Rebecca shifting in her bed. I ran my hands through my hair, leaning my elbows against the large windows. Things had come close tonight. I had come close to phasing a couple of times. Taking those Tasers had not been the most pleasant of experiences, neither had the jail; but all worth it to get my sister back; I would do it again in a heartbeat. I could feel my eyes droop as the sun was now fully shining across the ocean. There were things I would have deal with when we landed. Things that I would have to organise and that I would probably need help with. Things that I know would help my big sister get through this even if I couldn't be directly involved. I know we didn't have to worry about that shit of a husband for a while, and even if he got out I knew that we would take care of him and he would be pretty dumb to come to La Push. By the time he did, although I knew the vamps would move on, the wolves would stay until they came back. We would just be unquestioned. Something that would never be spoken about.

I found myself in my room, I dragged myself over to the shower and letting myself go onto autopilot, scrubbing off the last twenty four hours from me. Scrubbing off the smell of prison was invigorating but never making me fully awake. I just about towelled myself dry when I didn't even bother to put fresh boxers on as I sank into the mattress, only just managing to send a text to Nessie.

* * *

"Jake…..Jake….." I could feel someone gently shake my shoulder. "Jake man, we have to leave in an hour."

I shot up out of bed. "What?"

"And dude….seriously….I am used to the nudity but that might be a little much for the guests out there," Seth smirked.

I looked down and realised why he was laughing…..I had been reliving some past moments of Nessie. In my head. Well…not all in my head. I grabbed the bed sheet, wrapped it around my waist and shoved Seth out the room who was still laughing at my 'nudity problem'. I found a clean pair of boxers and jeans from my suitcase, a white t-shirt, socks finished it off finding my trainers as I left the room.

Bane and Sephra were in the living room. Rebecca was sitting on the chair opposite Sephra as she was doing something to her face. "Wow Jacob," Bane looked up from his coffee. "You must have slept for twenty four hours."

I looked at the clock which read three am. "Must have been tired," I noted. Seth brought over a black cup of coffee and I shook my head awake from the duskiness of sleep. Also pleased that my 'nudity problem' seemed to have resolved itself. I could see the night sky fade into the sun as a new day started and I knew that I would be seeing my Nessie in a few hours' time. Seth's suitcase along with Becky's bag was sitting by the door, documents sitting on top. I peered round to see that Becky was wearing jeans and a long sleeved white t-shirt. Bane or Sephra must have brought her some clothes.

"There. All done. Now take these. Apply them like I showed you in case your make up slips, but I doubt that if you are used to this heat," Sephra smiled. "I wish you all the best and remember that you are not alone," she patted her knee.

Becky looked up. "Thank you Sephra," she said in a small voice.

Sephra got up and packed her things away. I moved round to get a good look at Becky. Wow! Sephra knew her job. To a lay person, Becky appeared to have flawless skin. I could see her right eye was still swollen but not as 'shut' as it had been; the swelling to her lip was only noticeable as I knew it was there but the cut itself was covered in red lipstick. Her hair no longer looked like a rats nest but now sleek, glossy and had been cut. Sephra walked over to me. "Hey Jacob, I came by yesterday evening, you were out cold, I helped Becky with her pain meds and put ice to her face. We had a girly night."

I felt myself brighten. "That was good of you Sephra. You didn't have to do that," I said in a low voice so that Becky couldn't hear me. "Can I compensate you?"

"No, I wouldn't accept it. And yes, I know, but she's been through a lot and I knew that you boys would be clean out," Sephra replied in an equally low voice. "We ate pizza and watched some comedies. She didn't really speak about what happened. I know that Bane has been in contact with your friend Alice last night and told her everything. She promised she wouldn't say to anyone but she did say someone would know anyway? I had no idea what that meant."

I nodded, knowing who Alice meant. "Thanks for sitting with her. I didn't think I would be sleeping the rest of my stay."

"I hope you all have a safe flight. No drama."

"Me too. I have had enough for the last two weeks!" I chuckled, thinking of what only happened a week ago, but being in Italy felt like it was years ago now. "We had best be heading to the airport."

Seth had already taken my suitcase out of my room, handed me my phone, whilst carrying a white cardboard box. "Food," he explained when I looked at it. Bane had arranged for the hotel staff to take our things down to his car whilst I kept a hold of the documents, he also checked us out of the hotel. We left the room, Becky keeping close by me. I looked down at her, offering my elbow. Her grip into my bicep was stronger than I thought it would be and she never let go as we took our time out to the car.

We got in and not taking in the sights and views of the city as the sun rose from the ocean. I was glad to get out of here. I was missing my fiancé and the little life she was protecting for me. I also missed phasing and it felt like something was ready to burst out. Almost like I needed to phase like an alcoholic needed a drink but I was able to withstand the temptation. Seth opened his box of food which contained all sorts that he must have asked the hotel staff to bring to the room, threw me the croissants, fruit and anything I could get my hands on as I realised how hungry I was. Becky never said a word as she took sandwich from Seth. I knew we couldn't take food onto the plane and we would also get fed but for now; my stomach was now a bottomless pit.

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

"And that's pretty much it," Jacob explained. I looked at him in awe, pride and a little bit of anger. Getting himself tasered like that, I was going to be having words with him later and I certainly didn't want an audience when I told him off for it. "Emily and Kim are making sure Becky is not alone just now. Kim sorted out her old room at Dad's house. The thing I need to talk about is how do I take it from here? Becky is going to need help."

There was silence in the room as we all contemplated the situation. "Jacob," Carlisle started. "I could speak to the Doctor on your reservation. From what I hear she is good, I can give her a quick rundown, and Becky needs to go to a clinic to get properly examined."

"That would be great Carlisle. But I don't know if she will want to be examined. I know she needs to be tested for certain things. So does she but after what she has been through I can't imagine that she would want anyone 'examining' her," Jacob sighed. "She is going to have some deep emotional scars; I need to take this at her pace."

"We can take it one step at a time Jacob," Carlisle took his phone out of his pocket.

"Thanks," Jacob half smiled. "All I can ask if people just treat her as normal. I think that is what she would want, although I don't think that she is going to be getting out and about any time soon. She is just about comfortable with me, Dad, Emily and Kim. I don't want to force her to do anything she isn't comfortable with." There was a collective murmur of agreement. "I hope once she is back to her normal self, that I would like to include her in the secret." He looked around to see if there was any dissent among the ranks about it.

"Do you think she would be able to cope with that sort of news?" Dad asked.

"Not right now, she is no way ready. But if or when she is. She has the bloodline and if she ever had sons, there would be a high possibility of her son becoming a shapeshifter. And she is my sister. Her twin is married to a shapeshifter, her brother is a shapeshifter," Jacob continued as if he was defending himself.

Everyone looked at each other until Dad spoke again. "Jacob, I don't think anyone is in disagreement with you," he smiled.

Jacob let out a breath he was holding. "Good. I will do it when it's the right time, and let you all know of course," he moved to stretch out the kinks from his legs. "There's other stuff but how about we have a gathering on Saturday at my place?" Jacob changed the subject.

"So what's this other stuff Jakey boy?" Emmett called.

"That's for Saturday," Jacob winked at Emmett who crossed his arms in the huff. "There are other people who have news," he looked at Keith and Lottie, Lottie looking a little mollified, her face hardening again then she broke out into a smile.

"Well, I was looking to tell people when _I_ wanted to tell them Jacob," Lottie smiled, it not reaching her eyes and with a hint of anger behind her voice. Jacob looked confused. Keith nudged Lottie and they both stood up. I noticed that Keith quickly slipped the engagement ring on her finger and she looked up at him lovingly, the way I looked at Jacob, this time her smile reaching her eyes. "Keith asked me to marry him, and of course I said yes," she squealed as she held up her left hand to show her beautiful engagement ring, sparkling in the light. All the women got up and surrounded Lottie, all the guys got up to slap Keith on the back. I hung back as I had already congratulated the happy couple. I heard Lottie say; "Emmett is going to give me away."

I gravitated towards my honey, taking his hand and dragging him to the sofa; he fell into it, taking me with him, causing me to land in his lap but I wasn't complaining. I left him a soft kiss on his nose. "Missed you," Jacob whispered hoarsely.

"Me too," I breathed in his ear.

"Do you think we would be missed?"

I looked around, Dad caught my eyeline and inclined his head towards the door. Well. Jacob didn't need telling twice. He lifted me with ease in his arms and suddenly I was sailing through the forest, keeping my eyes on Jacob the entire time. The door to the cottage flew open and shut and I was placed gently onto my bed. Jacob lay on top of me, but not putting his entire weight onto my stomach. "You know Jacob, I get the distinct impression that you think I am gonna break," I said haughtily.

Jacob laughed. "You might though."

"I will not! Carlisle said I can get on with normal things, and I am sure what you have in mind is perfectly safe."

Jacob shifted his weight so he was beside me rather than on top of me, his face suddenly becoming serious. "You were sick yesterday Ness. Just cos you ate raw steak, I am not sure if making love to you….would be safe."

I turned so that I was facing him, running my finger down the side of his face, that tingling sensation shooting from my fingers to my toes and _there_, Jacob's dark brown eyes penetrating into mine. "Normal couples have sex when they are pregnant. What makes us any different? You couldn't hurt the baby."

Jacob smiled. "How do you know this stuff?"

"I read," I rolled my eyes. "It's safe. I checked and double checked. And googled."

"Ah, google. The answer to everything," he replied sarcastically.

"Not always. There's Wiki," I chuckled.

"Ok brainiac. I believe you." He moved his weight and suddenly he was on top of me. He kissed my forehead, each cheek and nose. "I love you so much Renesmee. I missed you."

"I missed you too. It felt wrong that you were away. I love you always," I replied.

Jacob removed the space between us and kissed me on my lips. Electricity flowed from my lips into every pour of my region. I could feel things hot up down below as I teased Jacob's top lip with my tongue, my senses exploding as his tongue met mine. Jacob's hands were in my hair, caressing my face, my neck, my neckline. His warm hands lifting my top and I realised mines were doing the same to him. I lifted his t-shirt up and over his head, discarding it onto the floor, my hands roaming the tight muscles in his chest. There was not a mark on his chest despite what had happened to him with the tasers. He shifted slightly and before I knew it my top was off, along with my bra and he was cupping me like he had never seen them before. His warm hands felt like heaven, my back arching into his chest as he teased me. He caressed my other breast carefully as he stroked and teased me. "So beautiful, Ness," he breathed.

I was as desperate for this as he was; we hadn't been intimate for a little while and I missed him. I missed him so bad it ached. Soon, everything else had been discarded. Jacob was lying on top of me, both hands caressing my face. "Are you sure Ness?"

"Yes."

"I suppose there is no need for formalities."

"I suppose not," I chuckled.

I wrapped my legs around his toned waist, Jacob kissing me with butterfly kisses. It was a tender moment that I wanted to remember. He pushed forward into me; I closed my eyes at the pure bliss I was feeling, and I could feel Jacob shudder with me as we became one. He stayed there for a moment. "It feels different," he trembled.

I thought for a moment. "It does," I agreed. I could 'feel' him more. He wasn't wearing a condom.

"It's wonderful."

_It is,_ I projected. We kissed passionately as he slowly made love to me, me grinding my hips into him. I could feel the heat building and his pubic bone was hitting the exact spot it need to. Jacob's hands were still caressing my face; as if he was blind and was feeling how I looked like. I bit into his shoulder, careful this time not to draw blood as I didn't want to ruin the moment by getting ill. I kissed along his collar bone until I met his eyes. He grinded deeper into me and my legs squeezed him, encouraging it. His eyes looked almost black; seeing myself reflected back at me. He smiled as he kissed me gently and the heat that built up in me erupted like wildfire all around me, I groaned in ecstasy, throwing my head back in pleasure and I could feel Jacob grind once more as I felt him shuddering and trembling, my hands gripping his upper arms as our orgasm threatened to go on and on forever.

What felt like hours was only minutes as Jacob relaxed into me, I stroked his silky hair, his head on my chest. His hands wrapped around my waist, my free hand roaming up and down his back. "Love you." I felt totally relaxed and at peace where I was.

"Love you too," Jacob replied.

He kissed me as he moved and I quickly took care of things. Returning from the toilet, Jacob had his boxers back on but only his boxers as he moved over to the wall side of the bed. I grabbed his t-shirt from the floor, put it on with nothing else. His arms embraced me as I snuggled in closer to him. "It was so hard being away from you Ness. Thank you for that."

"Thank you for what?" I replied nonchalantly.

"For letting me make love to you," Jacob said huskily.

I smiled. "I like it too, you know."

"Just 'like' it?" he teased.

"Love it," I giggled. We remained like that for an hour, he stroked every spare piece of skin he could find and I let him. I felt my breathing mimic his as we fell into rhythm. I felt like I was coming down from a high and I enjoyed the feeling. But I had to ask him. "How is your sister?" I asked softly.

"I'll show you," Jacob said. I saw the memory he wanted me to see and I gasped. Tears escaped my eyes as he showed me everything that was Rebecca. "I don't know how she will get through this….I don't know how I can help," he confessed.

"Oh Jacob," I stared into his intense eyes. "You have got her home; you just need to be there for her when she wants you. You have started the process. You have done so much for her."

"It's not going to be easy."

"No, it isn't," I agreed. "But we are all here for you." I tried to hide a yawn.

Jacob yawned with me. "Jeezo. I didn't realised how tired I was."

"Me neither," I closed my eyes snuggling into Jacob.

Jacob reached down to give me a goodnight kiss. "Night night my Nessie."

"Night night my Jacob," I smiled. I was asleep within minutes, Jacob not far behind me.

* * *

AN - Some action and lemons. what more could you ask for! Please review!


	4. The Nessie Chronicles Part II: Chapter4

**Ok Guys - Warning alert. This is going to be a very sad chapter. I hope I have done it justice. All belongs to SM.**

**CHAPTER 4 **

**Loss….**

"Nessie!"

There was panic to that voice. I shifted slightly; my body feeling like lead.

"NESSIE!"

My tongue felt like it was stuck to the roof of my mouth. I felt like I was underwater, or in the clouds, or maybe both, I was here but I wasn't. I felt like I should be awake but something was stopping me.

"EDWARD!...BELLA!" A voice screamed but it sounded so far away, but primal. I realised the voice was my Jacob. Why was he shouting? Shouting like that?

"NESSIE! PLEASE! WAKE UP!" Jacob pleaded, was he shaking me?

I tried to open my eyes but I just couldn't. I could see colours and light behind my eyelids, I could see a shadow move over me. I felt like someone was sitting on me. I felt sticky and wet and cold.

"Nessie," Jacob started to cry. I could feel his hot wet tears falling onto my face, his hand around the back of my neck, his forehead leaning against mine. "I can't lose you…please wake up. Please."

I tried to open my eyes, I tried so hard. Something just wasn't letting me. " Ness….I love you, please wake up," he begged. I felt the covers being lifted off me. "Oh Jesus! There's so much!"

So much of what? What was going on?

"Jacob?" I could hear my door creak open. "Oh my god!" Mom gasped.

"I don't know what to do…." Jacob cried.

"Get her to the house now!" Dad commanded.

I felt myself being lifted into Jacob's warm arms. I felt like I was flying. Cold feather like fingers were at my neck. "Her pulse is weak and thready. She needs a transfusion." Dad said.

I continued to fly and I felt myself being placed onto a bed. But I was still flying as the light and colours I could see behind my eye lids flickered and faded to black, my body succumbing to the feeling of flying underwater.

* * *

"….We are losing her…"

"No! She can't die!..."

"….I need the wide bore cannulae….NOW Edward!..."

"….Why hasn't she stopped bleeding!?"

"….Her body hasn't responded to the internal bleed yet. She needs more blood."

"…..There are only six bags left….."

"We've been through ten already…."

"Dear god!...blood….just gushing from her!"

"She can have my blood."

"No Jacob….Your blood isn't compatible."

"Why…."

"…..Cos…..shapeshifting….kill….."

"GOD DAMN IT!"

"Carlisle….hospital…"

"Alice…back entrance….my card…eight bags…..maybe ten….no more….detected….."

"Oh god Nessie….lose you…"

"Her heart…..stop…..too much fluid volume….not enough blood….."

"SHE CAN'T DIE! PLEASE NESSIE!"

"Jacob….we are doing…we can…..her."

"Do more. What about…friends."

"I don't know their blood type…she…react badly to Lottie's…could kill …..…Emmett…..ultrasound."

"On it!"

"Second last bag…up…Alice…..back…soon."

"There…..the bleed is there…Esme…keep…hold of ….."

"Jasper?"

"Left with Alice….coping."

"Edward….clean up….blood…floor."

"Carlisle….no heartbeat…."

"I know…"

"Edward…"

"She's coming….."

"…got ten…"

"Last bag from our stock….up…vitals improving….."

"….bleeding stopped?"

"….slowing now…..good…."

"She's pinking up…."

"Jacob…cleaned up?"

"I'm not leaving her."

"Damn it, vein's blown…"

"Get another one in Edward….other arm."

"…done….."

"….. her heartbeat is stronger…Bleeding has stopped…"

…

…

….

….

"…gone?..."

"….sorry…gone Jacob…."

"….Nessie?..."

"Will be fine…."

* * *

My head was pounding like someone had struck me with a hammer repeatedly. I tried to open my eyes, allowed them to be open for one second until the light blinded me, burned into me.

"She's waking up," Jacob whispered.

"It's ok Nessie," I felt Dad take my hand in his.

"Take your time sweetie," Mom encouraged.

I took a deep breath. I felt sick. Saliva pooled in my mouth, my stomach contents at the back of my throat, I felt myself being lifted up and to the side, allowing me to vomit over the floor. A cool, wet cloth cleaned up the remains from around my mouth. "There you go. Let me shut the curtains." The light that threatened to break through my eye lids dulled down and the sharp sting faded.

I opened my mouth and I felt like someone had shoved some cotton balls in there. An ice cube was placed on my lips, someone keeping it there so it could melt, the water moistening my throat; it was a welcome relief. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes slowly. My eyes adjusted to my surroundings. I recognised the books on the shelves and I was in Carlisle's study; that never boded well.

"Ness," Dad spoke, breaking the silence. He retook my hand in his, Jacob firmly holding onto my right hand. I looked at him properly and he had been crying; his eyes were bloodshot and swollen, his beautiful face stained with tears, his bottom lip trembling.

I still felt heavy, like I couldn't get out of the bed even if I wanted. "You have an IV in darling. It's giving you some pain-relief," Dad explained.

I looked to my right and I could see Carlisle taking notes from a monitor and I felt something on my arm tighten; he was taking my blood pressure. He smiled reassuringly and I looked passed him to see the other members of my family, staring at me with worry and concern.

I turned back to Jacob who was crying with abandon, I could see Mom dry sobbing, Dad holding onto her with his free arm, his other hand stroking mine. They looked so sad. Why were they sad?

I suddenly felt empty. Like something was missing from me, ripped from me. I realised why Jacob was crying.

"Oh!"

My baby had left me. I screwed up my eyes as tears flowed from them, I squeezed Jacob's hand as if I could break it, holding onto Dad's hand for support, Dad trying to flow his strength into my reserves.

The others weren't saying anything, that I was grateful for. The door opened and shut and suddenly they were gone. It was just Mom, Dad and Jacob.

I cried and cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. So many thoughts were sprinting through my head, unable to comprehend. Time moved by, unforgiving and relentless. I noticed the light outside started to diminish behind the curtains.

I took another breath. "It's because I didn't love it to begin with…." I hiccupped.

Jacob squeezed my hand tighter but it was Dad who answered. "No no no Nessie. It wasn't that at all. This was nature's way of saying that it wasn't ready to be in this life. You loved it with every being you had once you understood it all, don't ever think that."

"Then why?" I cried.

"No one will know why," Dad tried to explain. "Carlisle hypoethised that it was because you were still young and that maybe your body was unable to cope with being pregnant, or the placenta may have covered the cervix, its hard to know why darling."

"So it is my fault."

"Oh no. It isn't darling. Don't ever blame yourself. He also thought that because your body matured quicker that we expected that it could handle being pregnant, he was fifty fifty about it. He said that it was not your fault. That there is no fault."

"Natural selection," Jacob mumbled.

Dad nodded once. "Something like that, maybe."

"The baby wasn't fit for this world," I whispered. I gasped as my stomach cramped. Dad dashed around the room, refilling my IV with more medication. The pain stopped almost instantly. "It is my fault," I said resignedly.

"It's mine," Jacob said in a dull voice.

"Why would you think that Jake?" Mom asked.

"Cos Ness and I had sex last night," he said without thinking. "I killed it."

The room was silent for a moment then I could hear Dad take a breath. "Jake. This is not your fault. Some couples who are pregnant have sex and they and the baby are fine-"

"But the blood!" Jacob shot up out of his chair.

"Part of the miscarriage. If it was your fault, don't you think that Nessie would have lost the baby right after you had sex? Don't you think she would have been in pain?" Dad reasoned. He spoke with a soft and gentle voice.

Jacob sat back down, defeated. "I couldn't do anything to help."

"Nessie's body had to heal on its own," Dad explained.

"There was so much blood," Jacob whispered.

"I know," Dad let go of Mom and held onto Jacob's shoulder over my chest. "There is nothing anyone could have done. We are just glad you woke up when you did. She can't go to the hospital. If she was human, then they would have cauterised the bleed. Nessie's body heals faster than normal. She wouldn't have been allowed to leave."

I felt numb. Like I was here but not. Maybe I should have stayed flying underwater, it would have felt better than what I was feeling now. Jacob sobbing for his lost baby. Our lost baby. I was dying inside. I had embraced this little life, I was going to be prepared and now…..nothing. "I'm a failure!" I wailed.

Jacob's hands were suddenly around my face and neck, supporting me as much as he was supporting himself. "Never, ever think that!" he whispered in my ear. "You will never and have never been a failure. I love you. I love you whatever. I will support you through this, no matter how long it takes honey. I swear."

Dad let go of my hand and my arms were around Jacob's chest. He sobbed with me, held me, soothed me, cooed me and reassured me. "What did I do wrong?" I asked. I looked up into his red swollen eyes, realising we were alone now.

"Nothing. You did nothing wrong. I should never have gotten you pregnant. You should never have to feel this pain."

"It's not your fault."

"Then it's not yours either," he argued softly. I hiccupped in his ear and he pulled me closer to him. "I don't know what else I can do or say honey."

"Just be here. That's all I need," I whispered back.

* * *

He held me for hours, at some point he had gotten on the hospital bed with me; cradling me. The sun had set a long time ago before I felt like I could move. The pain was lessening very quickly, as if I was never pregnant. I was able to sit up properly; the cannulae had been removed an hour ago by unseen hands. I had stopped bleeding long ago and it was now time to face something I needed to see before I was able to properly move on.

"Jacob?"

"Mmmm mmm,"

"I need to see my bed. I need to see….."

"No you don't honey-"

"I do. I need to see….it….what I've lost. I need to so that I can move on."

Jacob was silent for a moment. "Ok….But I need to explain a few things first. What happened."

"I would like that," I looked down and I needed a shower; I hadn't been properly cleaned yet and I could smell my blood on Jacob. "We both could do with a shower."

"Rose has offered us her room to clean up," Jacob said.

"So…."

"So….I woke up," Jacob started. I could tell that he was nervous and sad about telling me what happened earlier. But he knew that I needed to hear it. "I woke up and I knew there was something wrong. The bed felt wet, I could smell the blood, your blood immediately. You were pale like death," Jacob said, no longer looking at me but looking at his hands. I went to wake you and my hands were covered in blood. I lifted the covers and you were soaked. It was oozing out of you. I tried to wake you, I really did. I thought you were going to die. I shouted for Edward and Bella. I mean I screamed for them. I remember you just slipped my t-shirt on last night and nothing else, I removed the covers and….and…." Jacob choked up.

"It's ok."

Jacob took another breath. "I cried. I begged for you to live. I removed the covers and…and I could see that you miscarried. Your parents arrived and we got you here. Carlisle and Esme already set up the room when we arrived. Carlisle got blood into you straight away. You were so weak, so near….." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I held your hand, not paying attention at first. Carlisle needed more blood. Alice went to get some from the local hospital and she was fast. You got through all the blood here but Carlisle thought your bleeding had started to slow down. He only needed to use another two bags. He thinks when….you miscarried…that a blood vessel wouldn't heal itself. You started to improve."

"What else has been happening? I've been out at least twelve hours."

"You were unconscious for at least two hours before the bleeding stopped. Um…Jasper contacted the minister; he has rearranged the appointment for two weeks' time. Um…Lottie came to get you to go to school, Emmett told her what happened. She…um…offered to donate some blood but Carlisle said no, but-"

"Said no?"

"Because he didn't know what blood type she was. Gemma and Adeline were in the car and they offered too. They came back after school for Carlisle to blood type them. Funnily enough Lottie is O negative. You are O negative."

"Am I?"

"Yup. Gemma is O positive and Adeline is AB positive. He took their blood. He took two units from Lottie."

"Why? If he wasn't going to use it."

"I don't know. I offered mine but Carlisle thinks because I am a shapeshifter that it could have killed you because you are not."

"Does he think that's why the baby….died?"

"No. because you are my imprint, which means that we are able to reproduce. Just because I am a shapeshifter. Maybe I am a different blood type. I never asked."

"School?"

"Lottie sorted that. Don't worry about it."

"My attendance record is becoming shocking."

"Don't worry about it."

We were silent for five minutes until I sat up and swung my legs around the side. "I want to go for that shower." Jacob nodded as I got to my feet, swaying a little, Jacob steadying me as he walked with me to Rose's room. I stood by the door as Jacob started the shower. I noticed that some clothes had been laid onto Rose's bed. I held onto the door frame; I was exhausted from being emotionally and physically drained.

Jacob took my hand, ripped the huge t-shirt so I didn't have to pull it over my head and discarded it on the floor. The bright black and white shiny bathroom had a large walk in shower, the tiles gleaming in the light. It had large sliding doors which opened up to the large shower which had many accessories. It was Rose's taste after all but it was waiting for me, the steam rising from the hot water. Across from the walk in shower there was a large bath that could easily fit four people in it; it was that big. I laid my hand against the sliding doors, Jacob pulling them back and I stepped in, the water splashing my legs. Jacob held onto me until I was fully in. "Are you ok? Do you need help?"

"I'm ok," I said quietly.

Jacob shut the doors. "Just say if you need me."

I moved carefully over to the hot steaming shower, the water covering me like a blanket. I put both hands onto the wall, leaning on it for support as the water rained down onto me. I looked down, the white tiles that my feet were on, being stained with blood. Swirling patterns of blood as it travelled down the drain. I watched at the water removed all traces of blood, dry clotted blood that was on my legs took longer but the more wet it became, the less stubborn the blood was as it fell from me and travelled down the drain. Clots landed with little little wet splats against the tiles and then they were washed away. My feet were stained pink, my legs had rivets of red flowing down them until they turned pink then clear. I reached over for the shower gel and rinsed myself free of what was left. I rinsed again and again and again until there was no trace of pink or red.

I looked down at my now clean body.

I no longer felt pregnant.

I no longer carried life inside of me.

My hands travelled down to my now flat stomach, tears stinging my eyes, falling down my cheeks, meshing with the hot water. Sob wracked my body as I screamed and shouted, leaning back against the smooth wall, hitting the bottom, bringing my knees to my chin. I could feel myself rocking backwards and forwards, the water cascading all over me.

The doors slid open, warm hands found me, gliding their way around my naked body, russet on alabaster, holding me as I rocked. I howled, screamed, sobbed, wailed as I clung onto my Jacob with my nails. He was still fully clothed when I opened my eyes as more red stained the bottom of the shower. He held me until I could cry no more.

He let go of me gently, stood up and removed his clothes, dumping the sodden mass onto the floor. He stood me up carefully, turning me so that we were face to face, taking some shampoo to my hair, carefully massaging my scalp and hair, me resting my head onto his chest as he did so. He did the same with himself and quickly washed himself whilst I leaned on him for support. I felt him washing me all over, making sure I was clean. He rinsed the shampoo from my hair, never saying a word, taking some conditioner to it and doing the same. He turned the shower off, lifted my chin with his finger to stare into my eyes.

He was so sad. Sad for me, sad for him and sad for what we lost. I understood then that it wasn't just me going through this but to wake up to find me the way he did this morning must have been traumatising for him. He leaned down to gently kiss my forehead. He embraced me again, trying to give me his strength.

He opened the doors, reached for a towel, wrapping one around his waist and taking the bigger one to wrap around me. I started to walk but he scooped me up into his arms, moving me from the shower into Rose and Emmett's bedroom.

Little water droplets shone from Jacob in the light as he placed me onto the edge of the bed, the droplets dropping from him, hitting the floor and fading to nothing. He started to dry me carefully with another towel, working his way from my toes to my head. He had squeezed the water from my hair into the towel then taking a comb from Rose's dresser, carefully running it through my hair. He didn't do this because I couldn't do it; he did this because he cared. He did this so he had something to do and I let him. I let him take care of me. I wanted him to take care of me. Because I know that he felt useless before, that things were out of his control.

He helped me to get dressed, clipping my bra together from the back, putting a fitted black t-shirt over my head and arms, he quickly put my underwear and joggers onto my legs and in one swift motion, they were in place and he made sure my t-shirt was sitting correctly. He quickly dried what was wet left from him, throwing on jeans and a black t-shirt. He threw the towels into the pile in the shower room and shut the door.

I was still a little tender down below and I knew Jacob was aware of that. I stood up. I knew what had to be done. "You ready?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

He took my hand in his, my hand always fitting perfectly inside his hand and we slowly made our way down the stairs. I surprised to see that no one was there. Trainers for Jacob and me had been left at the patio doors, Jacob slipping mine on me then following suit. We walked the mile to the cottage; not saying a word, not needing to, me drawing strength from Jacob and I hoped he was taking some from me as well. If I had any left. I needed to see this. I needed my brain to comprehend that I had lost something so precious.

The birds were chirping, the leaves from the trees were rustling in the breeze. Small animals passed us, unaware of our pain; getting on with their lives as life had been cruel to us. We had reached the cottage and there was still no one around. There was a large metal drum twenty yards from the house; I didn't know what that was for. Reaching the door, Jacob touched the door handle when he paused. "Are you ready?" he asked me again. I nodded, not wanting to lose my resolve to do this.

We walked in, reaching the living room and walking down the tiny hallway to my bedroom on right. I could already smell the stagnant blood, the smell overwhelming me. It was me this time, who reached for my bedroom door, opening it.

I was frozen at the doorway, not able to move. There was blood all over the middle part of the bed, some had dripped down from the mattress onto the base and on the carpet. Some of the blood was dry, some was still shiny as if it was fresh. I stepped forward, still holding the breath I took when I opened the door and that's when I saw it. A mass of blood on my bedsheets. A small bundle of red which didn't really look like anything but told me what I wanted, no what I needed to know. The life of our unborn child; just there laying peacefully on the bed. I knew I wouldn't be able to actually see a baby, but I needed my brain to actually see that I had lost the baby, no matter how far along I had been. I hoped it hadn't been painful, I knew logically it hadn't been, at the early stages, it is thought that a foetus couldn't feel pain. But I felt pain now. In my heart.

I realised now why there was a metal drum outside. There wasn't anything for us to bury, but we could burn the bed sheets with what was left of our life inside; we could cremate them. If we buried them there may have been a chance that animals could have dug it up. I didn't want that.

It was that or have someone sneak the sheets into a clinical waste bin at the hospital; I didn't want that. At least this way, we got to do it.

I let go of the breath I was holding. I was accepting now that I had miscarried but it didn't make the pain feel any less. There had been gloves left on the side of my bed, Mom and Dad would have already have seen this. I felt bad that they had seen this, but grateful that they didn't clean up, allowing Jacob and I a chance to grieve.

I put some gloves on, gathering up the sheets so that everything was in the middle and I folded them up it so that nothing could be seen anymore. The whole bed was going to have to be tossed along with the carpet, Dad would take care of that for me.

I took the bundle outside, Jacob following me. I was about to place them into the bottom of the drum when I noticed that there was another metal container in there, I looked at Jacob. "So we can take the ashes and scatter them. Bella thought you would like to do that." I nodded, silently thanking my Mom. I put the bundle into the container and there was stuff below it to start a fire. I stepped back. "Do you want to say anything?" Jacob asked.

I shook my head. He handed me a match and I struck it against the box and I reached over to put it in when I stopped. I looked down, the match still burning. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm so sorry." I dropped the match, stepping back as everything caught fire. I stood watching the flames gathering momentum. Arms circling me, holding me from behind as we both watched our bundle burn. I looked up to see that branches had been removed to make a hole so that the smoke could escape without causing damage. The drum itself was raised on something, what I couldn't say as I watched the flames from the drum rise until it was cracking and popping. Oranges, reds and yellows meshing in as one as my eyes glazed at the fire.

* * *

At some point, Jacob and I had moved to a nearby tree, sitting down; Jacob leaning against the tree, me leaning against Jacob. Someone had left a large blanket and we were wrapped inside it as we sat watching the fire, which had now become flickers.

I understood that when parents miscarry their child so early on in the stages, that this was not something carried out, that the 'contents' would just be thrown out as clinical waste, burial not always an option. I was fortunate that we were able to do this for our bundle, that we were given the opportunity to have closure, to heal our grief.

It was the dead of night, at the times I had looked up through the gaps in the trees, I could see the stars. One new star shining so bright I had pointed to Jacob to show him it. I shut my eyes, leaning into Jacob's chest, listening to his heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest.

I opened my eyes with a start, snapping my head up then realising where and why I was here. Jacob still had his arms wrapped around me. The sun was rising, the night not quite melting into the dawn as I could still see stars through the trees. I looked over to the drum which was now metal and cold. I shifted slightly, Jacob waking suddenly. "Hey," he said softly. "Are you ok?"

"No, but I will be…..I have you."

Jacob reached down and kissed me gently on the cheek. "And I have you. What do you want to do?"

"Spread the ashes. Into the river."

Jacob nodded. He moved, got up and helped me up. I noticed the pain had lessened, but a dull ache was still there. We walked over to the stone cold metal drum, Jacob letting go of my hand, feeling the outside, not pulling his hand away so I knew it was cold. I peered in and in the metal container were only the ashes that remained of our little bundle. Jacob reached in, took the metal container out. He reached down and pulled a black drawstring pouch. "Esme left this for us when you fell asleep," he explained. He tipped the contents into the pouch quickly and drew the drawstrings. He reached out for my hand and I took it.

We walked to the river in silence. I felt like although the pain was raw; I knew that I was able to move on. That I had the strength of Jacob with me even though he was hurting just as much as I was, it wasn't just me going through this. Although I had been pregnant for a short time, to me...he or she had their future mapped out, had a life, going to school, college, getting married. I had been thinking these things when Jacob was gone at random times. I had a thought that maybe I shouldn't be grieving like this but I shooed it away. I was allowed to grieve in any which way I wanted.

The sun was getting brighter as the morning came upon us. Rabbits, birds of all varieties and other wildlife were all going about their daily business as we walked right on by. Jacob's hand was tight around mine as we approached the river. The river itself was framed by endless trees and rocks. The river was full. There were times that the river was just a stream, depending on how much rain we had or whether it was high or low tide. When it was low; I would have to climb down the banking if I wanted to go for a paddle, which wasn't very often these days. But when the water was high, the river was fast flowing, right onto the forest edge. I remember playing with Seth once and I fell in and was washed down stream. It had been a few months after the Volturi had left and Seth was distraught, thinking I had drowned as he couldn't find me. I swam back to the edge further downstream like I had done it all my life.

Jacob and I had reached the edge of the river which was flowing at its full force. The main house wasn't far from here and I could see the roof of it from where I stood. I stared out onto the river as the strong current ripped its way down, unforgiving and forceful. But the sound of the river flowing calmed me slightly, made me feel at ease. Jacob squeezed my hand and inclined his head over towards the other. "Emmett explained to Seth why I was M.I.A. yesterday." I looked over and saw ten wolves appear from the forest. "The others don't know why they are here. Do you mind if I phase?"

I shook my head. It was Friday morning and Jacob hadn't phased for almost a week. I looked over to the sandy coloured wolf and his eyes looked so sad. I tore my eyes from him as Jacob handed me the black pouch. I took it with both hands and brought it to my chest, hugging the pouch. Jacob removed his clothes quickly and the next second he was in his second form.

The second Jacob phased, the wolves on the other side whined, shook and collapsed onto the backs of their legs as Jacob showed them everything. Their heads twitching, their bodies almost convulsing, their front paws clawing at their eyes and muzzles. I could see tears falling from their eyes, staining the grass before them as they went through Jacob's pain. I turned to Jacob who stood there as still as statue. I closed my eyes, unable to watch the pack going through Jacob's pain, our pain, but unable to drown out the sounds of whining and whimpering. I felt movement as Jacob moved to the edge of the banking as he place his two front paws onto the large rock making him look as if he was baying to the moon. He raised his head, drew back a long breath and he howled.

Goosebumps on my arms erupted at the sound, the sound now piercing my ears, pulling at my heart as he put everything behind it, the pain, anguish, anger and grief fuelling his howl. The wolves over on the other side stood up and followed suit. Singing with their Alpha, grieving with their Alpha, howling with him as they went through the same motions as we had gone through.

The howl would have been heard for miles. People who would have heard it, would have stopped what they were doing to listen to their song of grief and sorrow.

Tears fell from my eyes as I watched the russet coloured wolf show his emotions as he howled. When he stopped he hung his head for a few moments, catching his breath. He padded off the rock and phased again, quickly pulling on his clothes.

This time I reached my hand out to him.

He took it quickly. He nodded his head towards his pack members as they faded into the greenery of the forest. Fresh tears were falling from his eyes, staining his cheeks. He joined me at the riverbank and I took the pouch and using one hand, I opened the draw string. I leaned forward, tipping the pouch upside down, the ashes falling from the pouch, getting caught in the light breeze, swirling, cascading, tumbling in the breeze, making shapes, flying on the wave of the breeze as they fell like snowflakes onto the river, the river taking them away to adventures unknown.

* * *

AN - It took me a long time to write this chapter. Two months to get it right. It stumped me how I was going to write this, but I hope I have done it justice.


	5. The Nessie Chronicles Part ll Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Life goes on**

Three days had passed since we miscarried. Jacob cancelled the party he had planned for Saturday. Mom and Dad replaced my bed, carpet and anything that had any of my blood on it and that's where I had stayed since Friday after we came back from scattering the ashes. Jacob had been bringing me my meals but the one thing that I had been really craving was blood; which Jacob brought me.

Mom and Dad had been by, encouraging me to go hunting with them, but I declined. I just wanted to stay where I was. Holed up in my bedroom. I had received messages from Lottie, Gemma, Adeline, Emily and various pack members, wanting to see if I was alright. I hadn't replied to any of them. I checked the time on my clock which read three pm. I wrapped the duvet around me, leaning against the wall. Jacob had tried to get me out to take a walk, but I just wanted to stay here. Right here. At this moment in time, I was on my own as Jacob had to do pack business.

There was a knock at my door. I ignored it. Dad knocked again, I could smell his scent. "Sweetheart. I am coming in." He opened the door. "Renesmee," he said in a soft voice. "You need to come out of here. You need to come to the main house."

I looked down at my hands. I didn't know how to feel about answering questions. "They are not going to barrage you with questions, but you have school tomorrow-"

"I'm not going," I said bluntly.

"Yes you are. You know that physically, you are fully healed. I have already had the principle asking why you weren't at school and that you have missed so much," Dad said firmly. He moved over to me and sat on the bed. "Life is hard Ness. But life goes on and to help you move on, you have to start doing normal things, start living _your_ life."

I knew what he was making made sense. "I know nothing I can do can change things Daddy," I sniffed. "I know I have to get on with things, even though I don't want to. I feel like I would be insulting my baby by moving on."

"But you wouldn't be."

"I know that, I feel so….."

"Confused."

"Yeah." Dad moved over so that he was next to me. The only person who I had let be with me these last few days was Jacob. Dad's cool arms were around me, shifted me so that he was cradling me in his arms. I closed my eyes, leaning my head against his cool hard chest. Another pair of arms were around me, comforting me as tears escaped from eyes. "I want to move on, I know I need to. But it's so hard."

Mom stroked my hair. "You will get there. I promise that it gets easier sweetheart."

They held me for as long as it took for me to gather my resolve. I was just going to have to get this over with. I sat up, got dressed in my closet then went back to Mom and Dad who were waiting for me in the living room. Dad took my hand as we walked to the house. The area where the metal drum had been was scorched but the drum had been removed. I held onto Dad's hand as if my life depended on it. Although, the rational part of my brain told me that I had nothing to worry about, I had done nothing wrong, but the other part, made me feel as if I was facing a firing squad.

By the time we reached the main house, my stomach was in knots. Dad opened the door, taking me with him as he stepped inside. Someone else took my hand, the hand that my hand fitted perfectly in to. Jacob was with me. He was wearing only his sweats, he must have come from patrol, he padded behind me in his bare feet, Mom bringing up the rear as our little party went straight to the sofas and took a seat.

My immediate family were there, waiting for me to come to them. Esme had brought me over sandwiches and juice; she knew I was hungry; my thirst and hunger starting to equal out. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the sofa opposite the television, Emmett and Rose on the other one, Dad perched on the arm of the sofa we were sitting on, Jacob sitting on my left, Mom on my right. Carlisle and Esme were standing behind the two sofas my aunts and uncles were on. Jacob had taken the plate of sandwiches and gave one to me, I took it hungrily.

I finished my sandwich, swallowing the last bite. "I'm sorry," I said whilst staring at the floor.

"What have you got to be sorry for?" Esme asked.

"For giving you all a scare….seeing me…..like that."

No one said a word after I spoke. I leaned my head on Jacob's shoulder.

"So….how have you been….coping?" Esme broke the silence.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's been hard for her," Dad said.

"Midget, you could have said something," Emmett leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, hands clasped out in front of him. "We would never have judged you. Hell! We have all done far worse things that getting pregnant," The others were nodding in agreement. "We could have been there for you."

"I know," I said quietly. I finished another sandwich, not looking at anyone in particular. Jacob took my hand in his again.

"Do you want to talk about it Nessie?" Rose asked.

I shrugged. "You saw what happened."

"No, not that. Do you want to talk about how you felt when you were pregnant?"

That stumped me for a moment. "Er…I guess I was shocked when I found out, which was only the Thursday before the wedding. I was only pregnant for a week," I sighed.

"And?" Rose prompted.

"And….I didn't think I would be able to handle it, that I wouldn't cope. But Mom, Dad and Jacob were brilliant and eventually I thought 'yeah, I could cope' then I realised that no matter what; I had my family…." I trailed off.

"I was shocked at first," Jacob admitted. "But I would have supported anything that Nessie would have done. She would and still will be a great mother. Whenever it happens," he squeezed my hand.

"I realised after I had a dream that I would be able to be a Mom, that we could be a family. That I would love the baby more than anything."

"Was your pregnancy normal?" Alice asked.

"I appeared to be around seven weeks. I was progressing fast. We thought that the baby might have been here in four and a half months because I am half vampire. I could not have blood, even anything cook rare. My body rejected it," I continued.

"Were you showing?" Alice questioned.

"Only a fraction. I knew, Mom could tell the day of the wedding and altered my dress for me."

"How are you feeling now?" Jasper asked.

I looked up at him. "You know how I feel."

His pained expression told me. "I know. I wanted to hear it from you."

"Honestly?" I straightened up to look at everyone. "I feel like a failure!" Everyone protested at the same time and I held up my hand, asking for them to stop to let me speak. "I am being honest. I feel like I have let Jacob down," Jacob bristled beside me. "Mom, Dad, all of you…and the baby," I held my breath, knowing that my eyes were welling up again. "I feel like I have lost something, which I have but the loss feels like a hole. I'm scared that the next time I am pregnant that I will lose that one too," tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Oh Ness!" Rose brought her hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry. We are sorry that you have had to experience this at your age, one so young. That you are feeling the way you are now. We just wanted you to know that we are here for you, no matter what, not judging you, not berating you, but here for you, for anything," the others nodding in agreement.

The silence was deafening as I thought about what was said, I took a deep breath. "I am sorry I didn't tell you guys. I really am. We would have announced it soon, but…"

"We know Nessie, we know," Rose cocked her head, her eyes brimming with sympathy. "You have us, your parents, Jacob, your friends. We are all here for you," she stood up and I was suddenly embraced by her, followed by Alice, Emmett and Jasper. I could feel Jacob hold onto my knee in the throng of arms.

* * *

I was back at the house, feeling a little better after offloading. And now I felt like I was trapped rather than protected. I wanted to get out; I wanted to leave the self imposed confinement of my room, turning to my fiancé. "Jacob. I am going to go out."

"Where are you going?" he had his arms wrapped around me as we lay on my bed.

"I think I want to go to see Lottie, she has left me a few messages."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind coming here."

"I want to stretch my legs."

"Ok. Do you want me to drive you?"

"No….I want to run."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he peered at me through his lashes.

"Yeah, but –"

"But you want to see your friends without me?" Jacob couldn't hide the hurt in his voice.

"It's not that," I said quickly. "I just need to explain everything and, and I think you really need to phase and run yourself. You could take me on your back if you like?" knowing that he just wanted to be helpful.

Jacob smiled slightly. "Yeah, ok." I got up from the bed and changed from joggers to jeans, putting on my purple wolf t-shirt, tying my hair roughly into a bun. Jacob waited for me, only wearing his sweats. He walked towards me, taking my hands in his. "I will always love you. I hope you know that."

"I do, I love you too….it's been…hard."

"I know, I wish I could take the pain away," he looked down at our clasped hands. "But I can't, I…I can't help."

I took my hand out of his, caressing the side of his face. "You just being here is helping me, please know that."

Jacob nodded, a tear rolling down his cheek. I had to bite my lip hard to stop myself from crying. He took a deep breath and nodded. "I don't want you to feel like you are alone."

"I know. I know you are hurting too. I know," I took his hand and lightly kissed his knuckles.

"I love you. I don't know what else I can do Ness. You will tell me if there is?" his eyes were wide with unshed tears.

"Of course. Of course I will." He had such a rough week. First his sister and now me.

Jacob kissed me gently on my forehead then removed his sweats, phasing in less than a second. He lowered his whole body, allowing me to hop on. I took fur from either side of his neck, gripping it in my fingers, holding tight with my legs as he took off into the forest.

There was something exhilarating flying through the forest like this. Even though running had the same effect, closing my eyes made me feel like I was flying. Jacob's heartbeat pounded in my ears as I laid my head across his back, making us more streamlined as he ran. After my family rallying round us, knowing now that they were not judging us; made my spirits feel better. I shouldn't care what other people thought about me, but they were my nearest and dearest. I did care. I also cared what my friends thought, what the pack thought, although their display showed me what they thought. I realised then how much pain Jacob was in when it crippled the wolves on the other side of the river.

We reached the back of Lottie's house to find Lottie lying on the ground in the middle of the field with the horses in the other field. Jacob came to a stop, allowing me to jump down. He stood back to his full height, pausing as I reached round to his snout and he touched my forehead with it. I ran my hands up and down his head, feeling the silky fur part between my fingers, closing my eyes at the touch.

We parted; I watched Jacob melt into the forest as I walked towards the field. I approached Lottie and I paused. There was something not quite right as I stepped into a sudden breeze; I couldn't tell if the breeze was natural or supernatural that had whipped the tendrils of my hair that had come loose from my bun around my face that I had to fight to remove. The closer I got to my friend, the stronger the wind was becoming. I could hear the grass violently rustling to and fro. "Lottie?" I stepped forward.

The wind stopped, the grass stilled and I no longer had to fight to get hair out of my face as Lottie sat bolt upright, looking around, blinking rapidly then her eyes settling on me. "Oh…uh…hi Ness," she got to her feet. "How have you been?" she asked looking sheepish.

"Are _you_ alright?"

"Yeah, fine. What about you?" Lottie changed the subject. "How are you coping?"

I sighed. I looked at Lottie closely; she had changed in six days. She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was a little messy and she looked jumpy but then suddenly relaxed. "I'll get there."

"Good," she ran towards me, pulling me into a tight hug. "I was worried."

"I know," I embraced her back.

"You know you can talk to me if you want to. I won't push."

"Thank you. I wanted to get out of the house for a bit," I hesitated. I pulled back, holding her at the tops of her arms. "Are you sure everything is ok? That was some wind back there," I looked at her pointedly.

"Was I sleeping?" Lottie sharply turned her head to the spot where she was.

"You appeared to be."

"Oh. It's nothing," she said quickly, her head snapping back towards me, stepping back out of my hands. "Do you want something to eat?" I shook my head and we both started to walk towards the house; she linked her arm through mine.

"No thanks, I just wanted to come and see you. Do I have much homework?"

"A bit, but I've had some spare time, I did it for you and you just need to add your name to it."

"Won't the teachers tell the difference?"

"I can copy anyone's handwriting, signature and all that guff. It was easy," she snorted.

"Oh. Well. Thanks."

"I figured you had enough going on."

"Yeah, are you able to pick me up for school tomorrow please?"

"Yeah, are you going?"

"I need to get back into routine, it will help take my mind off things."

Lottie nodded, her biting her bottom lip. "I get that," she said quietly. I nodded, staring at the big old house that held a wedding only a week ago. Lottie had her phone out, texting Keith. I heard in vibrate a second later. "Jake's with Keith, he is coming here soon."

"Cool. Do you mind if we sit outside for a bit?"

"Not at all. Any particular reason?"

We sat on a bench that had been left at the bottom of the long concrete stairs. "I've been cooped up, my own doing really but I just wanted to be outside."

"I get that," Lottie said under her breath. "I have some news for you. Julie and Steven fell out."

I arched my eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yup. Over her spending so much time with her new boyfriend and not with him. He knows that this is her first but he wants her to understand its bros before hoes and all that."

"I understand but I would always pick my Jacob."

"And I would pick Keith. Its predetermined, not like we have much of a choice," she snorted.

I felt the corner of my lip curl upwards. "That it is."

"So, she has been spending a lot of time with Blaire," Lottie's face darkened at that name. "It's been going on longer that I thought as well; a good few weeks. I just never noticed."

"Poor Steven. He will always have us. And Clynt."

"Of course he will, but losing your best friend is like losing a limb."

"What do the others think? What have you told them about…..well…."

"They think that she is being unreasonable, I may have words with her, Steven is her best mate, not just something she can throw away whenever it pleases her," she said with a little venom to her voice. "I told them that you have had a bad case of tonsillitis. Carlisle called the Principle on Thursday. They have just been asking how you are. The pack knows, which means the girls know too," Lottie looked down at her hands.

"At least I don't have to tell them, I just don't want the sympathetic looks and the condolences. It just makes me remember everything again."

"I know," Lottie looked at me. "Death, no matter in what form is awful," she added quietly.

She knew all about death. Experienced it firsthand. I hoped I never had to go through this again. Lottie placed her arm around me and I laid my head on her shoulders. We watched the horses play with each other, the sun setting down on another day.

Footsteps padded their way down the concrete steps, causing me to turn around to see Gemma and Adeline cautiously making their way down. Lottie moved her arm, stretching but I could see her stifling a yawn, Gemma and Adeline making their way towards me, hugging me at the same time, but not saying a word. They didn't need to and I didn't want them to. "Dinner is ready," Gemma smiled at me. "Jacob and Keith are here too," she looked at both of us.

We smiled. I knew that already, I could feel him half an hour ago, hear his heartbeat when he arrived with Keith. I needed to start moving on, now would be a start. Lottie and I joined Gemma and Adeline back up the steps, following them through the back door into the large dining area of Lottie's house. Jacob was there and I ran over to him, him holding his arms out to me. It had been only a little while but in that little while I missed him so much. "Hey there cutie."

He hadn't called me that in a long time. "Hey there yourself." He leaned down to kiss my forehead. I realised that I needed to use the toilet. "I'll be back in a minute."

Jacob let me go as I went into the guest restroom that was across from the large living room. I did what I needed to do and stepping out I heard the hushed voices of Jacob and Keith. I peered out the little corridor that was off to the side in the huge living room to see them both sitting on the sofas, the door closed. "How long has it been happening?" Jacob asked Keith

"Since she came back. Look, I don't need to burden you with this mate. Not with….you know…"

"Nessie and I are both moving on, in order for her to do that she needs to know that I am too. As your Alpha, I need you to know that I am here in any capacity. Jared reported screaming coming from the field yesterday, trees being violently blown around, he thought that there was an attack."

"Ok…" Keith hesitated. "Since she came back, she has been having nightmares…no…night terrors to be more accurate."

"Has she told anyone?"

"No, she has been really snappy at times, she's tired. I suggested medication. But…."

"But what?"

"She screams in her sleep, talks, shouts….But…her telekinesis, it becomes out of control. She um…..shredded the mirror in her room a couple of days ago and, well.."

"What?"

Keith hesitated. "A shard pierced itself through the side of my stomach. I managed to get the whole thing out in a oner and I healed pretty quickly but it –"

"Could have been worse."

I had to stop myself from gasping by covering my hand with my mouth.

"I am not sure what to do. The last few days she has taken to sleeping in the back field in a sleeping bag and an airbed. The horses are put into the main garden and she sleeps there. She won't let me come near her at night."

"Have you tried –"

"Talking to her? Yes. She gets pissed off at me, don't get me wrong I can handle her pissed off but she can't control her telekinesis when she gets mad and its becoming sloppier the more tired she gets. She stopped using it last week. She is scared of herself. She won't admit it though."

I felt myself slink down the cool wall. What had been going on with Lottie? I was going through so much even before I miscarried that I didn't notice that she was struggling. I had missed the signs; she had been snappy recently, dark circles under her eyes. What sort of friend am I? I took a deep breath, got up and made myself known. Keith's eyes widen at the sight of me. "Hey, I am not going to say anything until she does," I held my hands up.

"She is a danger to herself and others Ness. We need to address this," Jacob said in Alpha mode.

"I get that," I joined them on the sofa's. "She is having nightmares. That needs to be addressed. And maybe the rest will calm down. Going at her all guns blazing is not going to work."

"I am going to ask Carlisle to come here tonight," Keith said more to himself. "He can persuade her to take some medication. She might be better after a decent night's sleep."

"She is going to be pissed at you for doing that," Jacob rested his elbows onto his knees.

"I know. I can take it," Keith smiled, but not reaching his eyes. "Sorry Ness, you shouldn't have to be dealing with this."

I took a breath. "I need to move on, Jacob and I both do, maybe I can help, if she confides in me. Being in Italy has affected her more than I thought-"

"But-"

I held my hand up. "Trying to move on. This will help me take my mind of things. I can't bring….I can't change things but I can be a good friend. We all need to get back in there before she suspects something. Do you have any ideas what these nightmares are about?"

Keith shook his head. "She won't gointo the specifics. The first night I was patrolling. Gemma told me the next day what had happened and I have spent as much time with her as I can. I think she is ashamed. That's the feeling I am getting anyway," Keith shrugged.

We all stood up. "Get the doc in." Jacob started. "I don't want anyone hurt but she has to sort this out. I will give you a few days. If not I will speak to her."

"You certainly will not!" I grabbed Jacob's arm as he moved towards the door. "I will talk to her. You could send her the other way. You saw what happened in Italy." Jacob started to interrupt. "Please. Keith has tried to get through to her and she is blocking him so I will try," I looked at Keith. "Can you set up the guest bedroom, that way Lottie can at least get some sleep in a comfortable place without having to worry about trashing her room in case her telekinesis gets out of control?" Keith nodded once and I peered over to Jacob but I could tell he wasn't happy. Well that was just tough. We made our way back into the dining hall and now that I realised what Lottie was going through, I could see how tired she looked. Her hair was in need of a good brush and she needed a decent night's sleep. I nodded to Keith and Jacob and they silently left the room, I noticed Adeline and Gemma weren't there. I took a deep breath, gathering my steel, taking a seat next to my best friend. "I think there is something you need to tell me," I said taking her hand

Lottie's mouth pulled to the side as she narrowed her eyes. "I don't have anything to say."

"I overheard Keith talking to Jacob."

"About what?"

"I think you know. But I need _you_ to tell me. It's the only way that you can start dealing with it."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Lottie snatched her hand out from mine.

I sighed, looking at my now empty hand. "Okay, I'm not going to beat around the bush. You are having nightmares and its affecting your telekinesis."

"No it isn't!" Lottie snapped. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, her face going blank. "Mmmm…lying isn't going to get me anywhere. I….I don't know what to do," she peered up through her lashes. "I hate going to sleep," she admitted. "I see them….all the time….then…I see me and what I did."

"What do you see?"

"Italy."

I sat back in my chair. Was this to be expected? Lottie always gave the impression she could handle just about anything and usually she did. They were going to murder us. "You did what was in the best interest of our safety," I grabbed her hand and this time I wasn't going to let it go. "What has Keith said?"

"He told me I did what I had to do in order to survive, that I may not like it but I have to live with it. He said he was proud of me and you, that he would never change that."

"Then why do you still feel this way."

"Because there was something inside of me, deep down, wanted to kill them all. So I knew they would never hurt us again."

"Have you –"

"Yes, Keith knows this, he understands but he wasn't in my head when the whole thing happened. He….I want to move on from it but I keep dreaming about it, like some part of me doesn't want to move on, and the more I think about it, the more I make myself worse and go through the 'what ifs'; like I'm torturing myself. I keep dreaming what would have happened if you hadn't have stopped me. I could have killed everyone, including you, Jake and Keith. It was like I was a different person."

"It would never have come to that."

"How do you know?"

"Because you are human and you have a conscious. It's part of your humanity. The difference between our coven and theirs is that we all have our humanity, whether it has been questioned in that time or not. If you had killed them….we would have dealt with it, because you are family."

"Keith said the same."

I threw my other hand in the air. "So why not believe him?"

Lottie was quiet. "Maybe I'm evil."

I laughed then stopped myself when I saw the look of hurt on Lottie's face. "You are no more evil than I am!" I squeezed her hand. "I'm not going to lie Lottie, there was something raw there. It could just be raw power, it could be something else. Don't dwell on it. You are not a killer, not something you could really do out of spite. And you are most definitely not evil! Have you told Keith this?" Lottie shook her head. "Then I think you should. He thinks the world of you –"

"He loves me," she said quietly.

"Of course he does! Why wouldn't he?"

Lottie bit her lip. "I don't know." Lottie took a breath. "Everything makes me angry. I get so annoyed at stupid little things. Anything can trigger it then I take out on the nearest person. I…I…."

"Look. There are things you can do, like reigning in your temper. Stop being so snappy, take a deep breath when things bug you out. Recently your eyes darken when you get pissed and yeah, you do lose it a little with your powers. Just a little anger management."

Lottie nodded in agreement. "It's not just the lack of sleep and my moods affecting my power. I _feel_ that I've...unlocked something...in my head. The lack of sleep doesn't help but, the only way I can explain it that there has been a door opened. I tried to pick up a pencil when I got back from Italy and it shot across the room, embedding itself in the wall. I don't feel safe and the dreams are not helping."

"I think you need to re-train again. I can speak to Jasper. He can help with your moods. These little things will help in the long and the dreams are just dreams. Do you think talking to someone would help?"

Lottie snorted. "And get lobotomised in some looney bin? No chance."

"What about sleeping medication."

"I tried that."

I cocked my head. "Where did you get those?"

"Tony. He needs them now and then. He heard me screaming last week and thought I was being murdered. It just locks me into sleep and I dream and dream with no break, it's like a film stuck on repeat."

"But do you feel refreshed the next day?"

Lottie shook her head. "No, makes me groggy, which makes me clumsy and there is no way I can use my power. I got into a shouting match with Gemma a few days ago and I slammed the door in her face without even thinking about it. I've stopped using it at the moment."

"I think that's silly. Why stop using it? It's part of you. Don't stop using it. That's when mistakes happen in case you do need to use it."

"I feel unsafe using it though Nessie. I really do. I feel like I could blow someone's head off."

"Like you say; a door has opened. What happened in Italy has magnified your power in some way."

Lottie shrugged. "I don't know. But I know sleeping medications don't work. I hurt Keith the other day when I shattered the mirror, what if that was someone else? Someone that doesn't heal?"

I took a deep breath. "I have been here for ages, you haven't hurt me yet. You were at the wedding with all those people and you never hurt them. You happen to be receptive in your sleep. I think you should speak to Keith. I mean really talk to him, about what you have told me. He would want to know you feel this way. But I can tell you now; we saw evil Charlotte, we saw it; it was there in Italy and it wasn't you. There is no way that you are evil. I think deep down everyone is capable of doing something awful but it's who we are that stops us from doing that. When you realised that Keith was hurt, you wouldn't have laughed, you would have got off on it like Jane would have done! You would have felt awful. If you were evil then you wouldn't be feeling that way. You wouldn't be sleeping out in the field to keep away from everyone if you were evil, because in your tiny head you think that's the right thing to do. I think you need reassurance. I think in time the nightmares will pass. But you need to face them head on. You need to talk to that man of yours. Let him in."

"But what about the telekinesis in my sleep? I can't control that. I'm sleeping."

"Keith is preparing you a room in one of the guest bedrooms. Just a bed. Nothing else. Nothing that could cause harm like a mirror. Let him look after you cos Lottie, that's half your problem, you like to be in charge sometimes, you like to make sure you can do things yourself so you need to let people help you. And getting anxious about it is going to make you worse, make you more likely to lose control."

Lottie nodded. "Ok. I'll talk to him."

"So, let's summarise. Let Keith help you, be less anxious, dreams are only dreams, they don't mean anything. And more training. Get full and proper control on it again. I can speak to Jasper. I am sure he won't mind," Lottie nodded in agreement. "And talk to us. Let us in when you are feeling like this. Don't bottle it up. I am not saying that this will help overnight, but it is a start."

"Same applies to you Ness," Lottie looked at me solemnly. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I looked over to a clock on the wall and realised time was getting on. "We have school tomorrow."

"I know. I'm still coming to get you."

"Good. I was going to stay but," I put two fingers to my head and closed my eyes. "There is a good looking young man waiting for you upstairs. You may want to go to sleep but he may have other ideas." I opened my eyes.

"Nessie!" Lottie smiled, this time reaching her eyes. "It's meant to be me making the crude jokes."

"You rub off on me."

"I don't know if that's a good thing."

"I think Dad would agree."

"I would agree. Hey, I'll bring your 'homework'," Lottie using finger quotations. "tomorrow. And we have double Gym. You up for that? We are swimming again."

"Yes. I have to get on with things as do you." I reached over and gave my best friend a hug. It was now getting dark outside and I realised how tired I was when I stifled a yawn.

"Thanks for listening, you've been through so much in the last few days," Lottie mumbled into my shoulder.

"That's what friends are for; you've been there for me plenty of times. I'm always here."

"Me too."

We pulled apart and I could hear the familiar pounding of my Jacob's heartbeat outside. Keith was waiting silently at the dining hall door. We walked over and he stretched out his right hand towards Lottie, whose little hand fitted inside his big one. He gazed at her as if he was seeing her for the first time, a look that Jacob had when he saw me and a look I would never get tired of. He pulled her slowly into an embrace as he wrapped his arms around her and she entwined her arms around him. Her eyes serenely closed against his chest. I walked out the front door to see Jacob have his arms out for me. I skipped towards him, landing into his chest with a soft thump. "How did it go?" he asked quietly.

I peered up and kissed him gently on his lips, his eyes widening at the gesture. "I think it will take time. These things do. You won't need to speak to her, neither does Carlisle."

"Cool. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. It…..felt normal," I gazed at him. "Moving on."

"Moving on," he repeated. "You know you can always talk to me. I am always here."

"I always know that. I love you."

"I love you too," he said as his warms arms encased me and I was safe. Safe from everything.

* * *

AN - It has been a little hard to follow up from the previous chapter. and thank you for the reviews I received on that chapter, they really meant a lot. The story continues... Please Review!


	6. The Nessie Chronicles Part ll:chapter 6

**I must apologize! I put the wrong chapter up, I put chapter 10 instead of 6 which would have confused the people who have read chapter 10! what a div I am. I realised when I read a review thinking "eh?" So here is the right chapter 6! Sorry!**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Friendship**

First thing I did when I woke up on Monday, the ninth of April was call my best friend. Well, it was the second thing I did after managing to untangle myself from Jacob's endless arms. I knew she would be awake, dialling her number from my phone. It answered after the fifth ring. _"S'up?"_

"How did you sleep?" I whispered.

"_Better than I haaaaaaaaave done,"_ Lottie yawned. _"You woke me actually."_

"Oh. Sorry," I laughed. "I thought you would be awake."

"_No worries. I got a few hours. Funny, the nightmares are not as…intense after talking to you, and then Keith about them."_

"You spoke with Keith?"

"_Yeah, after you guys left yesterday. I told him what I told you. He was really kind; I should have listened to him in the first place."_

"Well of course he would be and yes you should have. What did you expect?"

There was a beat. _"I dunno. I think this will just take time….. Hey. Would you speak to Jasper for me please, today is possible? Keith agreed with you, meditation would be a good idea. I don't know if I will have the patience for it but I'll give it a go."_

"Ok, will do. I'll catch you soon."

"_Ttfn,"_ Lottie hung up.

Jacob moved behind me, I dumped my phone back on my dresser turning round so that I was face to face with him. He was still sleeping. He looked so young laying there, not a worry on his relaxed face, his mouth open slightly as he breathed. I touched his arm and I was transported into his dream. I giggle softly as I let go. It was of me. Naked. We were doing things. It was one of_ those _dreams.

I knew it was after seven so I was going to have to get up. Get back to normal. I found my free hand down at my stomach, my smile fading for a moment. I took a deep breath. Nessie! Pull yourself together. It will happen for me one day! I had a wedding to look forward to. I had to think positive now. Children; I know could happen for me. Just not at this moment, it wasn't my time just yet.

I sighed, looking at this gorgeous hunk of a man lying with me. He was to be at his work in an hour. I reached to the back of my head and took a long tendril of hair between my fingers. I brushed the ends over the side of his face. He twitched slightly then nothing. I ran the tendril over his eyelids and still nothing. I giggled a little, running it over his lips, his lips moving to get away from my assault, then without giving him a chance, I flapped it under his nose. "What the!" Jacob mumbled as he jerked his head back, hitting it against the wall. I was laughing at him as he rubbed his head, him pretending to be mad at me. "What did you do that for? I was having an amazing dream," he pouted.

"I know. I saw," I raised my eyebrow.

Jacob's lips lifted at the corners. "Did you now….like what you saw?"

"I saw me, so no, that would be weird."

"True, but I liked what _I_ saw. You disturbed me!" he huffed.

"You have to be at work in an hour."

Jacob groaned, shutting his eyes. "Urgh!" he turned his head into the pillow. "No thanks!" he muffled.

"I have to go to school. Ergo…"

"Ergo I have to go to work, Ness, why are you so mean?!" he muffled.

I slapped his arm lightly. "I am not mean! I am being realistic!"

"Meanie." I got up out the bed, taking the duvet covers with me. "Now that is mean!" Jacob cried.

I skipped to the en suite, stopping at the door frame, turning back to look at my Jacob. "I can see that you haven't quite recovered from your dream," I giggled, Jacob looking down but I ran into the bathroom before he could say another word.

* * *

"Hey sweetie," Mom laid her hand over my head, bringing me towards her so that she could kiss me on the forehead. She sat down next to me on the sofa. I was drinking human blood from a straw this morning as I hadn't had the chance to hunt properly for a while, and this morning I was really thirsty. I was on my third bag. To be honest it tasted really, really good. "Back to school?"

I nodded. Today I decided on a green checked shirt, black skinny jeans and converse, something not too dressy seeing as I was meant to have been ill last week, and I had thrown my hair into a rough plait. My absence was going to be questioned if I kept taking days off school. I had been looking over the homework I had been 'assigned' and that Lottie had completed; she had a lot of spare time when she was awake at night, that she had nothing to do, hence why my homework was complete and she was right; she was good at imitating handwriting. "I am." I peered up at her. I smiled. She smiled back. She was so pretty. "Got to get back into things," I sighed.

Mom stroked my straightened hair. She peered over at my homework then at me. "You don't have to go."

"I do. If I don't go, I never will and I fought hard to get Dad and you to let me go. I need to. Physically I'm fine, and I would rather get back into routine. Besides., what are you doing today?"

"Edward and I are thinking of looking at Dartmouth again. Edward and I are good to go and we could start the semester in August," Mom paused to gauge my reaction. "I don't have to."

I shook my head. "No. You need to go. You have always wanted to go."

"But with everything…"

I shook my head. "I want you to go. Yeah, I have had a rough time. But Jacob will look after me. Esme and Carlisle will be here, Emmett and Rosalie. I don't know about Alice and Jasper."

"But it's on the other side of the country."

"I know. But you are both just a phone call away. And you can make it home on weekends or holidays. I'll miss you but you are letting me live my dream, who am I to say that you can't live yours?"

"Well, We are going to Seattle today as they have all the colleges and universities doing a drive to go to their open days, we thought about getting some brochures. I could always go somewhere nearer. There are other universities."

"I thought the both of you were accepted into Dartmouth?"

"We are, but-"

"You need to look at all your options Mom. I am totally fine with it. I promise. You would say the same to me. I know you would."

"I told you she would be Bella," Dad sat down next to me.

"I am, I promise," I encouraged. "You may not like anything and stick with Dartmouth."

"I feel like I need to do something…..I mean…you're not my baby girl anymore," she tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I'll always be your baby girl," I smiled.

"But you don't need me like you used to."

"That's part of growing up. And I will always need you. You don't have to worry about that." I looked at Dad, he smiled; he knew I was being genuine. "My growth robbed you all the time to watch me grow into the person I am now, but I am that person fundamentally because of you both. But I also understand that you need to be your own person, you will always be my parents, my Mom, my Dad. But you have your lives to live too. I get that. I want you to go and look at colleges. Besides, I might want to go to Oxford or Cambridge one day," I grinned wickedly.

Dad chuckled. "It wouldn't be us that you would have to contend with I'm afraid Nessie."

Mom laughed. "I think Jacob might have a fit. But he would let you go."

"Of course he would," I smiled. "But I don't think I could."

Mom put her arm around me. "As long as you don't think we are being insensitive."

"No, I don't Mom. I promise you that I don't think that at all," I reached round to hug her. I appreciated her asking me if it was ok to go, but I was grown up enough to understand that she has her life, for however long it was, to live. They had both given me so much leeway with my life that it was time for them to live. They went straight from being married, pregnant, death, my birth, Mom's rebirth, raising me, the Volturi, raising me without so much of having proper time to be 'themselves'. Dad smiled his crooked smile, showing me his teeth. I also appreciated that they were regarding me as an adult now, that I had an opinion and that it counted for something. "Thank you Mom."

"For what?" she replied through my hair.

"For everything. You too Dad," I felt my resolve crumble slightly. Thinking over what had happened last week, no...couple of weeks. I took a deep breath and bit my lip to stop the tears forming. I felt Dad encircle us both.

"Wow. Kodak moment!" I pulled away from Mom and Dad to give Emmett a glare. "Is it just for you three or can anyone join in?"

I kept my eyes narrowed at him. "Ew. Why would _I_ want _you_ to hug me? I might catch something," I looked at him in disgust.

"Says you who has just stuck a straw in a blood bag like a Capri-Sun. Very classy." Emmett grinned as he folded his arms.

"Saved time," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I see that. How many have you had?" Emmett sniffed.

"Three. Jealous?" I grinned wickedly.

"Yes. But seeing as I don't like murdering people, I will have to make do," he kept grinning. "Where is the bint? I thought she was coming to get you?"

Jasper glided down the stairs. Rose, Alice and Esme were out hunting. The rest had gone last night. "She is. Listen Emmett. She is going through a tough time, can you lay off her a bit please?"

Emmett sat forward resting his elbows on his knees, his face now lacking the humour he had before. "Why?"

"She is having a tough time since coming back from Italy. She hid it well but she isn't in full control of her power and she hasn't used it in a while. What happened has affected her mood, her sleeping. She is too scared to use it. Actually, the last time I saw her use it was at Rachel's bachelorette party."

"Why?" Emmet asked again. Jasper sat down next to him.

"There is…..she thought she might harm someone else by using her gift. Since what happened, she feels something has opened in her head. She did hurt Keith unintentionally a few days ago. She is having nightmares, her telekinesis got out of control and she shattered the mirror in her bedroom; a shard of it…..pierced Keith's side. He was ok but she freaked out after that. Anyway, she and I talked yesterday; she seemed a lot better after speaking to me and Keith last night. Jasper," his eyes were intently on mine. "She would like some help to do meditation. I know it helped me when I was going through some stuff last year. She feels out of control. It could help and some more practice again."

Jasper nodded, keeping silent. "Is she safe?" Mom asked.

"Of course she is. Just Italy was a lot tougher on her than she realised, and she had time to think about the what ifs, which hasn't done her any good at all but she will be ok. I know she will and I think talking about it helped. Apart from Keith, I'm really the only one she confides in about stuff. Gemma may be her sister but there is some stuff I don't think Gemma understands-"

"And you do," Emmett stated.

"I do. I saw it. What she went through in her mind in Italy. When her power took over. I'm just asking for you to lay off her a bit. Let her set the boundaries."

"Ok. You know I am not totally dense," Jasper and Dad both snorted and gave him a look. Mom laughed. "Hey! I know I can be the joker and the goof but I know when to be sensitive!" he said in a mock offended tone. "I hear you Ness," he nodded once.

There was a knock at the door, and Lottie came in. She looked better than yesterday, but she had looked better. I could see Emmett assess the change in her quickly. "Hi," she smiled at me then at the others. She put the keys in her pocket. "You ready Ness? We have swimming then a hockey practice."

Damn! I forgot about hockey. "I need to go and get my stuff."

I made to get up but Emmett stopped me. "I'll get it midget. You sure you should be doing something like that?" he asked.

"Physically I'm fine." I said in a tone that ended the subject.

"Okay. Be back in a mo," he got up and sauntered to the door, not before stopping to look at Lottie, bending down to hug her. Lottie, wide eyed, hesitated then returned the hug, patting him on the back. He let go then dashed out the door.

Lottie walked towards the sofas. "You told him."

"Enough," I said slowly.

"I'm not mad," she smiled slightly. She still had bags under her eyes, she was wearing makeup but I could tell that some sleep had been an improvement. Her hair was tied back into a large bun, she was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, a brown and white knitted vest top over the shirt and tails were loose at the bottom, dark blue jeans with her black biker boots. She looked smart. She was wearing her glasses even though she didn't need them. Looking at her quickly I realised the bottom frames of her glasses hid the dark circles under her eyes.

"Good. I mentioned to Jasper about some training," I said, Jasper suddenly joining us.

Lottie sat down next to Jasper and they made arrangements for that night, Jasper saying he would be in contact later about a time. I decided to finish my blood. "Oh Ness. Really? It's like a Capri-sun," she looked at my food of choice with distain.

"Do you know, that's exactly what Emmett said," Mom smiled.

"Want some?" I taunted

"Gad! No!"

"What did I say?" Emmett walked in with my hockey gear, dumping it at the door.

"Capri-sun," I rolled my eyes slurping the rest of the bag so the straw made an empty sucking noise.

Emmett plunked himself down on the other sofa took Lottie in again. "You look smart."

She snorted. "I'm allowed."

"Not like you. You are usually dressed like a hobo."

Lottie gave him an irked look then ignored him. "They are pulling teams out of the hat for nationals, I find out who we play in a few weeks. We are the Washington State. Myself and Coach Clapp are going to be video conferencing at ten am. I'll find out more then."

I nodded. "Mom and Dad are looking at colleges today," I said proudly.

Lottie smiled again. "Oh yeah, somewhere in Seattle they are holding a drive. Gemma mentioned that her, Steven and Clynt were going to that with their year today. The school are then going to arrange for them to go attend open days at the uni's they pick."

"Yes," Dad confirmed. "In Seattle, all the major colleges and universities will be there trying to tout for new students. I know Bella will get into anywhere and we are both accepted to Dartmouth but we want to have another look," he moved over to Mom, taking her hand.

"Huh, I've only ever thought about uni over here, not sure which ones though but I have guaranteed places in Oxford, St. Andrews and Cambridge," Lottie said.

"Really?" Dad stared at her.

Lottie nodded. "Yup. With Mum and Dad being who they were, they thought their offspring would do well. I was offered places officially when I was sixteen. St Andrews is in Scotland, that would be the obvious choice, but it doesn't really offer what I would like within veterinary sciences. And well, now I'm here so I don't want to go back to the UK unless it's for a holiday."

"Oooh, get you!" Emmett whistled. "School is enough for me thank you."

We all laughed. "I bet it is Em!" I said through my laughter. I noticed the time. "We need to go." I got up from the sofa, hugged Mom and Dad. "Have fun!" I whispered to them both.

* * *

"Do you know how many teams there are?" I asked. I was asking about the national hockey games.

Lottie was driving us both to school and we were almost there. "They have done it by states I think, so that's fifty two in total, depending on how well we do depends on how many games we have to play….." Lottie paused as she thought. "Odd numbers means one team out of three gets through on how many points between those three. I know that's not us, so…" she paused again. At the end there will be three teams so it will be best out of those matches. Then a final. So five games in total. Which isn't too bad. At least we don't have to play all fifty two states!"

"True. Are you looking forward to it?"

"I don't know. At the moment I feel my head isn't in it. Last week I was able to channel my aggression, to be honest I was a little nazi-ish. I also hope we don't get to play New York first. They are amazing and won it last year."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And the team we have, I am able to increase for more subs from other teams from our state. I do not want to do it as we have a great dynamic – but it couldn't hurt to have some more people on the team. And to be honest there are not a lot of players I would like. They have always been brutal and aggressive and I don't want that on my team but we do need more players. We also have to get new uniforms. I still want the Spartan logo on it but it has to say Washington on it somewhere. And we will need home and away uniforms."

I blew out a whistle. "There is more than I thought really."

Lottie made a face. "Yeah."

"So who are you going to ask?"

"The team we played at Garfield High School. They were good. Although I can see Holly wanting to be the captain. Which isn't happening, nor would she get vice."

I smiled. Loyal to the end Lottie was. "But some extra players..."

"Yeah. It would be handy. It won't be all of them. I will call her today and see if they are all willing to try out. I need to know that they can work well with the team I have and I would like to run it by them first. Most of these state teams have eighteen to twenty people on the whole team where we just have eleven. We need the minimum of fifteen so not everyone will make the cut. So the rules dictate anyway."

"I am sure it will work out."

"I hope so."

We arrived at the school, the sun was actually shining down today, not a cloud in sight and I could already see our crew sitting in the usual spot. We got out and joined them, passing pleasantries to each other. Again I noticed Julie's absence. I peered over to the edge of the grass on the other side of the parking lot to see Blaire, Conner, Cian and Julie sitting there together. "She isn't speaking to me," Steven said in a small voice.

Steven, Clynt and Gemma were smartly dressed today; the bus was waiting to take them to Seattle but they would need to register in their first class today before they left. Megan, Graham and Kirsty were standing behind them, Adeline joined us from the school and Kevin hadn't arrived yet. "Why not?" Megan asked.

"We had an argument last night, about her spending so much time with Cian. He's ok, but because his brother is dating Blaire, she is hanging out with her, and after what she did to Lottie, I thought she would have better morals than that. I said that friendship comes before relationships."

"It has been leading up to it," Clynt added. "You both have had disagreements over silly things and it always boils down to her not being there, where you have been there for her in the past. It's like she has had a personality change."

"But it's like she doesn't care about our friendship anymore, like she isn't bothered. That's what hurts," Steven looked down at his hands. I could tell he was trying not to cry.

I looked over to Julie looking at us and laughing to something Blaire had said. Although Blaire was changing, she had made a comment about Steven's atire. This wasn't right, and again I hadn't noticed the break down of their friendship. I know the girl was changing but surely Julie understood about loyalty. Julie also knows about Lottie, I peered at Lottie, sensing that she was thinking the same thing. She dumped her bag on the ground and walked over to where Julie was sitting. "Oh this isn't going to end well," I muttered.

"Should we stop her?" Gemma asked.

"No. Julie could do with a reality check," Clynt snorted.

"I don't think getting Lottie mad is a good idea though," Gemma added. I looked at Gemma, giving her a sharp look. "I mean, when she's tired," Gemma lowered her voice. "You know that her telekinesis isn't in control."

"But Julie knows about that," Steven said.

"And we don't want other people to find out. I have never told Kevin," Kirsty said. "It's not my secret to share."

"She has been different since last week," Megan noted. "You guys were all off school last week and since then she has looked exhausted. And she's been snappy."

"Did something happen?" Clynt asked.

I caught Adeline and Gemma giving each other a quick look. "She has been having a few sleepless nights. The mini-bus crashing brought up some memories of what happened to her when she got hit by those cars. And it was the anniversary of her Dad's death last week and I know it's been bothering her," I lied.

The group nodded, seemingly accepting my quick white lie. Lottie had reached to where Julie was sitting. "What is she saying?" Clynt wondered.

I heard the conversation with perfect clarity. But Lottie could tell them when she got back. She tapped Julie on the arm; she was asking to speak to her on her own. Julie looked back at Blaire and Cian, as if she was asking for their permission! Lottie crossed her arms but I could tell she was clenching her fists. I could see her breath in and out slowly. Julie finally got up and followed Lottie to the edge of the forest that surrounded the school. They were conversing quickly, Julie standing back with arms on her hips. Lottie using her hands to talk. I could see the trees above her moving slightly, although today there was no wind forecasted. They were now having a heated argument, Julie giving it as much as Lottie was. The trees were blowing harder and Julie noticed, taking a step back. I looked down at my phone; we had ten minutes until the bell went. They were still arguing; we all remained quiet as we watched them. Julie was being really mean. I had to stifle a gasp at something that Julie had just said about us all. Suddenly Lottie stormed off back in our direction but turned abruptly back to Julie and started gesticulating then again Lottie turned and came back to us, Julie looked scared for a moment, the trees settling again, Lottie meandering her way through the cars.

"What happened?" Steven stood up, he watched Julie go back to her newly acquired friends and tell them what happened, she was angry. I was glad she left a part out.

Lottie took an audible breath in through her nose. "Well, it's safe to assume that that friendship is over," she shook her head, taking Steven's place on the bench; I sat down next to her. "I asked her why you and her weren't talking, she got defensive, started to defend her new friends and boyfriend, she said it was none of my business, I reminded her that you were always there for her, we were always there for her and then she started saying how Blaire changed, that what she did to me last year really wasn't that bad!"

"She didn't?" Adeline gasped.

"Oh yeah. So we argued. She actually told me to fuck off, would you believe it! Then she said "Sorry...I couldn't hear you over all the fuck I don't give". She called me and Steven a few names. Steven," Lottie looked at him. "You don't want to know love. She has certainly changed in such a short space of time. So I walked away, I could feel myself getting really angry."

"We could see that you were angry," Gemma said. "But you said something else."

"I told her that if she told anyone, that she was going to have a terminal accident," she spat. I could see her eyes darken for a moment.

Megan and Kirsty gasped. "Lottie, you didn't!" Clynt said.

"Believe me Clynt when I say that some of the things she was saying were not nice. I don't get it, I haven't really seen her in over a week and it's like she has had a personality transplant."

"No, with me it's been a long time coming," Steven admitted. "We had been arguing a lot lately but we've kept it to ourselves."

"I also told her that she will come running, that she will need us before we need her," Lottie finished. "But after what she said today she can go and take a running jump."

"You don't mean that," Adeline scoffed."

"Don't I?" Lottie stared, unblinking at Adeline until she looked away.

I moved my hand to around to Lottie's lower back, moving my hand up her shirt until I found some bare skin. _Lottie, you need to calm down, it's not us you have fallen out with. I know she called us all retards. You know that's crap!_

Lottie nodded once. "Sorry Ad. She just got to me. I've been a little irritable recently," everyone snorted and nodded in agreement, Lottie rolled her eyes but she smiled. "I don't mean to take my crappy mood out on anyone."

"You're ok, you know you can talk to us when you need to," Ad bent down to quickly hug her friend then wrapped her arms around Steven. "We have each other."

"We do," I started. "Even when you three go to uni or college, we will always keep in touch, we will always be there. Just a phone call away. You have been such an amazing bunch of friends," I smiled.

"Awe Nessie," Steven cried as he launched himself at me, I let his motion take me down to the green grass next to the bench.

"PILE ON!" Kirsty shouted.

It was a good job it was me underneath everyone as we all piled on each other, everyone laughing, including Lottie. I could see Clynt tickling her side as he took her down onto the grass. "Oh no! I'm going to get manky!" She shouted.

Clynt picked Lottie up and they piled on us, Graham, Gemma, Adeline, Megan and Kirsty were already on and I could hear 'oofs' and 'ow's'. I peered through the crack of Stevens arm to see Julie stare at our strange assemble from across the parking lot. Good. She had been awful. The things she said to Lottie were irrational. I was glad it was only me that really knew what she had said. Julie got up from the grass, grabbed her boyfriend's hand and stormed off into the school.

* * *

Lottie left the class a few hours ago and I was making my way to the cafeteria for lunch before double gym. History had just finished and I had rather enjoyed it. We were going through the Egyptian era which had been quite fascinating, and we were let out five minutes early. I was sure to ask Ben and Tia all about their experiences, although I had never asked them how old they were. I grabbed a sandwich, an orange and some water; nothing too heavy as we were swimming shortly. I found Lottie sitting at our usual table by herself. I loped over towards her. "You ok?"

Lottie had been playing with the bottle top from her bottle of water. "Yeah. Just annoyed about earlier."

"I know; she called us all retards. I mean….those words came from Julie's mouth. Bet this is coming from Blaire-"

"It might be, it might not. Julie could honestly feel that way. And it's her loss. Not ours. Try not to dwell on it."

Lottie leaned forward; placing the bottle cap onto the table then moved her elbows and arms so they were flat onto the table, resting her chin onto them, staring at the bottle cap. "I know. Just frustrating. I don't get it," her eyes narrowed and the bottle cap shot off the table and smacked against the wall, Lottie closed her eyes. "I just want to make it float." Her hand covered her eyes. I could feel her frustration.

I looked around, there were only a few students around and no one had noticed. I got up, retrieved it and put it back. "Ok. Concentrate," I whispered. "You can do this, you are just tired. You haven't used your power in a while. You know you can do this. Just think of the bottle cap as delicate crystal." Lottie nodded. She put her hands flat, stared at the bottle cap. It shook violently on the table; I took a folder out of my bag and covered one side so that only we could see. "Concentrate," I encouraged. "You can do it." She took a deep, controlled breath and the bottle cap stopped shaking violently from side to side, settling as if it was on top of water, then it came to a stop, floating in mid-air. Lottie let go of her breath, forming an O with her mouth as the cap continued to hover. She smiled then took it into her hand. "See," I smiled.

"Thanks," Lottie sat back in her chair. "I needed that; I needed to know that I could do it."

"You could always do it, you just needed the push. You are scared of yourself, because you have had a bad experience, with the mirror. You just needed to see that you could do it. Just have to take small steps."

"You are a good friend. Did you know that?" the corner of Lottie's lip upturned.

I sat up in my chair, nose in the air. "Of course I know that. That's because I'm awesome," we giggled together, the bell ringing. I put the folder back into my bag. I was glad to help Lottie with her little problem.

"Oh! Your most awesomeness," Lottie bowed her head. "I almost forgot. Can you take the team for practice later please?"

"Of course….um…why?"

"Jasper text me earlier. He has asked if I can meet him after we finished school. He wants to go do some meditation and some practice but his plan is longer than he thought."

"It's no problem."

"He wants to include some relaxation techniques; it could take me into the night," Lottie reached into her pocket. "Here," she placed her car keys into my hand. "Jasper is meeting me at the edge of the forest. You need a way to get home."

I nodded as I took the keys from her. I knew she needed it and I could see how much it pained her to relinquish the team, even if it was to me. "So, what drills do you want me to do?"

"I want them to think that they want to die after the session," Lottie said straight faced.

I smiled. "Oooookay."

"And it would do you some good to….to be in charge," Lottie looked above my head.

I turned to look and Graham, Adeline, Kirsty and Megan sauntered through with the rest of the student body. Lottie ate her sandwich. I watched everyone arrive, everyone apart from the senior year, who were all at Seattle. I wondered how Mom and Dad were getting on.

"Hey!" Megan joined us, the others following suit. "Lottie, how did the video conference go?"

Lottie took a gulp of water. "I need to speak to all of you really. Hang on," she got up and went to the table full of boys. "Lads! Meeting!" she cocked her head to our table.

She got a wolf whistle from one of the boys as she passed, one of them trying to slap her backside. Gareth caught the boy's wrist, Lottie turned round and gave the boy her signature look. "Grow up! I wouldn't advise that if I were you," Gareth warned. "She would destroy you," he got up, the boys all starting to laugh but stopped when Gareth shook his head once. I noticed he appeared to be the alpha of that group with Greg being his beta. I suppose high school groups were similar to packs. I took a moment to laugh at the analogy in my head. Tom and Toby to join our table; they all pulled up chairs, swinging them round so they could lean on their backrest with their chest and arms. Lottie rounded up Emma and our team was complete.

"Firstly, I need to apologise for bailing later. I have an appointment that I must keep," Lottie stayed standing, using her hands to lean against the back of her chair. "I hate to do this to you guys but Ness will do the drills later. I just want you lot to keep your fitness up. Time we all started going to the gym," she looked at Graham. "To actually do some work and not to perv."

"Perving is part of the fun," Graham stuck his nose in the air.

"I am sure it is," I snorted.

"The school will happily let you use theirs, rather than having to pay for a membership," Lottie continued.

"Where are you going?" Megan was being nosy.

"Um….I have some legal stuff that I need to take care of," Lottie lied. "Ness will look after you," she smiled cheekily as she sat back down in her chair. "Ok… We play the Louisiana state for the nationals. We were fourth in the state ranking so if we win we play whoever is in the first and second listed districts. I get a list emailed to me later but I know we are playing them, and we have to go to Louisiana. We will have some games played here, or maybe in Seattle.

"Wow, road trip!" Tom high fived his brother.

"Not exactly. You all need passports because we will need to fly to get to some of these places. I am not suffering a few days on the road. I will fund it out of my own pocket if I have to. Have you all got valid passports?" everyone nodded. "Good. There's another thing guys. I need to have more players on our team," she let the news sink in for a moment. "I am able to pick who I want. But I may have to pick from another team."

"Who are you thinking?" Greg asked.

"I was going to ask Holly's team from Garfield high school to come and try out," there were a few dubious looks from mainly the boys. "Don't worry guys. You lot will always be first choice. But I need subs. We only have eleven members on the team and I need to have at least fifteen. Most teams have twenty."

"I suppose they weren't that bad," Kirsty said slowly. "But what if someone here wanted to try out?"

"Huh," Lottie thought for a moment. "I'll put a sign up and see if anyone wants to come, they can try out with the Garfield team."

Kirsty nodded and she looked down. I wondered what she was thinking. Greg spoke up. "If that's what you think captain, then I don't see any objections. Anything to help, right?" he looked around, everyone agreeing with him.

"Good. Cos I want to call Holly as soon as, arrange for them all to try out," Lottie sat back in her seat.

"I would have thought Holly got a free pass," Toby said.

"Nope. Everyone on that team needs a fair go at it. Holly may not make it, Holly may not like the fact that I am captain and I have a VC. It all depends on her and her attitude towards it all."

"And we all know how good and compliant you are at taking orders," Graham added.

We all laughed. "Er….What are you trying to say?" Lottie looked at him with mock indignation.

"That you can't take orders," I patted her knee. "It's ok. We all know that it is part of your disability."

"Gee, thanks. I get the impression that you are all trying to call me a fucktard," Lottie laughed.

"We are," Graham said bravely, Lottie threw the bottle cap at him, Graham ducking.

"You're the fucktard," Lottie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes I am!" Graham proudly retorted.

* * *

Swimming had been uneventful, thankfully. The advanced group were learning to do intricate dives from the ten metre board whilst the rest were improving their swimming. The instructors were going to be teaching us lifesaving next week which I was looking forward to. I was currently at home taking a second shower to get the awful smell of chlorine out of my hair. I smiled whilst I lathered up the shampoo at how much I enjoyed being captain for the day.

Although I doubt that the others enjoyed it so much….

"Ness…I…hate…you…right…..now!" Graham fell to his knees, threw his stick away then collapsed onto his back.

Greg bent down, not at all out of breath. "Do you require the defib?"

Graham nodded, his eyes were shut, his face the colour of scarlet. "And some oxygen?" Gareth added.

Adeline collapsed onto Graham. "Water! I need water!"

Kirsty followed suit. "Bring back Lottie!"

I laughed. Tom and Toby were red faced but not on the floor. Greg and Gareth were fine. Megan and Emma were panting; leaning on their sticks. I did as Lottie asked. We were running existing plays, coming up with new plays, mixing the teams about, me taking Lottie's place, no goalkeeper. Then at the end we did thirty minutes of cardio to build up stamina. "Come on! It wasn't that bad! You need to keep in mind that I play for the full forty-five minutes. That might be you guys at some point. You need to be able to do that!"

"It's alright for you!" Adeline gave me a pointed look which made me smile.

"I suppose. Ok, we are done for the day," I picked up my stick.

"Oh thank god!" Graham made a praying sign with his hands, then got up from the floor, trudged his way to the boys locker room.

I laughed as everyone else headed towards their respective changing areas. I picked up the rest of discarded hockey balls, walked towards the exit, turning off the lights…...

Once I was dry I put my jammies on and a pair of Ugg boots, then ran to the main house. "Hey midget!" Emmett called from the sofa; he was playing a computer game. Rose was flicking through a magazine with Alice, oohing and ahhing at the clothes. Mom and Dad were at the table looking through pamphlets, Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen; I could smell Esme cooking dinner for me.

"Hey Em. Losing?"

Emmett paused his game. "Why do you always assume that I am losing?"

"You usually are," I laughed.

"Only when I am playing against the bint. She is unusually good at these. But don't tell her that!" He added quickly.

I walked past him, ruffling his hair, joining my parents at the dining table. Dad reached his arm out to me and I found myself crooked inside it, sitting down on his knee, his arm around my waist. Mom was now flipping through glossy uni mag. "How was school?" Dad asked as he moved a lock of hair from my face.

I touched the bare skin on his arm to show him a flash of my day. "Normal," I leaned back against him.

"I'm glad," I could feel him smile.

"So, How did you get on in Seattle? Staying with Dartmouth or did you pick?" I asked Mom.

Mom smiled as she looked up at me. "I decided honey."

"And?" I pulled a face.

"I have picked…..Washington University. In Seattle."

I must have looked stumped. "Bella, you need to explain," Dad prompted.

"I looked at all the universities, they all had my submissions and were fighting for me even though they knew I had picked Dartmouth," Mom looked embarrassed. "But, and I know what you said this morning, about living our life, but I wanted something closer to home."

"But, what about Dartmouth, Harvard or Yale."

"They offer the same or similar programs to what I want to do, but only farther away. Listen Ness, I am thinking about you, I am also thinking about myself. Thinking about the rest of my family too. I want to be closer to home but this is where I want to go. We are still going to be away, we will have a house close to the uni but I quite liked it."

"Ok, so what are you majoring in?" I smiled. Although I meant what I said, I was happy they were both going to be closer to home.

"I will major in language and literature, Greek and Latin. That is for one year, then I will do mathematics the year after. They did say it was a lot to take on but I assured them it wouldn't be a problem."

"And you Dad?"

"I already have masters in Piano, so I am going for my degree in guitar, string and orchestral instruments. That takes me to two years. We are both pretty much accepted."

"And the funny thing is, their football team are called the Washington Huskies," Mom tinkled. "How ironic."

I thought how Jacob would like that. "Yes, he would Ness," Dad agreed.

"Did you even look at other places?" I asked.

"Of course we did. I liked Dartmouth, I really did, and maybe in a few decades, I would go for it, who knows," she smiled. "I am happy. Honestly."

"Okay, as long as you aren't staying too close for my sake," I said.

"Honestly Ness, it is a little but I really like this uni, so that's the end of it," Mom shut the magazine. I laughed at her.

"Did you see my friends?"

"Yes, we did, they came over to say hello," Dad said.

I nodded. The back door opened and shut, I turned my head to see Jasper carrying Lottie in his arms, her arms flopping slightly when he walked. "Is she ok?" I got up quickly, worried for my friend.

Jasper worded 'shush' as he took her gently up the stairs. He came back down after a few moments. "She's exhausted." He said simply. I circled my arm to indicate to him to carry on. He smiled. "She fell asleep during our relaxation time. I thought it would be easier taking her here than to her house, I didn't want the staff asking questions," he automatically moved towards Alice, bending down to plant a gently kiss on the top of her head. "I can see if she has any episodes when she is sleeping."

I smiled. "What did you do?"

Jasper grinned. "A lot. You will have to ask her I'm afraid. Best not for now, some discussions got….. a little intense."

"Really? Like, how intense?" I pushed. Jasper just looked at me until I took the hint. I would just ask Lottie tomorrow. If she tells me.

"Don't worry about it darling," Dad whispered. "Some things are better left unknown. She will tell you in her own time."

"I'm just concerned."

"I know you are, and he knows you are, and she knows you are; you are a good friend."

"Thanks Dad."

"When are you making a new appointment with the minister?"

"it was made but I can't remember when! Oh, I totally forgot about that. It could have been next week?" I took the seat opposite Dad. I looked at the clock which read nine pm. "Do you think it would be too late to call?"

"I think it would be, I can call for you tomorrow if you would like? He may be able to see you sooner," Dad offered.

"Thanks. Just with everything…."

"I don't mind."

I smiled, reaching over to hug my father. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

A/N I am just making the whole hockey state thing up as I go along.


	7. The Nessie Chronicles Part ll:Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **

**Hey! I am taking on board some constructive criticism, which is always welcome as it helps to shape me as a writer so a big thank you, I really mean that! I had a few reviews in relation that the chapters had been very school centered and mainly around Nessie's friends. I agree, although I was wanting it to make it look like Nessie was trying to move on and maybe it hasn't come across that way. Some chapters like 7 and 8 are actually just one day, and there was a lot to write, if that makes sense so I spread it out Chapter 7+8 are school centered with the end going back to Jacob and 9 is Nessie and Lottie which leads to the events that happen in 10 (and due to me making a silly mistake some of you have read it). I can't really change them as they lead on to plots I have for the future. Jake had been dealing with Becky so there hasn't been a lot of interaction but there are some nice moments between them which you shall see; I do try to balance it out - there is so much going on in my brain with this story it can get a little intense! Some of you do like reading about the school side of it, which has to happen, Ness is at school! And some of you like reading about Nessie and Jake, and I plan on doing some centred J+N stuff. ****I hope this all makes sense! I enjoy reading all your reviews and I have had some great input from the American side. Obviously I am a Brit so there are things I have to look into so it has been a great help. And I hope we finally get a wedding at some point of this story! And I wanted to say thank you for sticking with it, but also if you have an idea - throw it my way cos there is a few I have rolled with and they have turned out to be fab! I got an amazing one from DawnMac and I've snowballed it but its gonna be quite a few chapters away, so thanks hun!**

**Also, I am not sure if anyone has noticed, but I have changed my pen name to the title of my story; The Nessie Chronicles. I hope this isn't too confusing. I had been thinking about it for a while and I felt it was better. I Hope this doesn't put anyone off and I think you should still get notifications when I update. If the notification is off could someone please let me know?**

**So enough rambling! On with the story...**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Different kinds of Try-Outs**

"Please call me George," he smiled. "So, you were thinking of July? Reverend George Molesworth flicked through his diary as he drank a cup of tea.

Jacob and I were sitting inside the Reverend's house, on an old style patterned sofa, his wife was pottering about the kitchen, and moments ago she had brought out a tray with tea, cups, saucers and tiny little cakes. She had been discreet and stayed out of the way. "We would love July," I took a sip of my tea. We had finally got our appointment fitted in on Thursday after I had finished school. "We would like the seventh if possible."

George looked at the dates of the diary. "Seventh of July? It's a Saturday…." He frowned. I don't have it. I'm sorry, I have had this booking since last year."

Oh. I bit my lip and I could feel Jacob looking at me. "What dates are available?"

George had a look. "I know you are still in school, and I know you would both like time to take for a honeymoon….what about the fourth of August? I know you go back to school on the twentieth."

I looked at Jacob and he nodded. "It doesn't matter about the date, as long as we get married," I smiled. "Any is fine, but you're right; we would like a decent honeymoon."

George took a pen and put our wedding date into his diary, he closed it slowly. "I do want to have a chat with the both of you. About marriage."

Jacob took my hand in his. "Okay."

"I understand Nessie, that you are eighteen, Jacob; you are twenty two. You are both able to marry legally. And I have to be objective here, Nessie, you are only eighteen. Do you both understand the vows that you are going to make to each other? Nessie, you are still at school, and still have another year to complete. It is quite unusual to have someone who is married who is still at school, I just want you to know what you are both taking on."

He wasn't being condescending, he was being honest. I took a deep breath. "George, I have known for a while how much Jacob actually means to me. In a way," I had to be careful how I said this. "He has always been my 'guardian angel' so to speak. He has been a family friend since...forever. He is my constant. Being with him," I looked at Jacob, into his deep brown eyes and I could see myself reflected back. "Makes me happy, loved and secure. I love him so much that really, marriage is only the next step, to us it's not a big step. We've been through the big steps already."

George nodded and he indicated to Jacob to continue, Jacob turned to look at him. "I love Nessie. That's it. Pure and simple. She is my soul mate. My reason for being here. Nothing else matters to me apart from her happiness," he hesitated, biting his lip. "The wedding is our next step, and like Ness said, it isn't a big one for us."

"I sense something has happened recently," George coaxed.

I took a deep breath. "This isn't something that is common knowledge-"

"This is a confidential meeting. Nothing will be discussed out with this room. I can promise you that," George sat back in his chair, running his hands through his short black hair.

Jacob squeezed my hand, reassuring me with a smile. "I miscarried last week, that's why we had to cancel the appointment," I said quickly, now biting my own lip. "We hadn't planned on having a baby, and at first it was a shock," I said quickly but it didn't numb what I heard myself say. "But then the news sank in and we were looking forward to becoming parents. I woke up last Thursday….and…."

"Nessie lost the baby," Jacob finished my sentence; he looked down at our interlocked hands.

George nodded, placing his diary and pen onto the table; I could tell he was choosing his words. "I am sorry to hear that Nessie, Jacob. I really am. Loss is loss, no matter what stage life is at. But here you sit, carrying on with your own life, shows just how mature you both are. I do believe that marriage would suit the two of you," he smiled, nodding to more himself. "How have you both been since losing your baby?"

I took a breath. "It was hard at first, I'm not going to lie but, and it has only been a week but we are both moving on. There are moments when we both feel it gets to us but," I looked at Jacob. "We have each other."

Jacob smiled. "It has been tough but we both have to move on by living, not moping and wondering the 'what ifs'," he looked back at George. "We are dealing," he said, ending that part of the conversation.

"Then I would be happy to perform the ceremony for you. Although Jacob you have some traditions from your tribe you would like to incorporate?"

"Yes….If that is something you don't mind?"

"Not at all. I will speak to….Sue Clearwater?" I nodded to confirm he was right. "We will come up with something for you both. Is there anything you would like specifically?"

"We just want a simple ceremony, then we are having our reception on La Push Beach. We would like to be married at five pm," I added. "Oh…how much are your services?"

George sat forward in his chair. "I just ask for a donation to the church. We have an organist that usually charges fifty dollars if that's reasonable," we both nodded. "I would recommend flowers for the entrance of the church and some for up at alter. We usually take them to the local nursing home afterwards."

Jacob reached into his pocket and pulled out his check book. He leaned over the table to retrieve the pen that George had been using, then wrote out a check, he tore it out and handed it to George. "Is this enough?"

George took the check as he took a drink of his tea. He looked at it then spat out his tea, coughing and choking, wide eyed as he dropped the check as if it was infested. He took a napkin, wiped the tea from his chin and sweater, trying to stop himself from coughing. "I can't….I can't possibly accept that Jacob, are you mad?!"

Jacob's head snapped back as he belly laughed, having to let go of my hand to hold onto his stomach. It had been the first time I had seen him laugh like this since last week; I started to laugh with him. "That wouldn't be the first time I heard that George," Jacob said in between laughs.

George tried to compose himself, coughing slightly as he picked up the check. "This is for ten thousand dollars Jacob! I cannot take this, it is far too generous."

Jacob shrugged. "I can afford it George. I wouldn't have written it if I didn't think I could afford it. Please. Take it. I am sure the church could do with some minor renovations."

George looked at the check, then towards Jacob and I. "But….But."

"No 'buts'. I expect that to be in the church funds by the end of next week," Jacob said with finality, George understood that he wasn't messing around.

"Well….thank you Jacob. I honestly don't know what to say. The pews could do with being replaced, possibly a new floor. Thank you," he got up from his chair, crossed the small space and took hold of Jacob's hand and shook it vigorously. "Would you like another cup of tea?"

"Yes," Jacob laughed. "Yes I would. I would like to know more about you George."

* * *

Jacob was swirling patterns on my hand as we lay on my bed at the cottage late on Thursday night. "Date is set; I have spoken to the tribe elders, they are happy for the reception to be on the beach as long as it is tidied up after. The boys said they would see to that."

"Thanks honey," I was leaning against Jacob, my back against his stomach, he was sitting up, leaning against the wall. "He was nice, wasn't he?"

"He was. Is there anything else you want to sort out?"

I thought for a moment. "We are going to need caterers, but that is something I think Alice would like to do, the whole reception area will need to be draped for my family in case it's sunny."

"Yes, Alice could get creative."

"I think she would like that. She can't tell what the weather will be like so far in advance, I am hoping it will be warmish but clouded over," I paused. "I must be the only bride that has ever wanted an overcast day."

"We will sort it out either way Ness. They will all be there. What about tailoring? I was thinking of using the tailor that Alice used for Paul."

"I think that would be good. I know Alice likes to organize that so I don't mind her sorting those details out."

"What about your dress?"

"Mom, Lottie and I are going to Wendy's wedding dress boutique. Just the three of us. Well, just Mom and I the first time, then Lottie to get her fitted for a bridesmaid dress. This is something I get to do with Mom."

"She will like that."

"I hope so."

We lay in perfect silence, our heartbeats meshing together to make one beat. "Ness…."

"Mmmm?"

"I….I know that we haven't been, well…intimate since…."

"I know."

"I just want you to know, there isn't any rush," he said quickly.

"Thank you. I don't feel ready for that yet."

"And I am not asking; I just want you to know that there is no pressure, no hurry. When you are ready, I am ready, not until then." I turned round to face Jacob; my head on his shoulders, his arms encircled me, bringing me closer. "I just don't want what happened to change us."

"I know," I pressed my lips against Jacob's neck, feeling his pulse beat against them. "I love you Jacob Black."

"I love you too Renesmee Cullen," he leaned down to kiss me tenderly on my lips. He kissed me again and again and again.

* * *

I woke up in Jacob's arms on Friday morning, smiling, feeling refreshed. I looked over at the clock. "Damn!" I shot up out of Jacob's arms, still in my clothes from last night. "Jacob!" I shook him gently. He stirred then stilled. "Jacob!" I said a little louder. "Its eight am!"

Jacob's eyes blinked open, he looked around then quickly got out the bed. "Crap, I'm going to be late!"

"It's alright for you, you're the boss. I, on the other hand, need a shower." I ran into my en suite, I could hear Jacob on the phone as I quickly washed my hair, throwing some conditioner in. "JACOB! CAN YOU CALL LOTTIE? TELL HER I'LL GET HER AT SCHOOL PLEASE!" I got out, brushed my teeth, towel dried my hair, running a comb through it. I left to see Jacob just finishing a call; he nodded, winked as I ran into my closet. I picked up a pair of boyfriend jeans, trainers, a long t-shirt with a large sequin butterfly on the front and a purple longline hoody. I took the hairdryer, just drying and straightening the front of my hair, the rest would dry itself when I ran to school. I walked out my closet to see Jacob still sitting on the bed.

"That was like watching a Tasmanian devil," he chuckled.

"I can't be late, have English," I rammed my phone into my school bag.

"Don't you have the afternoon off?"

"Not today, Lottie has try outs for the hockey team. I'll come back here for my stuff, then we meet the Garfield team off the bus at three, then we have at least a few hours of try outs,"

I grabbed a few books from my shelf, shoving them into my bag, along with my brush with a hair band and my purse, then rushing to grab something else when Jacob grabbed my hand. "Calm down chica!" he kissed the back of my hand then tugged me in between his legs. "It will only take you five minutes to run to school. Make sure you grab some food. And chill!" he chuckled. He tugged my hand down so that my face met his, he kissed me tenderly on my lips, I reciprocated, taking my hands and holding his face in them.

A minute of tranquility passed and we both stopped. "I have to go," I kissed his nose.

He smiled. "Of course you do," he slapped my behind. "Off with you then before I decide to keep you here!"

I giggled, grabbing my bag, rushing out the door. I was at the main house and in the kitchen, grabbing some pancakes that Esme had left out for me. I could hear Esme upstairs, she flitted down. "You got them then?"

I nodded, a full mouth full of food which I didn't fancy spraying onto my Nana. She smiled, Carlisle appearing from outside, putting his arms around her waist. "Late are we my dear?"

I swallowed what was in my mouth. "Yes! I forgot to set my alarm."

"I see that," she tugged a lock of my damp hair. "You had better go," she handed me a steamed up Tupperware box that had more pancakes inside.

"Thanks Nana!" I grasped the box from her hand, kissed her on the cheek, grabbed my bag again, reached into the fridge for a bottle of water then ran outside the kitchen doors. The cool, fresh air hitting my face as I ran full pelt through the forest in the direction of the school, my hair billowing behind me. I hunted yesterday after visiting the minister; my thirst satisfied.

I let my mind wonder as my body took over, ducking and diving through the trees. I thought about later and what the tryouts would bring. We were already a sufficient team, we had proved that by winning and getting into the nationals, but would our team be receptive towards the newcomers? Would the newcomers work well with our team? Before I knew it, my pondering had led me towards the edge of the forest. I froze in place, realizing where I was; the place that evil, psychotic sub human had shot at me.

The trees were providing me with cover as I peered out, making sure no one could see me. Coach Clapp was eating a large roll as he walked into the gym, he was also peering round to make sure no one was watching him. There goes his diet. I reached into my bag, looked at my phone which read eight forty am. There was no one around so I made a dash to behind the gym, then made a trip around the building and walked to the entrance so it looked like I came out of there. I walked casually to our bench to find I was the first one there, taking out my little compact mirror and brush. 'Oh dear' I thought as I looked. There was a leaf poking through my hair above my right ear, I removed it, flicking it to the floor. The rest of my hair looked curly and windswept; I dragged the brush through it, which made it thicker. The ends were a little damp, so I stuck with the windswept look.

I took the box of pancakes out and started to demolish them. I was famished this morning, making quick work of the first few. Esme must have thought I was really hungry; she made me about twenty. "Nessie, you need to chew!" Graham laughed, sitting down to join me. I screwed my face up at him then tried to smile with a mouthful of pancake. I offered him the box, and never one to say no; he took one. When he chewed it for a few seconds, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Mmmmmm," he finally swallowed. "Who made those? It was like sex in my mouth!"

I choked on the pancake I was eating. "Esme. She adopted Edward, so she is kind of like my Nana."

"Tell her she can cook! She can cook for me any time!"

I offered him another one and he took a pancake without hesitation. "Help yourself. There's loads."

"Sweet!" he said mid chew. We ate them in companionable silence. Graham wiped his hands on his trousers as he swallowed. "How do you think it will go later?"

"The tryouts? It will either be good or a disaster. Won't know until later," I shrugged. "How are you anyway?"

Graham's smile fell from his face. "I am ok. Family is fine. Just…sometimes…well you guys are all paired off, apart from Megan and sometimes it can get a little lonely."

"No chance with your ex?"

"Nada. It's done and dusted."

"You're young. You are only seventeen."

"I know, but you guys have someone and I would like to have someone"

"You will find someone when you are not looking, that seems to be the way it works in this place."

Graham took another pancake. "You think?"

"Yeah."

"Good. There is only so much my right hand can do," he said seriously then started to grin as I elbowed him softly in the side. "Ooof! Aw Ness, you made me drop my pancake!" he looked at the ground. "Do you think the ten second rule applies?"

"No! Well, have another. There is still ten left. But I take it everything else is ok with you?"

"Yup, its fine. I work a Saturday morning and some shifts during the week at the nursing home. It's not the best work but its good money."

"At least you work," I pointed out.

"My parents, mainly Dad said it would be good for me. That I need to learn what working is like. I will have college or uni tuition paid for by them but they wanted me to understand the value of money, which I do. I only work between ten and sixteen hours because of school"

"I like to think I understand the value of money but I haven't worked yet. I would like to do some volunteer work in the summer, but I have some plans. Like getting married," I snorted.

Graham snorted as well. "Yeah. Mind you, you will have a husband that would provide for you."

"I know, but I don't know how comfortable I would be with that. It all depends on what life throws at me really."

"True. I know Dad likes me to learn about the world. He had to and because of that he thinks I have to as well. Sometimes I mind, sometimes I don't. I do wish Dad would tell me if he is proud of me or not, he did when the whole Ethan thing went down but in regards to school. I mean; I am not the best at my school work but hockey has given me some drive, I really enjoy it. More than I thought," Graham looked at his half eaten pancake.

"You are really good at it."

"Despite my size. I am not exactly big."

"Size doesn't account for everything. You are good at defense. Maybe you should learn offense. Put it to Lottie today."

"Yeah, I should. I would like to take it further."

"Like playing professionally?"

"Uh huh. I'd like that but whether I am good enough…." He trailed off. "My grades are average, I know I am good at the defense but I want to show that I am a good all rounder."

"Then prove it later," I took a pancake. The parking lot was filling up. Lottie's car had pulled up, Megan and Kirsty were walking towards us.

"Thanks Ness. You are easy to talk to."

"Anytime Graham," I took the water out of my bag, taking a long drink.

* * *

"Ugh! Classes today were so tedious!" Lottie complained. She was driving us back to the school.

"I enjoy history."

"I know you do, I do and I don't, really depends on the subject. Maths…well, when I choked on that nut I seriously considered not asking for help," Lottie joked.

"We are cutting it fine," I looked at the clock which read two forty-five pm.

"Don't remind me! It's not my fault that someone slept in, leaving all their gear at home and I had to go and get it with said person," she gave me an irked look then she smiled.

I reached into my bag to retrieve the brush and hair band, I started to plait my hair at the nape of my neck. "I'll get Esme to make some more pancakes."

"Thanks. I can't believe you and Graham finished them all!"

"They were good."

"I wouldn't know," Lottie stuck her nose in the air. We had come to a stop in the town, waiting for traffic to clear.

"About Graham."

Lottie was concentrating on the road. "Mmm mmm…."

"He admitted earlier that his grades are average. He was indicating that he might try and play hockey professionally," Lottie looked at me staying silent. "He is going to ask you about trying out for playing offense. Not to leave defense, but to try and be an all rounder."

Lottie turned her head to look at the traffic as she thought about what to say. "I could do. Get him to work in my place. I think Tom, Toby and Emma make too good of a team to split them up and I don't want to do that so close to a game. But if I take me out, or put me in goals, or sidelines, then he could take centre."

"Do you think he would be any good?"

"We can find out today. It means I can watch everyone play," she moved forward past the traffic lights. "He should have said."

"We were only talking today. I think he finds it hard to discuss stuff like this. I mean he is a guy."

"True. I should mix it up a bit, but we can't risk you playing incase…well you know."

"I know. It wouldn't be safe."

"Anyway, I know the whole team is coming. This will be interesting cos not everyone will make the cut."

"Some are going to leave upset."

"They have to deal I'm afraid. This is our team," Lottie said bluntly as she pulled into the school. "And they will get told that."

I laughed. I could see some students going into the gym. "Is this open to an audience?"

"No," Lottie shook her head, parking up. She looked into the direction I was staring. "I wonder if there are some people trying out from here."

We got out and retrieved our things from the boot of the car. We walked into the changing rooms to see Adeline, Kirsty, Megan and Emma already changed. We got changed quickly, locking our things into Coach Clapp's office. We all kept a hold of our equipment, putting them into the sports hall, Lottie catching up with Graham. "Hey, I need to stay on the sidelines today so I can judge, will you take my place please?" Graham nodded and smiled. "Gareth, Greg? I need one of you to take Graham's place in defense," she instructed. They both nodded in compliance. As Lottie was ordering her team around, I noticed that there were a few students trying out from the school. They appeared to be in Emma's year or below and they all looked nervous. Fair play for them trying. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. "Hey, we need to go and meet them outside."

I left my equipment in the gym, following Lottie outside to see a white bus pulling in. Lottie waved to Holly, who waved back. As the bus got closer I could hear Lottie gag. "What's up?"

"I don't like bus fumes. Never have."

I burst out laughing. "I learn something about you all the time. Since when?"

"Since I was wee," she smiled. "Just one of those things."

The Garfield team filed off the bus one by one. Lottie and I shook their hands as they got off, Lottie waited until they were all off the bus. "The changing rooms are easy to find, once you are all changed just meet us in the gym. You will do warm ups before I put you on," she instructed. "Not all of you will make the cut; there are some from the school in there too. Just do what you can," she smiled, I saw some of them look at each other with uncertainty. This was them not that long ago, being the top team of this state. Everyone was talking to someone creating a buzz of voices throughout the gym. Coach Clapp sat down in his usual spot. I went over to my pile of equipment and sat down next to Megan who was staring at the girl who had short, blonde spiky hair who was talking to the girl with red hair; for the life of me, I couldn't remember their names.

I was checking the laces on my trainers were ties properly when the gym suddenly became quiet. I looked up in Megan's direction. "Awesome!" she whispered.

Kevin had just entered the hall. He was holding a hockey stick in his hand. He smiled slightly when he released he just garnered everyone's attention. With him being six foot four, built like Emmett, the stick looked tiny in his large hands. He walked confidently over to Lottie, who was trying to contain a smile. I quickly looked at Holly who retreated to her team, who all now looked a little perturbed. "I've come to try out," Kevin said calmly.

Lottie crossed her arms. "Can you play?"

"Kirsty has been teaching me," He found his girlfriend who was beaming at him; he gave her a small wave.

"What position?"

"Any, but defense would probably be my strong suit."

Lottie nodded as she bent down to pick up a clipboard, marking Kevin down. The buzz of the gym perked back up but someone always peered over to him. "Out of curiosity, why hockey and not football? You would be perfect for football."

"I don't like the jocks. They are idiots. And rubbish at football. I can play, I can play good but I wanted to try something different. This being very different," he looked around the gym.

"Ok, I will give you a fair shot just like I will everyone. We shall see how good Kirsty has been a teaching you," she slugged him on the arm.

He passed me and I grabbed his arm, reaching over so that only he could hear. "I would like you on the team Kev. Show me what you are made off. Use your size."

"Yes Ma'am!" Kevin whispered, walking over to sit with his girlfriend. I smiled; this was going to be interesting.

Lottie put her clipboard down. She was wearing a whistle around her neck and she blew it sharply, making everyone stop. "Ok guys. Some of us are going to warm up. I am going to do this by class, so younger ones are first. My team will play yours. They will change around as I see fit. I won't be playing so I can watch, Coach will watch as well and my team will feedback to me too. For those of you that don't know, I invited Holly's team here to give them a shot. We will eventually have three teams in total rather than two so I am looking to fill six spots. I play center and goals which is why our team has eleven players rather than twelve. I want to have seventeen on my team in total. We are going to warm up first by teams so that you are not cold when you play." She turned to face Holly's team. "I want you to remember that although you guys are a team, I want you to give it everything. Think of it as an audition," she turned back to the twelve students from our school. "Same applies to you. Once you have played, you will stay and watch the others. Each game will last ten minutes, three minutes left in the game, I will ask a member of my team, to take the next lot for a warm up behind the stands. Ness? Can you do the first warm up with…" she looked down at her clipboard. "Stacey. Susan, Harry, Abdul, Ronan and Charity." Those that heard their names stood up and moved to the centre. I nodded, getting up, motioning the students to follow what I was doing. I started off with a quick stretch then we jogged around the hall. I could see Ronan was already red in the face which clashed horrifically with his bright ginger hair. I stopped after ten minutes, our main team got up first, Graham in the centre. The students grabbed their sticks and took up the positions they asked for, I ran to get my equipment. "Tom?" Lottie shouted, he turned towards her direction. "Can you take the next lot behind the stands and warm them up please?" he smiled, saluted as he ran over to the other six students that were in the older classes which included Kevin.

We played the younger team, we being Adeline, Kirsty, Graham, Megan and Greg. The shots that did make it were not too powerful, but some of the students were good at dodging. After a few minutes Lottie swapped the other players around. After this they seemed to work better as a team. There were more shots coming my way, but more out of desperation than skill. Adeline and Greg worked well together keeping players out of the shooting zone.

The whistle blew again indicating the end of the game. They looked up hopeful but Lottie just made some notes, not giving anything away. "Ok, you can sit down. My team change please, Greg, you stay up," he nodded at the instruction. Tom came back with the newly warmed up students and Kevin. "Kevin, can you go defense for now, Samia, Gordon, Adam you are offense, Tommy in goals and Lara in defense." They all took their positions.

This team was a little better. And only because Kevin was on the team. Lara looked tiny compared to him. Tom and Toby rarely got past to get a goal in and the first time Toby took Kevin on; was like watching a dog hit a glass patio door. Tommy was decent enough but definitely needed a lot of practice. The others were getting by Gareth and Greg on the odd occasion and I only needed to defend one goal. Lottie blew her whistle again. "Kevin! Swap with Samia," she barked. Samia's face fell as she took Kevin's spot, Kevin grinned at Toby who I could see was giving a fleeting look at Tom.

Tom, Toby rushed for the ball, Kevin took them both down, Emma reached in nimbly taking the ball away but in one stride Kevin was there taking the ball off her as Emma jabbed at him with her stick, she lost the ball as he moved forward to Greg and Gareth who I thought would be a decent match. Kevin darted right, then left feigning out Greg, Gareth met him face on as they collided but Kevin soon becoming the winner. He took aim and fired the ball towards me.

Which I caught. Wasn't letting anyone, no matter who get one in if I could help it. But the force of the ball against my foot left a small nip. The boy was good. This carried on for another few minutes until Lottie blew her whistle, ending the game. The new defense had a lot to do because Tom, Toby and Emma had possession of the ball just as much as Kevin had done. "Ok guys, go take a seat with the others, I'll be over in a minute. Ad? Can you take the warm up for the Garfield team?"

Holly's head snapped up in surprise. "I can do that!"

"It's ok, I want Adeline to do it," Lottie smiled, writing a note in her clipboard and walked off, ending the conversation, she tapped Emma on the shoulder as she passed, indicating for her to join her. Adeline got up and the Garfield team reluctantly followed her to the middle of the gym as it wasn't being used.

Lottie caught my eye line and shook her head towards the nervous students waiting to hear the outcome. I took off my gear and left it at the goals, jogging over to join her. "Hey," I smiled. The others looking up at us as they sat on the bleachers.

"Ok guys," Lottie addressed them all. "Kevin, I want to see you up against some of the big guys before I make a decision. That ok?"

"Sure is, shall I join their warm up?" he asked.

"Please," Lottie smiled. Kevin got up and joined the back of the other team. Lottie cleared her throat. "You guys weren't bad," she said slowly. Some of them stared at each other, trying to guess what was coming next. "But you guys haven't made the team." Nobody protested at what she said, they all looked down cast, some signed in resignation. "There is something I wanted to ask though," this made them all perk up. "Emma here, is in your year, she is really good at what she does and she has now had a lot of practice. We," she motioned to me and the others, "have one more year left. We are only going to need extra members out with this school for the nationals. I would like you guys to prepare and practice. I want Emma to coach you, get yourselves to our level because we are going to need somebody to replace us when we leave school next year. And it wouldn't hurt to have some extra people on the team. How does that sound?" Their frowns slowly turned into smiles. "You will have to work around our schedule as we need Emma for our practices. For the first few weeks I will join Emma, help her get set up then she is your captain for the duration. I would like to get a team trained up to a high standard so that I know I can leave it in good hands. Ness, Adeline, Kirsty, Megan, Graham, Greg, Gareth and myself are all in the same year, so we will all leave at the same time which leaves the twins and Emma. We will need replacements. And if we happen to do well next year, we may need extra players then. No guarantees though."

"Will we ever get to play?" the boy called Ronan asked.

"Honestly, not this season. I will try you all out again at the beginning of the school year, we can maybe have a friendly game to see how you all are, but there are some conditions."

Again, they all looked at each other then, Emma, me and Lottie. "And what are those," Ronan asked.

"Emma is your captain. I want to hear of no cheek, no disrespect, and you do what she asks of you. I will be at your practices occasionally to see how you are getting on. That same level of courtesy extends to anyone who helps Emma and myself," they all nodded. "I want to see you at every home game. That attendance is mandatory. I want you to take notes, I want you to observe, critique us as well as the other team. I don't expect you to be at the away games, but please try and make the home games."

"So we are on _a_ team?" one of the girls asked.

"Yes, I suppose you could call it the junior Spartans for want of a better term. I also want you all to concentrate on your grades. Any failures will result in getting kicked off, those not my rules I'm afraid. If you are really serious about being on this team, and your schoolwork is poor, please look at ways to improve this. It will help you in the long run."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Emma asked quietly.

"Of course," Lottie smiled.

"I would like to improve everyone's stamina. I would suggest that we added some cardio to our practices."

Some of the boys moaned. I laughed. "You are moaning now but you will appreciate it if you are on for a full forty minute game. It wouldn't do you any harm. Maybe some weight training as well."

"Is that really necessary?" Ronan asked.

"I would say so," I turned to the direction of my team mates. "I know Greg and Gareth work out every day. Graham has been joining them and although for a boy he is quite petite in build, he is becoming surprisingly strong." I had noticed this today when he was playing, he had more definition on his arms. "Tom and Toby do the same. It really wouldn't hurt. It's not for everyone and I'm not asking you to be ripped but it would help. Lottie and I are naturally strong, Megan is like a little powerhouse and Kirsty and Adeline's stamina has improved. Any exercise is good. If you want to be on the team you need to show commitment. You could even be looking to do practices at weekends."

There was a collective groan. "Ness is right. We have the gym booked for whenever we want. We get priority which means you may not get to practice during the week. It is only a few hours a week. It's nothing."

A girl with jet black hair stood up. "Well I'm in. We may not be on the actual team but next year we could be."

"That's the spirit!" Lottie laughed.

"Me too!" the girl I thought was called Samia joined her friend. There was more "Me too's" after her. Ronan reluctantly joining in.

"Cool. Ok you guys, would you like to stay and watch? It won't take long," Lottie added. Emma smiled at her new 'team' and joined us to start warming up again. Lottie grabbed my elbow. "Right Ness. You're in charge. Two teams still to play. So what you think."

"Me?" I gave her a confused look.

"Yup. I have my reasons," she tapped her nose, gave me a paper photo of the Garfield team with her whistle and walked towards Coach Clapp who was taking a long swig out of a water bottle.

I stared at everyone. I wanted to see what Kevin was like with the bigger guys. So I would start there, I looked down at the photo and up again at the awaiting team. I clapped my hands, the sound resonating around the auditorium. All the guys were quite big, but Kevin was bigger. "Ok. I want Sean and Tray as defense. Kevin as centre, Ryan and Joshua right and left. And I want to see Brayden in goals," I took a breath. "Greg, Gareth, Graham, Toby and Tom."

Holly screwed up her face. I ignored her as everyone took their places. I donned my equipment as the rest sat down and the players took positions. Emma dropped the ball in then scarpered back. Graham was too quick for Kevin but he was literally pushed out of the way as Kevin went in for the ball. There was no aggression but Kevin was just using his size. He passed back to Tray who passed to Sean, Gareth quickly saved the shot and passed it to Toby. The game went on like this for a while, Emma running up and down, calling fouls when necessary but neither team able but coming close to scoring. After two minutes Toby took a shot against Brayden who saved it well. Lottie was watching intently as were the rest of the team. I blew my whistle halting play. "Kevin, you sit down, Cammy take his place." Emma ran for the ball as the players got back into their positions and off we went again. There were more shots in at the other goal as Kevin wasn't there. I noted that. There was a couple at my end but they were saved. Brayden was doing well. After another two minutes I blew my whistle. "Greg, Gareth, Tom and Toby if you can swap with the rest, Emma if you can keep playing ref?" she smiled, nodding her head. "Graham, stay where you are, Holly, can you play defense on our team for a bit?" The swaps took place, Holly with a look of disgust on her face as if she had been demoted and I blew my whistle again; play resuming. This time I could see the boys using their size against the girls and Graham but they weren't easily intimidated as this was a play they were used to. Megan, Kirsty and Graham made a good team and scored two goals. Brayden had saved five out of the seven that had been attempted. Holly was not good on defense at all; Adeline and I had to do the work which meant Ryan got a sneaky shot which scored; fair play to him really.

I blew the whistle again halting play. "All the Garfield team playing, can you sit down?" they nodded, Matt and Sam taking Tray and Sean's place, Holly taking her centre spot, Yasmin and Lucy took their places and Adam taking Brayden's. I found Kevin's eyeline and inclined my head, he jogged towards me and took the empty defense spot. Emma dropped the ball in and the game started up again. I noticed Holly was hogging the ball a lot as she came running down, not really passing to Yasmin or Lucy. She was playing for herself but sometimes I felt giving the shot to someone else meant a goal. When Yasmin or Lucy got the ball they fumbled it at times, I thought the boys and Cammy were better. Matt and Sam seemed to be evenly matched as they defended the ball but Adam let in way more than Brayden did. Emma calling a few fouls, I had to stifle a giggle when Megan 'collided' with Lucy. I blew the whistle again, "Holly, you sit down-"

"But I've hardly played!" she protested.

I ignored her. "Holly, you sit down, Cammy, can you take her place?" Cammy looked perplexed as she ran past Holly, Holly giving her a dirty look. I could see Yasmin and Lucy relax a little then Emma dropped the ball in again. Play between the three offenses seemed more fluid and less staged, but I found Yasmin lacked some oomf. I stopped play and swapped Lucy and Yasmin for Sean and Ryan, both the girls giving me a dirty look and the boys looking surprised. This combo worked out well, the plays becoming faster, Cammy managing to get a goal herself.

Played continued for the next two minutes when another whistle blew. Lottie stood up and let go of the whistle that was still around Coach Clapp's neck, his eyes bulging at the sudden ligature around his neck. "Thanks guys, I think we have done enough today. If you can all do a quick warm down then head for the changing rooms, I'll catch you all in thirty minutes."

She sat back down as Holly approached her. "Is that it? I have travelled for three hours to play for four minutes?"

Lottie stared at her. "Yes. You did."

"Is that all you have to say? I did you a favor telling you about Daisy and her crew and letting you loan some of my team, I should at least be considered!"

"Who says I am not considering you?" Lottie said, trying to remain calm.

"I only played for four minutes. That new guy was up most of all the games!"

"Go and get changed Holly," Lottie wasn't asking.

"Urgh!" Holly stormed out of the gym, the rest of her teammates looking dubious as they followed her. The younger students waited until Lottie said they were free to go. Emma would co-ordinate with them their schedules.

It was now just our team left in the gym as Coach Clapp observed. "Your choice Charlotte. I'll let you know what I think at the end."

Lottie nodded as she sat down in the middle of the gym; we sat down and made a circle. "Ok, for those of you that didn't hear what I had planned with the freshmen, we are making them a team, Emma will be their captain," she smiled at Emma.

"Go Emma!" Toby cheered, putting a hand in the air which Emma high fived back. She was beginning to gain a lot of confidence.

"They will come and watch some practices, all home games and we will have a few games with them, I will help Emma at times but I would like if everyone could pitch in." We all murmured an agreement. "Ok, it will look good when you all apply for colleges. Down to business. Opinions?"

The team looked at each other. Megan spoke first. "Graham is good in centre," she said slowly as if she scared of offending.

Lottie nodded. "Yeah Graham you are. I can put you there if I am off or I want to be on the side lines or as a replacement for any centre that is injured. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good. I don't expect to be there all the time-" Graham started.

"I know but you can get practice in. There are always injuries; Megan and Kirsty work well with you as do Tom and Toby. I know I would and Emma. So win win. What about Kevin?"

"He could play any position," Greg guffawed. "He's huge!"

"But he is good at it but there are times he could be better," Tom added. "He needs to pass more or someone like Emma could just swing in and take the ball away."

"But that's something he could work on," Kirsty added.

"Definitely," I said. "I think Kevin is a cert. I know it looks like we are putting him on because he is our friend but-"

"Kirsty trained him well," Lottie added. "Ok, Kevin I would like in defense. All agreed? He can take Graham's place if Graham is needed up front and he can be offense or defense on the third team. One spot taken. The others?"

We all looked at each other. I started. "Holly will pose a problem."

Lottie nodding "Aye, she will."

"I found Yasmin and Lucy too…..lackluster," I finished.

"It is almost like they are there because they are Holly's friends," Gareth added.

"And Holly has been quite annoying today," Adeline exhaled. "Constantly correcting me when I took the warm up. She would be doing that to you all the time," she said to Lottie, who nodded.

"I don't personally think Yasmin and Lucy are up to the job," Emma said. "Some of the freshmen played better."

"Ok. Holly, Yasmin and Lucy are out of the running. I feel the same. I can't have someone backseat driving the team. I liked Cammy though. I thought she worked well with her male counterparts," Lottie said.

"I like Cammy as well," Megan smiled.

"I bet you do!" Graham poked Megan in the rib causing her to squeal.

"She's good, doesn't get enough airtime I think," Lottie spoke more to herself. "Ok, Cammy is in, Ness, what about the goalies? I know who I want."

"I thought Brayden was better than Adam. Based on today, Brayden saved more and Adam let more in."

"Ok Brayden is in," Lottie ticked something on her clipboard. "Ok, Kevin is defense, Cammy offense. Need another defense and two offense. I personally liked Ryan for offense, he was quick. He got a goal past Ness," she smirked at me and I screwed up my nose at her. Everyone agreed. "Problem is there are five guys left. Who was better?"

"I thought Joshua was good in offense. Him and Ryan worked well together. He could be better with some more training," Kirsty started.

"Sean did well playing offense. He seems to be an all rounder," Tom said. "They played well with each other."

"They all seemed good to be honest. I thought Sean was better than Joshua," Adeline added.

"I thought so too. Ok, change Sean to offense and that's that line up sorted. Leaves one spot for defense," Lottie leaned back on her hands. "Thoughts?"

Gareth cleared his throat. "I personally thought Tray was the more aggressive out of the three-"

Greg interrupted. "And he would work well with Kevin that way. I think those two would make a great team. Although Matt was alright as well."

Lottie looked into the distance. "I thought they were all good. But there is only room for one…..." she trailed off. "Ok. I agree with you Gareth, Tray was more aggressive and that can't hurt on our team. That's our team guys," she smiled properly for the first time today. "Thanks for the input," she got up, the rest of us following. Although she was captain, she was good at making everyone feel involved. She jogged over to the Coach who nodded once at the decision. The others went to get showered and changed, I rounded up my gear and followed them. As I was about to leave when Lottie found my eye line and made a 'come here' motion with her hand.

I walked over to her. "Hey Ness. Coach likes the selection. But he has something he wants to run by us."

I looked intrigued. Coach stood up. "I have spoken to Principle Greene. We have never had anyone get as far in any sort of competition like you guys have. I mean; you have no idea how much the faculty and the school board for this area are impressed with you guys," he smiled. "Greene would like the students you have chosen to stay here, to allow you all to practice for these competitions and be educated here until you either win or if your time is finished in the competition. That's if they want to stay. Kevin isn't a problem but it would mean that these guys would need somewhere to live."

I looked at Lottie who was thinking. "I do have spare rooms, but I would like to see if the boys would bunk with the boys on the team, get a proper bond going."

"Bromances," I giggled.

"Yeah. It's not that I don't want to put them up," Lottie put her arm around me and her fingers touched the skin on my upper arm. _There is too much going on that they don't need to know or be exposed too and it would be hard to hide everything from them, bad enough with Tom, Bessie, Chris and Matt. Bessie is already avoiding me._ I gave her a concerned look.

"You have done enough," Coach agreed. "I wasn't asking you but I am asking if you can ask your teammates to ask their parents."

"We could do that," Lottie said.

Coach got up and patted her on the arm. "I don't give out praise that often but you, and you Ness are a credit to this school." He smiled awkwardly, he was definitely a man that didn't praise much. He picked up his bottle and left the room. "Let me know what happens."

Lottie and I started to follow him and I stopped her at the door. "Well, this is going to be fun!"


End file.
